Do You Love Me?
by DramaQueen3303
Summary: The bright lights. The screeching breaks. The sickening crunch. 'NO' There's been a death that's had an impact. Little bit of everyone. A lot of Dana and Logan. Give it a chance, story's better than summary. COMPLETE! Keep an eye out for the sequel!
1. Memories Suck

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Zoey 101 fanfic so I'm really excited. Actually, this is my first fanfic ever. Kind of. This is the first fanfic I've ever finished. I love to know what you think of it. I will be having a sequel so while you can't really make any suggestions on things to happen in this story, you could for the sequel. The fans are what matters so I'm going to wait a little before I start on the sequel, that way you guys can give me your opinions on what you want in the sequel. I don't want to give anything away but giving examples so you'll just have to start reading. Thanks for your time! Enjoy! Oh yeah and my summary's too long to see it all so I'll put it here incase anyone wants to read it:

_**The bright lights. The screeching breaks. The sickening crunch. "NO!"**_

**There's been a death that's had an impact. Was going to be the main focus of the story but it didn't work out that way. Main focus is on Dana and Logan because I like them the most so I naturally end up writing about them. This story will have a sequel. For all the Zoey/Chase fans, there will be Zoey/Chase although not so much in this story, but the sequel will probably have more. For Nicole fans, she has a love triangle in this story. As for Michael, he has minor parts in the beginning, I kind of forgot about him in the middle, but at the end I gave him a storyline. No Lola in this story. They're all 16. This is my first fanfic and I'd really appreciate it if you'd read it. This is probably one of the longest summaries ever so I'll stop now.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except for a few characters who haven't been introduced yet. I own this story though. And the plot of this story. But I have no affiliation with Zoey 101 whatsoever. I'm just a fan. Now that we have that cleared up, onto the story. Oh yeah and the title of my story, _Do You Love Me?_, is a song title so I can't take credit for that either.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_The bright lights. The screeching breaks. The sickening crunch. "NO!"_

Zoey woke up, panting hard, a cold sweat beading on her forehead. She looked around her dorm room. Dana and Nicole were still asleep. Good. Quietly, Zoey got out of bed, grabbed her jacket, and crept out of the room. She walked down to her favorite spot – the pond. As she sat down, she'd realized she been here a lot in the past year. Almost every night it seemed. It was so hard to deal with. During the day she had to act like she was over it, that everything was fine, but on the inside, she knew nothing could be the same. There was no turning back. He was gone, and she blamed herself. She knew she shouldn't but how could she not.

* * *

"_Dustin, come on! Dad's going to be here soon!"_

_It was the start of summer break and Zoey and Dustin were going back home for the summer. 8 o'clock at night. Their dad should've been there by now. "Dustin!" Zoey called again._

"_Zoey, I have to find my lucky penny!" Dustin complained._

"_We'll get you a new lucky penny," Zoey replied._

"_It won't be lucky though."_

"_Dustin, will you forget about the penny?" Zoey looked around and sighed. Where was her dad?_

"_I'm hungry," Dustin whined._

"_I'll go get some food. Stay here and tell me if Dad comes," Zoey instructed._

"_Ok," Dustin responded, annoyed that she didn't really trust him to be by himself._

_Zoey left, returning a few minutes later. As she was walking down the steps back towards Dustin, she saw him shout out, "I found it!" He ran out into the street and bent down to pick up his lucky penny. Zoey watched in horror as a car sped around the corner. It was dark. Dustin was so small and he was bending down so the driver couldn't have noticed him._

"_STOP!" Zoey shrieked as she dropped the food and started to run down the steps._

_Dustin stood up and the driver slammed on the brakes but it was too late. The car slammed into Dustin. Zoey was horrified. "NO!" she screamed._

_Just then her dad pulled up. When he saw Dustin on the ground he ran over. The driver of the car was calling an ambulance. Zoey stood, frozen to the spot. No…it couldn't be…

* * *

_

The alarm clock was going off and no one was making it stop. Also, Zoey wasn't heard saying to get up. Dana groggily opened her eyes and looked around the room. She didn't see Zoey anywhere. "Nicole?"

"Where's Zoey?" Nicole asked, climbing down from the top bunk.

"I don't know but will you please turn off that stupid alarm," Dana snapped.

"I'm worried about Zoey," Nicole continued.

Dana groaned and got up. She walked over and slammed her fist against the alarm clock, turning it off. "Thanks for nothing," she muttered.

"Dana! Aren't you at all concerned that Zoey's not here?" Nicole exclaimed.

"She probably just woke up earlier and couldn't get back to sleep. Go check the bathroom," Dana suggested.

"Oh! Good idea!" Nicole shouted, hurrying out the door.

Dana sighed and sat by the window. Looking out across the campus, she suddenly noticed a figure, asleep under a tree by the lake. Dana did a double take. That was Zoey alright.

"She's not there!" Nicole cried out in a panic.

"I know where she is," Dana answered, still looking out the window.

"Where?"

Dana just pointed out the window. Nicole looked and soon spotted Zoey. "Oh my gosh, what's she doing outside? We have to go get her!" Nicole hurried out the door before Dana could even answer. She watched Nicole run out of the building and down to the lake. Everyone was staring at her since she was still in her pajamas. Wordlessly, Dana pulled the curtains closed. Zoey was changed, and it was turning Nicole into even more of a frazzled mess than usual. Dana had a suspicion that she knew what was wrong with Zoey, but there was no way she would say anything.

_Memories suck._ she thought bitterly.

* * *

"I hate mornings," Chase announced as he rolled out of bed.

"You've been really negative lately," Michael remarked. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Chase muttered.

"I know what's bugging you," Michael declared.

"No you don't."

"Yeah. Zoey. She's been acting all weird lately and it's really getting to you."

"I'm…going to…" Chase glanced around for something to do. "I'm going to…go look out the window," he decided firmly.

Michael laughed. "Ok man."

Chase glanced out the window. He noticed everyone seemed to be staring at these two people. Chase looked and realized that it was Zoey and Nicole. "What are Zoey and Nicole doing outside in their pajamas?" he asked.

Michael gave him a look. "Man, how should I know?"

"What are you two arguing about?" Logan muttered, slowly getting up.

"Zoey and Nicole are walking outside in their pajamas," Michael explained.

"Why?" Logan replied.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that!" Michael exclaimed.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm gonna go take a shower."

* * *

**A/N: So there's the first chapter! I hope you like it. It's not that interesting yet though. I promise it gets much better in later chapters. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll try to post a few chapters this weekend because, one, I won't have much time during the week, and two, like I just said, the first few chapters are pretty basic. I'd appreciate reviews, and I'll accept flames too. Thanks!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	2. How About A Movie?

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read this story. Now for my reviewers:**

**hopefully – Zoey's perfection annoys me too, which is why I gave her this whole problem of feeling responsible for Dustin's death. She'll have more problems later on too, but I don't want to give anything more away. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**TheTearsOnMyCheeks – I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Beautiful x Deadly – Yeah, I love Dana and Logan together. And Dustin's dying really has shaken Zoey up. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, but I do own Mr. Henson.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey Zo!" Nicole chirped, putting her lunch tray down on the table.

"Hey Nicole!" Zoey replied, with as much cheerfulness as she could muster.

Nicole hesitated. "Zoey? Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"About this morning? I woke up during the middle of the night and couldn't fall back to sleep so I just went outside to get some fresh air but then I fell asleep," Zoey explained.

Nicole bit her lip, unsure whether to continue questioning her. Before she could make up her mind though, Dana sat down. "Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Dana," they replied.

"Zoey, can I borrow your English notes tonight?" Dana questioned.

"Why? What's wrong with your notes?" Zoey responded.

"Nothing except for the fact that they don't exist," Dana retorted.

Zoey sighed. "Yeah, sure. But mine aren't that great either," she answered.

"You're notes are always great Zoey!" Nicole commented.

"Not really," Zoey mumbled.

Nicole shot Dana a worried glance. Dana just shrugged – she didn't want to get involved.

"Hey!" Chase and Michael came over and sat down. "What's up?" Chase asked.

No one answered. "Hello?" Michael looked at them quizzically.

"Lets try that again. What's up?" Chase repeated.

"Nothing," Zoey muttered.

Chase's face fell. "Ok," he replied.

"Umm…hey! What were you and Nicole doing outside in your pajamas this morning?" Michael inquired.

"What's it to you?" Dana snapped.

Zoey was grateful that Dana had saved her from answering. She really didn't want to talk about it. It was so painful for her…remembering Dustin's death. It was over a year ago but it still made chills run up her spine. She gave an involuntary shiver.

"Are you cold Zoey?" Chase asked, noticing the shiver.

"Umm…yeah, a little," Zoey lied.

"Do you want to borrow my jacket?" Chase suggested

"No, I'm fine," she responded, focusing on her food.

Chase sighed. Zoey had been really distant lately. Michael was right, it was really getting to him.

"Hey everyone." Logan interrupted the silence and sat down between Dana and Michael.

Everyone felt like groaning, but held it in. Everyone except Dana, who made it known that she wasn't thrilled that he was here by groaning loudly.

Logan just smiled. "Good to see you too Dana," he said, attempting to put his arm around her.

Dana grabbed his arm and twisted around behind his back. "Don't touch me, jerk!" she shouted. She let go of his arm.

Logan massaged his arm. "Just trying to be friendly," he retorted.

"Yeah, well don't," Dana snarled.

Logan grinned. "No problem," he shot back.

Dana glared at Logan, who just continued to smile. Nicole tried desperately to think of something to talk about. "Hey, umm, oh! I have an idea! Lets all go see that new movie tonight!" she suggested eagerly. When no one said anything she replied, "Oh come on! It'll be fun! Please?"

Zoey sighed. "I'll go," she announced.

"Me too," Chase declared.

"Ok," Michael decided.

"Yeah, alright," Dana gave in.

"Sure," Logan answered.

Nicole smiled. "Great!" she exclaimed. "How about you guys stop by our dorm around 6?"

The guys all looked at each other, nodded, and answered with "Sure.", "Yeah.", and "OK." variations.

Nicole looked so proud that she'd arranged this whole outing. "Great! It'll be tons of fun! Right Zo?" she prompted.

"Yeah," Zoey said weakly.

"Cool! See ya!" she shouted happily as she headed off to class.

"I better get going too. Bye guys," Michael called.

"The rest of us should get to class too. Mr. Henson hates it when we're late," Chase pointed out.

They all agreed and headed off for class, although no one's mind was really on the task at hand. Chase was worried about Zoey, because she'd been acting so strange for a while now. Zoey wasn't paying much attention at all. She'd been out of it ever since Dustin died. Everyone knew she was out of it but they weren't exactly sure why. While these thoughts were gloomy ones, Dana and Logan's thoughts were on a happier note. Dana couldn't help but notice that Logan seemed to be flirting with her a lot more, and all the other girls at PCA a lot less. Although she didn't want to notice, she did. Another thing she noticed was how this knowledge made her feel, but that was something she chose to ignore. Logan was confident that Dana liked him. Well, at least that's what he told himself. He thought about how she basically told him not to play nice. He smiled. He would most definitely take advantage of that offer.

They walked on, absorbed in their own thoughts, some good, some bad, but all thought provoking.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter isn't all that exciting either. It gets better. The next chapter is when things start to get good I think. I'll post chapter 3 tomorrow, or maybe today if I get a lot of reviews. Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	3. The Bet

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this! I'm posting this chapter now so if I get a lot of reviews, I'll still have time to post the next chapter. To my reviewers:**

**Logan's evil master mind – I hope you like the story!**

**The Tears On My Cheeks – I'm glad you're really liking it! It will be Zoey and Chase too, but for the majority of this story they're friends, but in the sequel there will probably be more Zoey and Chase. Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

"How's my hair look?" Nicole asked. The three girls were getting ready to go to the movies with the guys.

"What's it matter?" Dana replied.

"What if I see a cute guy there?" Nicole explained.

"We're in a movie theater, it's dark," Zoey reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Well, just incase, does my hair look ok?" Nicole persisted.

"You look great," Zoey answered.

"Ok, good. Dana are you going to get ready or not?" Nicole questioned.

"I'm ready," Dana responded.

"You're going in that? But that's what you were wearing today!" Nicole exclaimed.

"And you're point is? It's not a date or anything," Dana pointed out.

"You're not going to change?" Nicole quizzed, genuinely shocked.

Zoey gave Dana a look. Dana knew it would be easier to just go along with it. "Fine, I'll change," she announced, opening the closet and looking around.

"Yay!" Nicole chirped, happy that she'd won. "What about you Zoey?"

"I did change," Zoey reminded her.

"But what about your hair?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole, Dana's right. It's not a date. My hair's fine. I'll brush it out but that's it," Zoey told her.

"Ok," Nicole replied, happy with her work.

Dana emerged from the closet and held up a black skirt and a blank tank top. "I'll wear this. Happy now?" she snapped.

"Do you always have to wear black?" Nicole inquired

"Yes!" Dana shot back.

Nicole quickly gave up on that battle and turned back to Zoey. "You're hair looks great Zo!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks Nicole. And see? All I did was brush it," Zoey replied.

Nicole smiled and checked her reflection in the mirror. Zoey and Dana joined her. "See Dana? You look so much prettier now," Nicole remarked.

Dana glared at Nicole but Zoey gave her a warning look. "Whatever," she commented and sat down on her bed.

Zoey was surprised Dana was giving in so quickly. Something was up, and Zoey was determined to find out. Before she could act on it though, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Nicole shouted, hurrying over to the door.

"We're here," Chase announced.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Dana retorted.

"Dana," Zoey warned. Turning back to the guys she continued, "Hey! Ready to go?"

"Ready if you are," Michael answered.

"Great!" Nicole squealed.

Chase held out his arm to Zoey. "May I escort you to the movies, ma'am?" he joked.

Zoey laughed. "Of course," she answered, taking his arm.

Chase was thrilled, but tried to keep it cool. "Lets go," he said.

Nicole looked wistfully after them. She wanted an escort too! Sensing that, Michael suggested, "Uhh…I'll, umm, escort you?"

"Great!" Nicole exclaimed, taking his arm.

Now only Logan and Dana remained. "I see you got all dressed up for me," he commented, smiling.

"Yeah right. I did it for Nicole," she replied.

"Got a little crush?" Logan teased.

"Oh shut up. I was going to wear what I was wearing earlier but she made me change. I don't see the point," Dana snapped.

"You did look hot then, but I think you look even hotter now," Logan remarked.

Dana was surprised but she didn't let it show. "Pig," she retorted.

"Fox," he shot back.

Dana pushed him out of the way and began to walk down the hall. Logan quickly caught up with her. "Don't you want an escort too?" he asked.

"Not if it's you," Dana answered.

"Don't act like you don't want me." Logan knew he'd soon be pushing the limits but he was willing to take that chance.

"This isn't acting," Dana responded.

An idea suddenly popped into Logan's head. He smiled. "Yeah, I should've figured. You can't act that good," he said casually.

Dana glared at him. "I can act so much better than you can pretty boy!" she yelled.

Logan had to try his hardest not to laugh. This was too easy. "Oh yeah?" he taunted.

"Hell yeah!" she shouted back.

"How about we put a little bet on that?" he suggested.

"What kind of bet?" Dana questioned.

"Since you say that you do hate me, and you're not just acting like you do, you have to act like you do like me," Logan told her.

Dana mentally kicked herself for not knowing this was coming. _But maybe you did._ a little voice in her head said. Dana quickly shook it off. Back to the bet. "For how long?"

Logan smiled. "We'll get to that. So, you have to act like you like me, and everyone has to be convinced that you do," he continued.

"Who's everyone?" she asked wearily.

"Everyone at PCA. Because you have to start by acting like you like me and eventually act like you're dating me," Logan explained.

"That's sick!" Dana exclaimed.

"So when everyone is convinced we're dating, that's it," Logan told her.

Dana thought about it. "Wait, how would I lose this bet?" she inquired.

Logan smiled. "If you quit or do something that you wouldn't do if you liked me," he answered.

Dana's face fell. "What would be considered something that I wouldn't do if I liked you?"

"Pretty much everything you do now. Pushing me, insulting me, ignoring me…the list goes on and on sweetheart," Logan announced.

"Don't call me sweetheart, jerk," Dana snapped.

"That would be two offences in one sentence. Are you sure you want to go through with this bet? I don't think you're a good enough actress to pull it off," he taunted.

_I'm screwed._ Dana sighed. Logan knew all along that she wouldn't turn down the bet. Even if she did he'd probably find some way around it. Dana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What happens if you win?"

Logan grinned. "So you're in?"

"Not yet. Tell me what happens if you win."

"If I win…you have to make out with me," Logan decided.

"That's cheap! If I'm acting like your girlfriend you're going to make me make out with you anyway!" Dana screamed.

"Take it or leave babe," Logan provoked.

Dana sighed. "If I win…" She thought about it. What could be an ideal situation? "If I win…you have to treat me like a queen and wait on me hand and foot, while I get to treat you like dirt." It was stupid. But that little voice inside her head kept telling her not to make him leave her alone. It was hard to ignore it.

Logan pretended to think about it, but he knew he was in. If by some chance Dana did win, he'd never admit it but it wouldn't be so bad. At least he'd get to spend more time with her. Logan was surprised at himself. Did he really just think that? No way. He wanted to win this thing. "Deal," Logan declared, holding out his hand.

Dana hesitated. _Oh, hell, there's no turning back at this point._ she decided. "Deal," she agreed, shaking his hand.

Logan smiled and pulled her into him. Before she could react and pull away he whispered in her ear, "You start tonight."

Dana sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is the start of the better chapters! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post chapters. I'm trying to get out a lot of chapters this weekend because I don't know how much time I'll have during the week and this way, since it's a new story, everyone can read more of it. Plus, it's long. I've already written the whole story because I wanted to make sure I was going to finish it before I posted it and it's 40 chapters. So there's a lot to look forward too. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	4. Difficulties

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad everyone seems to really like the story!**

**Dark Dreamer xXx – Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Slytherin Queen93 – Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!**

**hopefully – I know, Chase likes her so much and Zoey doesn't see any of it. And Zoey always protecting Nicole and scolding Dana and stuff is annoying, but it's in the show so I wanted to keep her in character. Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – I'm glad you're liking the story! Yeah, it's pretty long. I've never been good at writing short stories. Most chapters are about 3 pages in Microsoft Word. Thanks for reviewing!**

**hilda – Thanks, I'm glad you like it! And I'm a girl, by the way. I keep meaning to update the profile thing but I haven't gotten around to it yet. Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Tears On My Cheeks – Thanks so much! I love writing the things with Dana and Logan. They're such a great couple. Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except the nameless guy selling the tickets who's only in this chapter and is extremely insignificant.

* * *

Chapter 4

Zoey couldn't believe it. She smiled more in this short walk from her dorm to the movies than she had in the past year. Chase could always make her laugh. _Why did I stop hanging out with him so much?_ But even as she asked herself that, she knew the answer. She'd practically killed her little brother. She didn't deserve to laugh and smile and be happy while he was DEAD. He was dead. The thought made Zoey want to break down and cry right there, but she held herself together. She desperately needed to think of something else. She looked around, suddenly realizing something. "Hey, where's Dana and Logan?" she asked.

Chase stopped walking and looked around too. "I thought they were with us," he replied.

"Me too," Zoey agreed.

At that Nicole and Michael caught up with them. "Why'd we stop?" Michael inquired.

"Have you seen Dana and Logan?" Zoey questioned.

"Not since we left the room. We figured they were behind us. Although, wouldn't we have heard them arguing?" Michael realized.

"Oh yeah! I didn't hear a sound," Nicole recalled.

"Do you think they're alright?" Zoey worried.

"They're fine. Well, Dana probably is. If she beat up Logan he's probably not fine," Chase pointed out.

"Chase!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Lets go find them," Chase suggested.

* * *

"No insulting me behind my back either," Logan added as they walked down the hall.

"How would you know if I did?" Dana asked.

"I'd find out somehow," Logan told her.

"Fine, then I just won't talk about you," Dana replied.

"But if you really were my girlfriend you'd always be gushing about how hot I am," Logan explained.

"I'm not going to 'gush' about you," Dana answered firmly.

"Fine by me. Can't wait to make out with you," Logan responded with a smile.

Dana sighed. "I'll say nice stuff," she muttered.

Logan patted her on the head. "I knew you'd come around," he said, provoking her.

Dana bit her tongue to stop from saying something nasty back. This was going to suck.

Suddenly, Zoey, Chase, Nicole, and Michael appeared. "There you guys are!" Zoey exclaimed. "What happened? We were worried about you."

"You shouldn't have been," Logan replied. "We just stopped to have a good conversation." He smiled and put his arm around Dana. "Isn't that right Dana?"

Dana bit her tongue. _You can't lose this bet._ "Yeah. No need to be worried," she agreed.

Zoey looked at her quizzically but Dana avoided her gaze. "Ok then. Umm, I guess we should go to the movie now," Zoey suggested.

"Great. Lets go," Logan responded, keeping his arm around Dana. Boy was he loving this. Once the others turned around he leaned into Dana and whispered, "You survived a minute. You can already act better than I thought was possible for you." He was provoking her big time and he knew it. She knew it and she knew that he knew it. Logan really could care less how long the bet lasted because he'd still get to make out with her in the end. At least, that's what he told himself. Deep down, he realized he did want the bet to last. He craved the attention from Dana, and the positive attention would be even better. He didn't want to admit it though, so he wasn't going to stop taunting her.

Dana was surprised she hadn't bitten her tongue in half yet. This sucked. Logan was going to take advantage of her and this bet and there was nothing she could do about it.

Logan could tell Dana felt like she was fighting a losing battle. Just to push her further, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled away almost immediately though because the way he felt from even just that little peck scared the hell out of him.

Dana had the same reaction. She felt Logan's lips against her cheek and although it was only for a split-second, it sent her heart fluttering. She couldn't believe it. _Logan's such a jerk._ she reminded herself. _He's taking advantage of you right now._ As she tried to ignore her heart's fast beating, that little voice in her head argued with her thoughts, _So what? You–_

Dana didn't want to hear the rest of that thought. She and Logan walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

The group was walking along when Zoey spotted Quinn sitting off by herself. "Hey, there's Quinn! Maybe we should ask her to come with us," she suggested.

"Does Quinn like the movies?" Chase asked.

"Sure, everyone likes the movies. Come on," she persisted, dragging Chase over.

Quinn didn't notice them as they approached the table she was working at. It wasn't until Zoey said, "Hi Quinn!" that she looked up and realized they were there.

"Oh! Hi Zoey! Hi Chase!" she replied.

"Hey we were all just going to go see that new movie and we were wondering if you'd want to come with us," Zoey explained.

Quinn looked down at her experiment. It didn't seem to be working very well. A break might do her good. "Ok, sure," she agreed.

"Great, come on!" Zoey exclaimed, leading them back to the group.

* * *

"Sorry, it's sold out," the man selling the tickets told them.

"Sold out?" Nicole repeated. "Great! Instead of planning something fun, I planned a failure!"

"Nicole, it's not a failure," Zoey assured her. "We can still do something fun!"

"Yeah!" Chase agreed. "We could see another movie."

"But we've seen all the other movies!" Nicole pointed out.

"I could show you some of my new experiments," Quinn offered.

"No!" everyone shouted.

"Hey! Chase and I just rented a bunch of movies the other day! We could all go back to our dorm and have a movie marathon or something!" Michael suggested.

Everyone agreed, with the exception of Quinn who decided to go back to work on some of her experiments, so they headed back to the guys' dorm.

* * *

**A/N: So, Quinn's in this chapter, for all the Quinn fans. After that though, she's kind of forgotten. Actually, I think I messed up something in the next chapter because I forgot about her. lol. Ok, I fixed that problem. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I'll try to get some chapters up during the week but I don't know how much time I'll have. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the next chapter, though. Unless I don't get time to post it but I'll try hard to. Thanks to everyone who's been reading this story!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	5. Sickness

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm trying to post a lot of chapters this weekend just because I have the time and because I think the later chapters are better. I hope everyone still enjoys the earlier chapters though! **

**chichicutie24 – I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dark Dreamer xXx – I love Dana and Logan together, and it's so fun to write. The whole thing with Zoey is sad, but there's more with that in this chapter, although not a lot but it leads up to some stuff in the next chapter. I'm really glad you like the story! It means a lot to me that you really think that it's that great! I love writing stories but this is the first story I've ever finished so this is going to be the most important one to me. Thanks again and thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – I'm sorry about your mom and brother. That must be awful. I've never had to lose anyone extremely close to me. Thanks for reviewing!**

**missliz – Well, I've already written it all but my later chapters are longer. None of my chapters are less than onto the third Microsoft Word page with the default Times New Roman size 12 font though. Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters. I also don't own any of the movies that Chase and Michael rented.

* * *

Chapter 5

"So we have XXX, Spiderman, The Ring and The Ring Two, Cursed, Signs, Hitch, The Pacifier, and A Lot Like Love," Michael read the names off the boxes.

"A Lot Like Love?" Nicole repeated.

"Chase picked that one," Michael explained.

"Hey! There's some hot girls in it!" Chase defended himself.

Zoey laughed. "So what should we watch?" she asked.

"I don't want to watch any of the scary movies because whenever I watch scary movies I end up staying up all night because I'm afraid someone's going to attack me or something," Nicole explained.

"Then maybe we should watch The Ring," Logan commented, knowing perfectly well that The Ring was probably the scariest movie of all of the choices.

"The Ring? What's that about? A ring? I like jewelry. What kind of ring is it?" Nicole questioned, oblivious.

Dana glared at Logan. "You better watch it Logan," she snapped.

"You better watch it Dana," Logan shot back.

Dana resisted the urge to tell him to shut up. Instead she bit her tongue for the hundredth time that night. Logan smiled. He was enjoying this bet.

"How about we watch Hitch? I heard that was a good movie," Zoey suggested.

"Ok," Michael replied, turning on the TV.

"Hey, I'm kind of tired. I think I'm just going to go back to the dorm and lie down," Dana announced.

"Are you sick?" Zoey inquired.

"I _feel_ sick," she answered, shooting Logan a look.

"Alright. We'll be back later," Zoey responded.

Logan realized what Dana was doing. She was good. He had to admit that. "If you're sick you shouldn't be alone," he piped up.

"If I'm sick I should be alone so I don't get everyone else sick," she retorted.

"Well you at least shouldn't walk back alone. What if you were to collapse or something and no one knew?" Logan pointed out. "Here, I'll walk you back to your room."

"No, Logan, I–" Dana started.

"You know, he has a point Dana," Nicole noted.

"Yeah," Zoey agreed. "Just let him walk you back and make sure you're ok."

Dana glared at Logan. "Fine," she muttered, storming out of the room.

Logan ran after her. "Don't think I don't know what you were doing," he told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied with a mock innocent tone.

"I don't think that would fall in well with our bet, but I'll let you off with a warning this time," he informed her.

Dana sped up. "Just because no one else is around doesn't mean the bet suddenly disappears. The bet still stands 24/7. Remember, I'll find out what happens," Logan reminded.

Dana could see the door to her room. So close. Suddenly, Logan stepped in front of her and blocked her path. She was about to yell at him to get out of the way but stopped just in time. "Logan, will you please move?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Logan smiled. "No," he answered.

Dana glared at him and was about to say something back when suddenly…

* * *

"Hey do you guys have popcorn?" Nicole asked.

"No but we can swipe some from our D.A.," Michael suggested.

Nicole's eyes widened. "Won't you get in trouble?" she questioned.

"Not if we don't get caught," Michael pointed out. "Want to come?"

Nicole thought about it. "Ok! It'll be fun!" she exclaimed.

Nicole and Michael left to steal a bag of popcorn, leaving Zoey and Chase alone in the room. "Having a good time Zo?" Chase inquired.

"Yeah," Zoey said, her voice practically a whisper.

Chase frowned. "Zoey…" He hesitated. "Zoey, why won't you tell me what's bugging you?"

Zoey jerked her head up. She hadn't realized he knew. _Well of course he would know. You've been avoiding him almost all year._ she realized.

"Zo…you know you can tell me anything. I want to help," Chase told her.

Zoey felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "You can't!" she exclaimed suddenly.

Chase was a little surprised. "Why can't I?" he persisted.

The tears were starting to fall. "You can't change what happened! You can't let me go back in time!" she shouted. She was nearly sobbing now.

Chase put his arm around her. He looked at her and frowned. "Zoey…what's bothering you?"

* * *

"Logan, will you please move?" Dana asked through gritted teeth.

Logan smiled. "No," he answered.

Dana glared at him and was about to say something back when suddenly…he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm really going to try to post another chapter soon because it's awful to be left on a cliffhanger. lol. Hope everyone's enjoying the story!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	6. Broken On The Inside

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading this story! Oh and I finally put in a profile thing if anyone wants tolook. It's not that great though.**

**Slytherin Queen93 – I'm glad you like it! You'll find out what happens with Dana and Logan's kiss in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – I'm glad you like it! You'll find out if Zoey tells Chase or not in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – I'm glad you like it! Dana and Logan are so great together. Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except for Bobby.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Ok. Bobby should be out right now," Michael noted. **(A/N: Bobby is the D.A. for their dorm.)**

"So what do we do?" Nicole asked.

"Just to be sure, I'm going to knock on the door. If he's there I'll make up some problem that'll lure him away. Then you'll have to go in and get the popcorn." Michael explained. "Think you can do it?"

Nicole paused. "Yeah, I can do it," she decided.

"Ok. Now stay hidden," he told her, then went up to the door.

He took a deep breath then knocked. No answer. Michael knocked again, louder this time. No answer. He carefully turned the knob. The door swung open and Michael looked around. The room was empty.

"Nicole!" he whispered. Nicole poked her head around the corner. He motioned her to follow him.

They crept quietly into the room, closing the door behind them. Michael headed over to the cabinet next to the refrigerator and opened it. He grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn.

"You guys have a microwave?" Nicole questioned.

"Nope," Michael replied, opening Bobby's microwave and putting the popcorn in it.

Nicole glanced nervously at the door. "Shouldn't someone keep watch?" she inquired.

Michael looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "We should be out of here before he comes back," he observed.

Nicole hesitated. "How much longer for the popcorn?" she asked.

"Two minutes," Michael answered.

Nicole watched the door. Suddenly she gasped. "What?" Michael exclaimed.

Nicole looked down. "Sorry, I thought I saw the doorknob move," she confessed.

The microwave beeped. Michael grabbed the popcorn. "Hurry! Lets get out of here!" he shouted.

* * *

Zoey looked up at Chase. He was genuinely worried about her. She knew if she told him, he'd do everything he could to help. But what could he do? There was nothing that could be done now. "He's gone!" she blurted. 

"Who's gone?" Chase asked patiently.

Zoey burst into a fresh round of tears. She couldn't say it. Just thinking it hurt. Actually saying it out loud…no. "It's all my fault!" she sobbed.

"What is Zoey? What happened?" he inquired.

Zoey took a deep breath. "D-Dustin!" she exclaimed, the began sobbing uncontrollably.

_Of course!_ Chase thought. She wasn't over Dustin's death. That was understandable. She was there. She saw it all. And on top of all that pain, he was her little brother. "Oh, Zo–" Chase began.

"D-Don't tell…anyone," she choked out.

"Why not?" Chase wondered.

"I don't want them to worry about me. I have to be strong. Nicole always looks to me to be strong. If I break down…I couldn't do that to her," Zoey explained.

"Zoey, if you told them, they'd understand! Death is a big thing," Chase assured her.

"Please don't tell them Chase!" she begged.

Chase sighed. "I won't tell them if you don't want me to but I think you should tell them," he told her.

Zoey took a deep breath. "Do you have a tissue?" she asked.

Chase gave a small smile and handed her the box of tissues. "You'll be ok Zo," he whispered.

Zoey gave a small smile. She was glad she'd told Chase. He understood. He'd help her. "Thanks Chase…for everything," she sniffed.

Before Chase could respond, Nicole and Michael came flying back into the dorm, popcorn in tow.

"We did it!" Nicole squealed.

"Good job!" Zoey commented, putting on a cheerful exterior.

"Lets get this movie started!" Michael announced.

The movie started, but Chase wasn't paying much attention. He glanced over at Zoey. She wore a smile on the outside, but now he knew that she was broken up on the inside. He had to help her. He hated seeing her suffering like this.

* * *

The kiss barely lasted even a second. They both pulled away, overwhelmed by emotions. Dana looked at the door to her room. It seemed further away than it ever had. 

Logan took a deep breath. That kiss…wow. It was nothing, yet it meant everything to him. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ he wondered nervously. He looked at Dana, trying to see how she felt. He looked into her eyes, but broke the gaze quickly. This was too much for him. "You're almost at your room," he commented.

Dana felt like that wasn't true at all, nevertheless, she agreed. "Yeah. I…I better…go," she announced.

"Yeah," was all Logan could think to say.

One, two, three, four…she was there. Dana took out her key and opened the door. "Well I guess I'll go and…lie down…like I said I was going to…since I…yeah," she said.

Logan nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. "Yeah. Yeah, you should lie down."

"Yeah," Dana replied.

"Ok, then, I…" he trailed off.

"You should go," Dana told him quickly. She didn't want him there. _You left to get away from him._ she reminded herself.

"Remember our bet," Logan pointed out lamely.

Dana thought for a moment on how to respond. How would she normally respond? She closed the door in his face. _Good enough.

* * *

_

**A/N: I like the popcorn thing with Nicole and Michael. And, as always, I love the Dana and Logan stuff. And Zoey gets the sadness stuff. And this isn't wording itself right. lol. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter! I don't think I'm going to post the next one until I get at least 5 reviews. After I get 5 reviews, I'll post it as soon as I get a chance. Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	7. Starry Night

**A/N: I got my reviews, so you guys get your chapter!**

**chichicutie24 – Yeah, I have posted a lot. lol. I wanted to post a bunch up during the weekend because I wasn't sure how much time I'd have during the week. Plus, it's no fun for me to make you guys wait forever. I love posting the chapters and getting the reviews and stuff. And I read a lot of the fanfics on here too so I know that's it's not fun to wait forever for new chapters and stuff. Another reason actually, now that I think about it, is that I want my reviewers opinions on some things for the sequel but the stuff doesn't come until way later chapters and I miss writing this. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**scrivania – I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dark Dreamer xXx – Yeah, I like the popcorn thing. I love the part when Nicole screams because she thought she saw the doorknob move. lol. There's a good (at least, in my opinion) Dana and Logan part in this chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kira Hitari – Yeah, I miss Dana on the show. Her and Logan were my favorite characters…and favorite should-be couple. Thanks for reviewing!**

**dorkiss – I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 7

"What did you guys think of the movie?" Michael asked as he turned off the TV.

"It was pretty good, but we should probably head back now. Besides, we should make sure if Dana's ok," Zoey announced.

"But isn't Logan with her?" Michael pointed out.

"Yeah, he never came back," Chase realized.

"Dana wouldn't let him stay…would she?" Nicole wondered.

They all thought about it. "Well, Nicole and I will head back and check on Dana. If Logan's there we'll send him back and if he isn't, we'll call you guys so you can start looking for him," Zoey decided.

"Do we have to look for him? He can find the way back on his own," Chase whined.

"Something could happen to him!" Zoey persisted.

Chase gave in immediately. "Ok, call us if you don't see him," he told her.

Zoey smiled. "Ok. Bye guys. Thanks for the good time," she said.

"Yeah!" Nicole agreed. "Thanks! Bye!"

"Bye," the guys replied and watched them leave.

Once the door closed behind them, Michael turned to Chase. "Want to watch Cursed now?" he asked.

Chase nodded. "Definitely! Put it in!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Dana lay on her bed. He'd kissed her. She forced herself to shudder, telling herself that she didn't force herself to and that the thought of kissing Logan really did disgust her that much. She looked at the clock. It was almost 10:00 PM. Zoey and Nicole would probably be back soon. Sure enough, she soon heard them unlocking the door. She quickly turned towards the wall and pretended to be asleep.

"She's asleep," Nicole whispered.

"Yeah, and Logan's not here. I'm gonna go out into the hall so I can call Chase and tell him. Don't wake Dana up," Zoey warned.

Of course Logan wasn't there. Didn't he go back? Dana opened her eyes. Didn't he?

"I told Chase," Zoey announced, coming back into the room. Dana quickly closed her eyes again. "They're going to go look for him now. I offered to help but Chase said that we should get some rest."

Nicole yawned. "Rest sounds good," she agreed.

The two girls got ready and soon Nicole was fast asleep. Zoey sat up a little longer. Since she thought Dana was also asleep, she pulled a picture out of her drawer. She took the picture and sat down on her bed. Dana watched as Zoey began to cry. Zoey. Crying. Dana was a bit startled. Zoey never cried. Zoey was never upset. Zoey never had any problems. She wondered if she should say something. No. She was supposed to be asleep. Dana closed her eyes.

Zoey got up and put the picture away. She missed Dustin so much. She crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Man, we've been looking for Logan for hours!" Michael exclaimed.

Chase checked his watch. "More like 5 minutes," he told him.

"I'm going back to our room. We did look, we didn't find him. He can find his own way back," Michael decided. "We can tell Zoey we looked. It'll be fine."

Chase hesitated. "Well…" he trailed off.

"We'll probably get in trouble for roaming around campus in the middle of the night," Michael pointed out.

Chase sighed. "Ok, lets go," he agreed.

* * *

This was crazy. This was beyond crazy. This was insane! Logan sighed and lay down on the grass. He looked up at the stars. "I wish Dana were out here with me," he mumbled. He sat up abruptly, shocked at what he'd just said. Logan stood up and kicked a nearby tree. "Forget Dana," he told himself. "As soon as the bet is over, she's done with me." He sighed and looked up at the stars again. _Why did I kiss her?_ he wondered. _That was stupid._ He kicked the tree again. "What the hell was I thinking?" he muttered.

* * *

Dana walked around the campus. Once Zoey had fallen asleep she'd crept out of bed, put on her shoes, and snuck out of the room. _I'm freezing._ she thought bitterly. What was she doing out there? She walked around until she saw something move. She stopped. It was a person. She watched the person stand up and kick a tree. She inched closer. The person kicked the tree again. Dana could now tell it was a guy. She got closer and she realized it was Logan. Dana bit her lip. She found him. Now what? Of course she hadn't bothered to think about that when she snuck out of her dorm.

Dana sighed. A little too loudly apparently because Logan's head whipped around. "Who's there?" he called.

"Dana," she answered, going over to where he was.

"Dana? What are you doing out here?" Logan asked.

_I wish I knew._ she thought. "I don't know. I heard you never went back to your dorm," she replied.

Logan smiled. "So you were worried about me?" he teased.

"No!" Dana snapped. She sighed. "I don't know. I just…Zoey called Chase and had him and Michael look for you. I guess I doubted them and figured I could find you."

Logan was amused. "So you _were_ worried!" he declared.

"I never said that!" she exclaimed.

"You never didn't say that," Logan responded.

"Actually I did," Dana retorted smugly.

_Damn._ Logan's face fell. "So you weren't worried about me?" he questioned, sounding defeated.

Dana lost her smug look. Logan seemed so…not Logan right now. She hesitated, then realized something. _Anything I say, I can blame on the bet!_ she realized happily. "I guess I was a little worried about you," she told him.

Logan smiled, but it wasn't a cocky smile. It was a genuine smile. "Really?" he said hopefully.

Dana smiled too. "Yeah," she answered.

_She's smiling back. She's smiling at me. Is there…hope?_ Logan wondered.

_He seems really happy that I was worried about him. I'm kind of…glad. Do…no, of course not. No way. This is all just that stupid bet._ Dana told herself.

Logan took Dana's hand. "Come here – I want to show you something," he announced.

Dana let him take her hand and lead her away from the trees, into the clearing. "Look at the stars," Logan whispered.

Dana looked up and gasped in awe. It was beautiful. The sky was so clear, and the stars were so bright. It gave her a feeling of protection. Like, how could anything go wrong on a night like this? She smiled and leaned her head against Logan's shoulder.

Logan smiled. _This is so perfect._ he thought. His face fell though as he realized that she probably didn't really like him. It was probably all because of the bet. That stupid bet. _Well,_ he thought bitterly, _I might as well make the best of it._ With that, he turned Dana towards him and kissed her, ready to fight off any emotions that were going to try to screw this up.

* * *

**A/N: Another Dana and Logan kissing cliffhanger. Sorry guys, it's just a perfect ending. By the way, Dana's thought when she looks at the stars…I can't take credit for that. That wasn't my idea. I got it from the musical "You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown" because Charlie Brown's talking and he says, "The sky's so clear, and the sun's so bright. How could anything go wrong on a day like this?" then of course an alarm goes off or something and he shouts, "I'm late!" but that's besides the point. Yeah so I didn't want to take credit for that. As much as I hate to leave you guys on a cliffhanger like that, I'm not going to post the next chapter until I have at least 5 reviews. Maybe I'll post it after 3 reviews though, but only if I finish my homework early. Maybe I'll post it after 3 reviews regardless since this ends on a cliffhanger and I don't think the next chapter's as good as this one is. If I get 3 really good reviews then I'll definitely try to post it. Well, review and I'll post it the first chance I get after 3 or 5 reviews. Thanks to everyone who's been reading this!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	8. Screw Up

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read that last chapter! If everyone seems to like the story thing much now I can't wait until we get into the later chapters! Personally, I think the later chapters are better. But these earlier chapters are getting better too. It was the really early ones I didn't like because that's just like the introduction stuff but now it's getting into everything while I don't think this chapter is one of the best ones or anything, they're definitely getting better, at least in my opinion. Oh and after I posted the last chapter I decided to add chapter titles so all the chapters are still the same and stuff, they just have titles now.Onto my oh-so fabulous (I love saying that.lol) reviewers!**

**nikki – Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! I loved writing this and I'm really glad it's getting such a positive response! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Dana and Logan are so great together. I love writing those parts. I don't want to give much away, but the bet will go on a while. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – Thank you so much! Yeah, the whole thing with Zoey does want to make you feel bad for her. I find her annoying too but it's still sad. I love Dana and Logan too. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**dorkiss – Originally, the whole thing with Zoey was supposed to be the main focus but I ended up writing more for Dana and Logan so it got kind of pushed to the side a little. It's still a constant thing throughout the story, but it fades away a little, and becomes more of a sideline. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Tears On My Cheeks – I completely forgive you! I know how busy things can get. In fact, I'm supposed to be doing my homework right now but I love posting chapters. lol. I'm glad you're liking it! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Dude, that was SCARY!" Chase shouted as the movie he and Michael were watching ended.

"I know! Man, I'm going to have nightmares for _weeks_!" Michael exclaimed..

The two boys paused, then looked at each other. "That was awesome!" Chase declared.

"That was the best movie we've watched tonight!" Michael agreed.

After discussing some of the highlight scary and gory details, Chase realized, "Hey, Logan's still not back yet."

Michael waved it off. "He's fine," he assured him.

Chase glanced out the window. It was pretty dark out and he felt bad that he hadn't really tried to look. He knew Zoey would be disappointed with him. That really began to guilt trip him. "Michael, I think we should go look for him," Chase announced finally.

"Aww man. How come?" Michael asked.

"Well, I told Zoey–" Chase began.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Michael cut him off. "You feel bad." Chase nodded and Michael sighed. "Alright, lets go."

* * *

When Dana felt Logan's lips against hers, her first reaction was shocked. Her second emotion was happy. Her third thought was mad. Her fourth feeling was confused. Before a fifth feeling could creep into her, she decided, _Oh, to hell with it!_ and kissed him back. 

Logan was prepared for the emotion overload when he kissed Dana. What he wasn't prepared for was Dana kissing him back. The emotions he'd been fighting off had formed an army and caught him completely off guard. Overwhelmed, he didn't give his emotions time to talk, and stepped back.

Dana was hurt. She was devastated. She was frickin' pissed off. _The little bastard!_ she screamed in her head, enraged. She pushed him out of the way and started back to her dorm.

"Dana, wait!" Logan called.

Dana stopped, turned around, flipped him off, then ran the rest of the way to her room.

"Damn it!" Logan yelled, kicking the tree for the third time this night. He looked up at the stars. "Screw you!" he muttered. Logan looked towards the direction Dana had left, then sighed and headed off to his own dorm.

* * *

"Man, we really have looked for hours this time!" Michael complained. 

Chase looked at his watch. "Almost two hours," he commented.

"Satisfied?" Michael asked. "Lets get back before we get caught."

"Alright," Chase gave in. "Lets go back."

They reached their room and were shocked to find Logan there, lying on his bed. "Logan!" Michael shouted. "How long have you been here? We've been out looking for you for almost two hours!"

"Oh," Logan replied.

"How long were you here?" Michael exclaimed.

"I don't know. An hour?" he guessed.

"Chase! I told you he'd be fine!" Michael announced.

"Well now I can tell Zoey that." Chase turned to Logan. "Where were you man?" he asked.

"What's it matter?" Logan responded, rolling over so he was facing the wall.

Chase and Michael exchanged glances. "Is something wrong Logan?" Chase questioned hesitantly.

"No, I'm fine," he answered sarcastically. Chase and Michael looked at each other again, wondering what to say next. Logan continued talking though. "I screwed up. Actually, I screwed up twice. Maybe even three times. All in one night! What the hell is wrong with me?"

Chase and Michael were surprised. "Logan–" Chase started.

"Just leave me alone," Logan muttered.

Chase and Michael did what they were told, and they soon fell asleep. Logan lay awake and looked out the window. He could see the stars. _Damn stars._ he thought angrily. _If only I hadn't freaked out. If only I'd taken a minute to think. I could have Dana in my arms right now._ With those thoughts ringing in his head, he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'd really like 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. At the very least, 3 great reviews. Wait, I should define what I mean by "great reviews". Umm…I guess…details maybe? I don't know what I mean actually. lol. So please just review and the more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter goes up. Thanks!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	9. Up, Up, Up

**A/N: Thank you so much to all the FABULOUS reviewers! You guys rock! And thanks to anyone who reads the story, even if you don't review it. I'd still appreciate your reviews though! I'd love to know what you think! Unfortunately, this chapter is a little bit on the short side. The next chapter's a little bit longer, but I think it's more interesting. Not saying this one's terrible though. It's not a whole lot of exciting stuff though. More like setting things up for the next chapter kind of. Now, onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**hopefully – The chapters do get longer, I promise. And there's definitely more Dana and Logan. I'd keep having to force myself to stop writing some of them and put in some of the others. lol. This isn't until near the end though so expect a lot of Dana and Logan. The bet's consistently there, although it's not always a major thought. I don't want to give too much away though. I'm sorry about your mom and brother. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dark Dreamer xXx – Dana and Logan will have their fair share of ups and downs. Dana actually says something like that in one of the later chapters. lol. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Dana ran because she finally decides to kiss him, and he backs away. I think she kind of thinks he was almost leading her on. The bet is long lasting, though not exactly prominent. My later chapters are longer. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Tears On My Cheeks – Thank you so much! And I have so much homework and activities too. I hate it. Well, the homework. The activities are fun. lol. Good luck if decided to try out for cheerleading! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**shutup – Do you mean the summary I wrote for this story? It might not be that great, yeah, but it does support Dana and Logan. This story is more of a Dana and Logan story than anything. Is that what you meant?**

**nikki – It became more focused on Dana and Logan by accident. lol. It wasn't going to be so much more prominent than everything else but I just love writing about them so I tended to write about them more. I'm glad you're liking it! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except John Robinson and Kyle Jones. Oh and the title of this chapter – Up, Up, Up – is a song I heard a couple of years ago or something.But it's a song title and I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 9

Zoey woke up to a beeping sound. She blinked. It was the alarm clock. "Turn it off!" Dana moaned.

Zoey hit the alarm off. Nicole and Dana sat up abruptly. "Zoey! You're here!" Nicole exclaimed happily.

Zoey smiled. _I guess talking to Chase did help._ she realized. "Yeah, I'm here! So everyone get up!" she instructed.

Dana groaned. "How about you let me sleep?" she suggested.

"No way! You'll miss class!" Zoey told her.

"So?" Dana complained. She was tired. She didn't fall asleep for a while last night after what happened with Logan. Dana sighed. She'd always known he was a jerk but…

"Come on Dana! Get up!" Nicole exclaimed.

Dana shot her a look of death and Nicole quickly closed her mouth. Not only was she tired, but going to class would involve seeing Logan – something she didn't want to do. "I'm staying here," she protested.

"No you're not," Zoey argued. "Get up and get ready. Now."

Dana glared at Zoey but she held her ground. Dana sighed and rolled out of bed. "Fine, I'll get up, but you have to listen to me complain all day," she gave in.

Zoey smiled. "Deal," she agreed.

* * *

"Turn it off!" Logan shouted, throwing his pillow at the alarm clock. The alarm clock fell off the table and broke. "At least it stopped beeping," he muttered. 

"Dude! You just broke our alarm clock!" Michael exclaimed.

"I'll buy us a new one," Logan replied. "Will someone give me my pillow back? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sleep?" Chase repeated groggily. "We have to get up. I'd tell you what time it was but you broke the clock." Chase tossed Logan his pillow.

"I'm not going to class today," Logan announced.

"What? Why not?" Michael asked.

"None of your business," Logan snapped.

Michael backed off. "Dude, something's up," he whispered to Chase.

Chase nodded. "Logan, come on. You have to go to class," Chase pointed out.

"Screw class," Logan answered.

Chase and Michael glanced at each other. Chase thought about asking if something was wrong, then last night came back to him. "Ohh, I get it," he thought aloud.

"Just leave me alone," Logan shot back.

Chase backed off. "What should we tell everyone when you ask where you are?" he questioned.

"I feel sick," Logan responded, remembering the excuse Dana had used last night to get out of watching a movie with him.

Luckily for Logan, Chase and Michael didn't remember that. "Ok dude," Michael agreed reluctantly.

Once the two boys had left, Logan got up and walked over to the window. He looked around until he spotted Zoey and Nicole in their usual spot. But where was Dana? She came up to them suddenly, looking very unhappy, though it didn't seem to phase Zoey and Nicole. _I wonder if Dana wanted to skip class too._ he thought. Suddenly his eyes lit up. This could be his chance! Before he could move though, he saw Chase and Michael walking over towards them. They talked for a minute, then Dana glanced over at the window where Logan was still sitting. He dropped to the ground, but he was pretty sure she'd seen him. _Is that good?_ he wondered. After a few minutes on the ground, he slowly crept back up and looked out the window. They were gone. He sighed and crawled back into bed, thinking bitterly, _Today's going to suck.

* * *

_

"Ooh, John Robinson looks really cute today," Nicole noted.

Zoey laughed. "What about Kyle Jones?" she asked.

"He's yesterday's news. Like I said, John looks really cute today," Nicole replied.

Dana joined them, a frown on her face. "I still don't see why I had to get up," she muttered.

Nicole didn't pay any attention. Zoey just smiled and rolled her eyes. Dana sat down and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey Zoey! Hey Nicole! Hey Dana!" Chase called as he and Michael made their way over.

"Hey guys!" Zoey responded.

"Where's Logan?" Dana wondered aloud. She quickly added, "He's usually here with you guys."

"Yeah. He said he felt sick," Chase explained.

"Those were his exact words?" Dana inquired, sitting up slightly.

Chase looked confused. "Yeah? We asked him what we should tell people when they ask where you are and he said, 'I feel sick.'," Chase answered.

Dana glanced up at the window of the boys dorm. She saw a flash of movement. She wondered if Logan had been watching them. She suspected he had been. "I'm going to class," she announced.

Zoey raised her eyebrows. "What happened to wanting to skip class?" she quizzed.

"You're making me go, remember?" Dana told her. Before Zoey or anyone else could reply, she walked off.

"What was that about?" Chase wondered.

Zoey shrugged. "I don't know, but the rest of us should get to class too," she commented.

They all agreed and headed off for class.

* * *

**A/N: I pretty much talked out everything in my first note. lol. Umm…I hope everyone likes this chapter! It's not the best though. It's getting really close to what I consider the better chapters though. I'd really like 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. I _might_ take less since I won't have much homework to busy me up but I don't know. Just review anyway because I love knowing what you think of the story! Your reviews are going to especially important in the later chapters because I'm going to take your opinions into consideration for stuff for the sequel! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	10. Know It All

**A/N: Thank you to everyone, everyone, everyone! You guys rock! I'm kind of hyper right now. lol. Ok so, onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**chichicutie24 – I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dark Dreamer xXx – I'm glad you're liking it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**peace – I'm glad you like it! There's a lot of Dana and Logan in this chapter. And of course in all of my other chapters, for the most part. lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – Wow, good job. That was actually my original thought when I was writing that but then I kind of changed it. You'll see what happens instead. I'm glad you're liking the story! This chapter's kind of on the shorter side too, unfortunately, but after this I think they start getting longer. Well, at some point after this. Maybe not directly after but soon. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Deanna – I'm glad that you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – Thank you so much! Honestly, I _love_ the fact that you were hesitant about reading at first. The fact that you really like it now is really great for me. I like the character of Logan so I believe he has to have a nice side somewhere so that's what probably helped me write him. Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Pepper and Rich. I also don't own Blix.

* * *

Chapter 10

Logan sat on the couch watching a blank TV screen. He'd done absolutely nothing for the past 4 hours and on top of that, he was starved from skipping breakfast. He figured there was some food in their room somewhere, but he didn't go look for it. He just sat there.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He turned and looked at the door. The person knocked again. Logan said nothing.

"Logan! Open the damn door – I know you're in there!" came Dana's voice.

Logan jumped over the couch and ran to the door. He opened it and, even though it had sounded like Dana's voice, he was still shocked to see her standing there. "Dana!" he exclaimed. Then he realized he was still in just his boxers. "I'll go put on some pants and–" he started.

Dana cut him off. "I'm not staying long," she told him.

Logan frowned. "Why not?" he asked.

"Zoey's forcing me to go to class," Dana answered.

"Screw class. That's what I told Chase and Michael this morning," Logan replied.

"Yeah well Chase and Michael are wimps so they let you skip class," Dana commented.

"Or maybe I'm just tougher than you," Logan teased.

Dana glared at him, but slowly began to smile. "You wish, Reese," she retorted.

"Reese?" Logan repeated, smiling.

"It's half your name," Dana remarked.

Logan laughed. Suddenly he noticed that she was holding a bag. "What's in the bag?" he inquired.

Dana smiled wickedly. "Oh, just a little something I decided to bring," she said casually.

Logan shot the bag a weary look. Dana stifled a laugh. "For me?" he questioned finally.

Dana nodded. "Yeah. Here." She handed him the bag.

Logan cautiously opened it…only to find a cheeseburger. His eyes widened. "You brought me food? You rock!" he shouted. He sat down on the couch and went to take a bite of the burger, then paused. "What did you do to it?"

Dana laughed. "Nothing – honest," she informed him, going over to the mini-fridge and getting them each a Blix. "Catch."

Logan caught the Blix easily. "Dana, why'd you bring me a cheeseburger?" he quizzed.

"Do I have to have a reason?" she snapped, sitting down on the other end of the couch so she was facing him..

"No but you do," Logan noted.

"How do you know?" she shot back.

"Because I know you Dana. I know that you wouldn't just come over here and give me a cheeseburger," Logan explained.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not you, Dana."

"You think you know me so well," Dana muttered.

"I do!" Logan answered, without thinking.

Dana looked at him curiously. "Lets play a little game then," she suggested.

Logan sighed. "Ok," he gave in.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Black."

"Favorite food?"

"Cheeseburger."

"Favorite number?"

"9," Logan countered. "Your favorite animal is a dog and your favorite type of dog is a chocolate Labrador Retriever. The only thing you miss about home is your dog, Pepper. When you were 6, you went to the zoo and a monkey tried to bite your finger. Your grandmother died when you were 3. While you may say you're afraid of nothing, you don't like spiders – but I'm not saying you're afraid of them. You broke up with your boyfriend because he was pissed that you were coming here. His name was Rich. He gave you your first kiss. The first words you said to me at the start of this year were, 'Wish I didn't have to see you again.'"

Dana was shocked. Everything he'd said was true. Logan was just as shocked as Dana was. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. He was really laying it all on the line.

* * *

"Listen, Zoey, about last night–" Chase whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it right now!" Zoey shouted. They were at lunch, waiting for Michael, Nicole, and Dana.

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"I can't start crying now!" she exclaimed.

Before Chase could reply he saw Michael heading over. He sighed and pushed the issue from his mind. "Hey guys," Michael greeted as he sat down.

"Hey Michael," Zoey and Chase replied.

Nicole suddenly came running over. "Is everyone here? I have the best news!" she screamed.

"Dana's not here yet," Zoey told her.

"Where is she?" Nicole questioned anxiously, looking around. "I don't see her anywhere!"

"Michael, didn't you have English with her right before lunch?" Zoey recalled.

"Yeah. She ran out as soon as the bell rang. I figured she ran to get lunch but I guess not," Michael commented.

"I bet she went back to our room to try to skip the rest of her classes!" Nicole suggested.

"You're probably right, come on, lets go get her," Zoey decided.

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't that long but it did have some good action, in my opinion. Again, my later chapters are longer. Please review and I'll try to post more this weekend. This chapter marks ¼ of all of the chapters! Wow! Ok so, please review! I'd like 5 reviews again before posting but since I got 6 reviews this time, maybe I'll post it after 4. But it also depends on when I get time to post it. Unfortunately, I might not be able to post another chapter until Sunday. I'll see what I can do though. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	11. Ideas

**A/N: Thanks to everyone! It's 2 in the morning so this isn't going to be the best author's note. Fortunately, the chapter's already been written at a time when I was more awake. This chapter is leading to the good parts.**

**The Tears On My Cheeks – No problem, I know how busy things can get. I wrote a script for a TV show once. But it was only one episode. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – I do love this story. It's the first really good story I've finished. I always try to write stories but I lose my inspiration or something but they don't get finished. This is my first finished story – other than stories I've had to write for school. Everyone gets writers block. If you want me to give you any suggestions or anything, just ask. Yeah, no one really expects Logan to pay so careful attention. I liked that part. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – I know, it's annoying. But they're looking for her this time mostly because Zoey's kind of freaking out because she doesn't know where she is. She's kind of traumatized after the whole Dustin thing. She gets worried really easily. Logan and Dana make the best couple – I'm still mad that they took her off the show. Dana actually doesn't reveal how much she knows, if anything at all. Maybe I should put that in at a later date. Yeah, I read the summaries and if it says it's a Dana and Logan story I decided to try and read it. lol. I read other stories too though. I don't know exactly how long I'll continue the story, but at least through the sequel. I actually started writing it the other day. I have one and part of a second chapter. I'm so glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Yeah, I love how Logan knows all that. It really shows his sweet side. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Adam Mason.

* * *

Chapter 11

"She's not here!" Nicole announced as the four looked around the dorm.

"Where do you think she could be?" Zoey wondered.

No one could think of anything. "We have to go find her! What if something happened to her?" Zoey exclaimed.

Chase remembered that Zoey had said almost that same thing last night when Logan was missing. That gave him an idea. "Maybe she went to go visit Logan," he suggested.

"Why would she do that?" Nicole asked.

Chase shrugged. "It was just an idea," he defended.

"Lets go check your dorm," Zoey decided, leading the way out the door.

* * *

"How do you know all that stuff about me? Why do you know all that stuff about me?" Dana questioned.

Logan sighed. "I don't know. You've said it – directly or indirectly. You said it or showed it all somehow," he told her.

"But why? Why listen to all that? Why notice all that? And why'd you remember all that?" she asked.

Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I…I don't know. I guess…it's just…Dana, you…you're…interesting," he explained.

"Interesting?" she repeated.

"Yeah. You're different from any girl – ever," Logan commented.

"Oh," Dana replied.

"Dana…I–"

"Dana! There you are!" Zoey exclaimed.

Dana whirled around. "Zoey? Nicole? Chase? Michael? What did you bring the whole campus up here? And what are you doing up here anyway?" she inquired.

"We were looking for you!" Zoey announced.

"Why? I'm fine," she noted.

"We didn't know that! We didn't know where you were!" Zoey pointed out.

"Why are you up here anyway?" Chase wondered.

"Because I knew he wasn't really sick and I wanted to make him come to class like Zoey made me," Dana answered quickly, getting up off the couch and moving away from Logan. She turned back around to face Logan. "Now come on. Get up and go to class, j–" she stopped when she remembered their bet. "Get up and lets go to class, ok?" she changed her sentence to.

"I need to get dressed first unless you want me to go to class in my boxers," Logan teased.

"I'll be outside," she responded. "We'll be outside," she corrected, after turning around and remembering that Zoey, Nicole, Chase, and Michael were still there.

* * *

"Ok, so, my news!" Nicole exclaimed once they were out in the hallway. "I think Adam Mason likes me!"

"Really?" Zoey chirped.

"Yeah! Today in history, he gave me his pencil!" Nicole squealed.

"Did you ask him for a pencil?" Dana asked, sounding bored.

"Yeah, I did," Nicole answered, amazed that Dana knew that.

"I'm starving," Michael announced.

"Me too," Chase agreed.

"Go eat," Dana told them.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Michael commented then headed back outside.

"Zo? Nicole? Coming?" Chase prompted.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Nicole," Zoey decided.

Chase, Zoey, and Nicole left, leaving Dana alone outside Logan's room. She sighed and leaned against the door. Suddenly it opened and she went flying backwards. Logan caught her before she hit the ground.

"Nice catch," Dana remarked.

"Nice fall," Logan teased.

Dana smiled, rolled her eyes, and stood up. "Hey, where's that cheeseburger I brought you?" she questioned.

"Over there and in my stomach," Logan told her.

Dana grabbed the remaining half of the cheeseburger off the table and took a bite.

"Hey! That's my cheeseburger!" Logan whined.

"Yeah well I'm starving. Besides, I got it for you," Dana pointed out.

Logan watched her bite into the cheeseburger again and smiled. Dana looked up. "What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"Nothing, lets go," he replied quickly.

"I'm still eating," Dana complained.

Logan laughed. "I thought you wanted to make me go to class," he taunted.

"Yeah well I don't want to go to class on an empty stomach," she noted.

"Hey, I have an idea," Logan began.

Dana looked at him curiously, unsure what to expect. "What?" she responded.

A smile crept onto Logan's face. "Instead of you making me go to class, lets just both skip class," he suggested.

Dana began to smile too. "Logan, that's the best idea you've had since I've met you," she stated.

Logan grinned. "They can only get better, honey," he declared.

Dana rolled her eyes at the "honey" comment but didn't say anything. "Now's your chance to prove it. What do we do instead of go to class?" she wondered.

Logan thought it over. "How about I get us a limo and we head on down to Beverly Hills for the day?" he proposed.

Dana's eyes lit up and she grinned. "I love that idea!" she shouted. "Logan Reese, if you pull this off…"

Logan grinned too. "What?" he prompted.

"If you pull this off…oh, what the hell. If you pull this off, I'll make out with you," she decided.

Logan was shocked. Extremely shocked. He was sure his eyes must've bugged out of his head. He wouldn't have been surprised if he'd fainted. "You, Dana Cruz, are offering to make out with me?" he repeated.

"Only if this day is great because it'll be worth it if it is," she explained.

Logan grinned. This would be the best day of both of their lives – he was going to make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I'm getting excited now. lol. This chapter was longer, although I do have more shorter ones after but we're getting to my favorite chapters. Now I better post this so I can get to bed. Enjoy!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	12. Missing In Action

**A/N: You guys are so awesome, thank you! Thankfully, I'm not writing this at 2 am again. lol. That was probably a one time thing. Anyway, it's to the good parts so I'm getting excited. lol. Now for my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**Happymoose101 – Yeah, it was late but I had a bunch of my friends over and stuff so yeah. I don't want to say anything about what happens with Dana and Logan. I love it all though. They're so great. I'm so excited. lol. I still have homework too. I hate homework. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**skyhighhippie – I'm glad you're liking it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – Dana was great. I agree with you. Plus they all basically have really similar personalities now. With the exception of Quinn and Logan, they're all pretty similar. Well, maybe Michael too but you don't even see him enough to know that. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – There will be some drama and excitement and stuff. I think it's pretty good. It takes up the majority of the next chapters. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**rupertsbabe – Thanks, I'm glad you like the story! I love writing. I've read one of your stories and I thought it was pretty good. I read the one with the truth or dare game and Dana and Logan. I thought that was a cool plot. Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Mr. Henson.

* * *

Chapter 12

Zoey walked into science class with Chase. "Zoey, we should talk. You should talk," Chase told her.

"No!" Zoey hissed.

Chase sighed. "How about I come by your dorm later?" he suggested.

Before Zoey could reply, Mr. Henson interrupted. "Mr. Matthews, Miss Brooks, would either of you happen to know where your friends Mr. Reese and Miss Cruz are?" he inquired.

Zoey and Chase exchanged looks. "Dana said at lunch that she didn't feel good," Zoey lied.

"Logan hasn't been to class all day," Chase piped up. "He was sick this morning."

"Well, since they're the only two absent, you can inform them that they will be partners for our upcoming project and that they should see me for more information," Mr. Henson informed them.

"Yes sir," Chase and Zoey replied.

The bell rang and everyone sat down and stopped talking. "Good afternoon everyone. Today is a very important class period, so it's a shame Mr. Reese and Miss Cruz will be missing it. Today, we're starting on our newest project," Mr. Henson began. "I'm going to hand out the information packets, and then elaborate on their content."

* * *

"Yes, hi. I need a limo," Logan told the limo company over the phone. "No, I'm 16." Logan laughed. "You obviously don't know who I am. I'm Logan Reese, son of the famous Hollywood movie producer Malcolm Reese. That's right. So, can I have a limo or what?" The limo company said something and Logan smiled. "I thought so. Have a limo meet me and my friend outside of the entrance to PCA. Don't come into the school though and don't say who sent you. Do your job right, and the benefits will be great. I have some nice dead president friends who would love to meet you." The limo company said something else and Logan nodded. "Good. Bye." He hung up and turned to Dana. "We're all set babe. We've got the best limo in town." 

Dana smiled, ignoring the "babe" comment. "So lets go!" she exclaimed.

Logan smiled and shook his head. "Dana, sweetheart, you're so naïve," he chuckled.

Dana shot him a look. "What does that mean?" she snapped.

Logan laughed. "We're not going to go wait outside for the limo. The limo's going to wait for us. We'll go in a few minutes. Besides, we have to be careful how we approach things. We're going to be sneaking off campus," he explained.

Dana sighed and sat down on the couch. "How long do we have to wait?" she complained.

Logan checked his watch. "Wait here, I'll be right back," he announced, then quietly opened the door and snuck out into the hall.

Dana watched the door close. What was she doing here? _You're going in a limo to Beverly Hills and having the best day of your life._ she reminded herself. _With Logan?_ a voice in her head teased. Dana shook the thoughts away.

Logan came back. "Ok, we're clear. Lets go," he instructed.

* * *

Zoey bit her lip, then discreetly took out her cell phone. She text messaged Nicole. 

_where's dana+logan? not here._

She made sure her ringer was off, then sent the message, hoping she wouldn't get Nicole in trouble. She glanced down at her phone and saw that Nicole had replied.

_really? dunno. chase doesn't no? i'll ask michael._

Zoey was about to reply when she got another message.

_michael doesn't no. search afta class?_

Zoey sighed.

_k_

Zoey put her phone away and focused back on what Mr. Henson was saying. "Now, I'm going to let everyone choose their partners, with the exception of Mr. Reese and Miss Cruz since they're both not here. They will be partnered together. Everyone else must now partner up," he told the class.

Chase looked over at Zoey. "Partners?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied with a smile. "No one knows where Dana and Logan are," she whispered. "I text messaged Nicole and she didn't know and she asked Michael and he didn't know either. I'm worried."

Chase sighed. "It's Dana and Logan, Zoey. They'll be fine. They were both fine the times they were missing," he pointed out.

"I know but…" she trailed off.

"Why don't you text message Dana if your so worried?" Chase suggested.

Zoey's eyes lit up. "Of course! I can't believe I hadn't thought of that! Thanks Chase, you're awesome!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug.

Chase blushed. "Oh, well, uhh, you're welcome," he stammered.

Zoey quickly pulled out her cell phone again. She began typing the message when suddenly she heard, "Miss Brooks? Is that part of your project?"

Zoey's head jerked up and she looked at Mr. Henson. "Umm…no sir," she mumbled.

"I see. I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate your phone. You can have it back tomorrow after class," he informed her.

Zoey bit her lip. She felt like she was going to cry. Not only did she never get in trouble in class, but now she couldn't find out if Dana and Logan were ok! She looked down and handed Mr. Henson her cell phone. Chase watched in silence. As Mr. Henson turned to leave he blurted out, "It was my fault!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Matthews?" Mr. Henson asked.

Chase gulped. "I told her to text message Dana because she…wanted to make sure she was feeling ok," he explained.

Mr. Henson looked between the two. "That's still no excuse–" he began.

"Here, take my phone instead. Zoey's innocent," Chase declared.

Mr. Henson thought it over. "I'll give you both your phone's back at the end of class," he decided, taking Chase's phone as well and walking back to his desk.

Zoey sighed. "Thanks for trying Chase." She gave a small smile.

"Sorry Zo," he apologized.

"It's ok, really. You're right, Dana and Logan are probably fine," she assured him. _I wish I knew though.

* * *

_

**A/N: Ok so this wasn't the best either but it's getting really close. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the next chapter. I'd really like to get 5 reviews before I post. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	13. Secret Agents

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading! This chapter's a little longer. Some good – but not great – Dana and Logan stuff here, in my opinion. It gets better. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**chichicutie24 – Yeah, it takes a while to completely unfold. The whole day goes on for, like, over 10 chapters I think. lol. I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – It is awful having to see Chase pining for her and her being oblivious. As for the project, something like that was my original thought but I haven't mentioned what the project actually is yet. lol. I'll probably end up doing something along those lines. This chapter's kind of longer. They get longer. I went through and read and put some author's notes and stuff on all the of chapter's to the start of the next day in the story. I think I went up to…chapter 26. So this day is long. lol. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – Yeah, the conversation with the limo company is so Logan. lol. Chase is so sweet, I feel bad for him sometimes. For a couple of reasons. One, because he likes Zoey so much and she doesn't even have the slightest clue and two, because of things in my story that I don't think have happened yet but I can't remember because I read through chapter 26 yesterday so I'm mixing up things that have happened and things that haven't. Well, I know what Dana and Logan stuff has happened just by looking at what's going on in this chapter but Zoey and Chase stuff, I can't remember. I don't think the part(s) I'm thinking of have happened yet though. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ashlee – Thanks, I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Logan's evil master mind – I can't tell what you think of the story from your reviews. Well, I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Mrs. Reedman, Adam Mason, and Antonio.

* * *

Chapter 13

Nicole heard a muffled beeping sound. She glanced at her purse, not daring to open it while Mrs. Reedman was still looking around for the source of the noise. Mrs. Reedman turned back towards the board and Nicole took out her phone. She had a text message from Zoey!

_where's dana+logan? not here._

Nicole was surprised. They had said they were going to class. She quickly replied.

_really? dunno. chase doesn't no? i'll ask michael._

She quickly sent a text message to Michael.

_no where dana+logan r? not in class. zo's worried._

Michael sent a reply back quickly.

_no clue._

Nicole sighed and sent Zoey another message.

_michael doesn't no. search afta class?_

Zoey replied back.

_k_

Nicole put her phone away and went back to daydreaming about her and Adam Mason.

* * *

"Shh," Logan whispered, grabbing Dana's hand and leading her down the hallway.

Dana looked down at her hand in Logan's a felt a chill run up her spine. She pushed the thought away. They hurried down the hall and made it outside without getting caught.

"Hide!" Logan hissed, pushing them into a bush.

"What is it?" Dana asked, quietly as she could.

Logan smiled. "Nothing, I just thought he would be fun to do that," he explained.

Dana laughed and playfully hit him. "Come on, lets get up," she told him.

They quietly looked around and then cautiously made their way to the front of PCA. Luckily, they made it without any problems. "Lets jump the fence," Logan suggested.

"Why? We don't need to," Dana pointed out.

"It's make it more fun this way. Besides, for all we know there could be some secret alarm," Logan commented.

Dana laughed and shook her head. "Ok, lets do it," she agreed.

She tried to jump up and get a good grip on the top of the fence but she couldn't reach. She attempted to climb up it but that didn't work either. "Logan, help me up," she instructed.

Logan put his hands on her waist. His heart was suddenly in his throat. He swallowed back down and turned his attention back to the fence. He lifted Dana up and she grabbed the top of the fence. He helped her up then stood beneath her, ready to catch her if she fell.

Dana pulled herself over the top of the fence and jumped down to the other side. Now it was Logan's turn. He jumped up and grabbed the top of the fence. He pulled himself up towards the top. _Man, all those workouts are really paying off right now._ he thought to himself as he got his legs up and over the top of the fence. He jumped down, joining Dana on the other side.

"We're home free now!" Logan shouted.

Dana instinctively put her hand over his mouth. "Quiet! We're still right next to the school!" she reminded him.

Logan smiled, although Dana couldn't see it. He stuck his tongue out and licked her hand. "Eww! Logan!" she screamed, wiping her hand on his shirt.

"Hey! Watch the shirt, it's expensive!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm to stop her from messing up his shirt farther.

Dana rolled her eyes and laughed. She stopped suddenly. "I think I heard something," she muttered.

Logan listened. He heard it too. "Come on!" he announced, hurrying away from the school.

Dana ran after him. She was cutting class to ride a limo through Beverly Hills. This was great. She smiled and looked at Logan, who was now next to her. He did look kind of cute right now. _No!_ She turned away from Logan, mad at herself for thinking that. Logan was a jerk and he always would be.

Logan suddenly stopped running and grabbed Dana's arm. She jerked it away. Logan was surprised. She'd been fine when he'd done that before. He pushed the thought aside. "I think we're safe. Lets walk the rest of the way to the limo," he decided.

Dana just nodded her head. Logan sighed and looked at her. What happened? They had been flirting a minute ago. _This is so confusing._ he thought.

They walked in silence for a minute, then Dana said, "Why do we have to walk? Remember how you pushed us into the bush just for fun? Why don't we run to the limo like we're being chased – just for fun?"

Logan smiled. "Dana, Dana, Dana," he chided. "You don't know much about this kind of stuff, do you? It's a limo, sweetie. Not a getaway car."

Dana glared at him. "Don't call me sweetie," she snapped.

Logan had no idea what had happened. He'd been calling her honey and babe and stuff before and she's been fine. What made now different? _Well if that's what she wants, then that's what she'll get._ "Whatever," he remarked, then began walking on without her.

Dana was shocked. That jerk! _You brought this onto yourself._ a voice nagged. She ignored it and followed Logan. They were silent the rest of the way to the limo. When they reached the corner, the limo was waiting there for them.

"Mr. Reese?" the limo driver questioned.

"The one and only," Logan replied.

"I'm Antonio, and I'll be your limo driver today." The limo driver opened the door for them. "Ladies first, Dana," Logan declared, with an almost mocking tone.

Dana got into the limo and gasped in awe. It was amazing. She'd never been in a limo before. Logan got in behind her. "You like?" he teased.

She nodded. "This is amazing! They have a radio, a DVD player, a mini-bar!" she noted, looking around in admiration. "Logan this is fantastic!" Before she realized what she was doing, she hugged him.

Logan smiled, afraid to say or do anything, thinking she'd let go. He gently put his arms around her. _It's all for you baby._ is what he wanted to say. But he couldn't. He was going to say something else when Dana pulled away, embarrassed that she'd just hugged him like that.

The window dividing the driver from the passengers rolled down. "Where to Mr. Reese?" Antonio asked.

"Beverly Hills," Logan answered.

The driver nodded and the window rolled up. The limo started and they were off.

* * *

**A/N: I can't think of much else to say. Oh, I thought of this earlier so I guess I'll mention it now. My chapter titles are awful. lol. I just read through the chapters and try to think of a good title. For the sequel, I'll try to work on that more. Ok so, 5 reviews, then I'll post chapter 14! Next chapter still isn't all that great but they're getting there, honest! Please review! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	14. Don't Cha

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads this story! You guys rock! Now, as always, onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**Logan's evil master mind – Hmm…I'm gonna hope and guess that you like it. lol. Unfortunately for me, I'm one of those super curious people so this might bug me not knowing. lol. But on the other hand, I like to torture people and not tell them things. lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – Thanks! I love Logan's character so that probably helps. Actually, I have 40 chapters. I've never been good at writing short stories. lol. I can think of one instance where I feel bad for him and there's another reason, but it's putting a few different times together. Don't want to give anything away though. Thanks for reviewing!**

**beachbum2692 – I'm glad you like it! The good balance between Dana and Logan stuff and everything else probably comes from the fact that the story originally wasn't supposed to be centered around them but turned out more like that since I just love writing about them. lol. It's not too hard because I think I started writing it in August and finished it near the end of September. So now it's just writing out the author's notes and stuff and posting it. I'll usually always have time on the weekends, but the during the week might be harder, but I love this story and I love posting it so I try to still post a lot during the week. As long as I get enough reviews and I have at least a few minutes to spare, I'll often post a chapter a day. I'm constantly checking for reviews and stuff and I just love it. Yes, I'm definitely having a sequel. I've started writing it too. I have about 1 ½ chapters. My summary isn't that great, maybe I should change it. For one thing, it's also too long to see it all. lol. Well, I'm glad you ended up liking the story! I love what a great response this story is getting! Thanks for reviewing!**

**soapmaniac22 – I hope you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Mr. Henson, Mrs. B, and Adam Mason. I also don't own the song "Don't Cha," which is also the title of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Miss Brooks, Mr. Matthews, your cell phones," Mr. Henson said as he handed them over.

"Thank you sir," Zoey replied.

"Thanks," Chase agreed.

They hurried outside to meet up with Nicole and Michael. "Hey guys, what took you so long?" Nicole asked.

"Mr. Henson confiscated our cell phones during class so we had to stay at the end to get them back," Zoey explained.

"Oh, ok. So, lets find Dana and Logan!" Nicole chirped.

"Right. Chase had the brilliant idea to text message Dana, but that's when Mr. Henson took my phone away so I didn't get the chance, but I will now," Zoey told them.

_where r u+logan?_

She sent the message. "Now all we can do is wait," Chase reminded her.

"I gotta get to class. I have Mr. Henson next," Michael noted.

"Bye Michael," they replied as he hurried off.

"The rest of us should probably get to class too," Chase pointed out.

"Yeah, ok. Bye guys!" Zoey called.

"Bye Zo!" Chase and Nicole replied, going the off to their next class.

Zoey lingered outside her classroom door a moment longer, waiting for a response. The bell would ring any minute. She sighed, put her cell phone away, and walked in to the classroom.

* * *

"What radio station do you want to listen to?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Something hip hop?" she suggested.

"Hip hop, got it," Logan replied, turning on the radio. He scanned through a radio station where "Don't Cha" by The Pussycat Dolls was playing.

"Oh! Put it back to that!" Dana exclaimed.

Logan changed it back. The chorus blasted into the limo. Dana sang along with it.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Logan sighed. _I wish you were my girlfriend Dana._ he thought wistfully. _Wait, what?_ Logan was shocked by his thoughts. Was he really that serious about Dana? He shuddered and focused on the present.

Dana's cell phone suddenly went off. Dana looked at it. "Zoey text messaged me. She wants to know where we are," she read.

"Don't tell her!" Logan blurted out. "It'll ruin the fun. Just tell her we're fine and hope she'll go away."

Dana thought about it. "Ok," agreed and sent a message back to Zoey.

_we're fine. 4get it._

The song ended and Logan looked at Dana. _I wish she was mine.

* * *

_

Zoey couldn't concentrate. What if something was wrong? What is someone had kidnapped them or something? She couldn't live with that. Zoey took out her phone and was relieved to see a reply from Dana. She frowned as she read the reply.

_we're fine. 4get it._

Zoey sighed quietly and put her phone away. She couldn't wait until class was over so she could go back and talk with the others.

* * *

"Do you think Dana replied to Zoey's text message yet?" Nicole whispered to Chase.

"Why don't you text message her and ask?" Chase replied, getting rather annoyed with her questioning.

"Good idea!" Nicole exclaimed quietly. She took out her cell phone and text messaged Zoey.

_dana reply?_

She sent it and waited and waited and waited. Finally, nearly 5 minutes later, Zoey sent a text message back.

_ya. "we're fine. 4get it."_

Nicole poked Chase. "She replied!" she told him.

"I'll hear about it from Zoey after class," he responded.

Nicole sent a reply back.

_so she's w/logan? wonder wat they're doing_

Nicole watched her phone, anxiously awaiting a reply.

_dunno. g2g, mrs. b getting suspicious._

Nicole put her phone away and looked at the clock. 30 minutes left of class. She sighed and began to daydream, once again, about Adam Mason.

* * *

**A/N: It's getting to the exciting chapters – honest! lol. I hope everyone still liked this chapter. Next chapter is a good one! Yay! I'm getting excited. lol. Reviews! I'd really like 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! I'm excited for the next chapter now. lol. Please review! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	15. Beverly Hills

**A/N: Thank you everyone! That was the quickest time for me to get my 5 reviews! You guys rock! I'm so anxious to post this chapter because they excitement starts here and it's making me excited! lol. I can't wait to see what you guys think of it and stuff! You're opinions mean so much to me! Oh and I changed my summary so it's shorter.lol. Now, I want to get to the chapter so, onto my oh-so fabulous reviews whom I can't thank enough!**

**Happymoose101 – Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Logan's evil master mind – I'm wearing my new shoes. I like them. They make me taller. I'm short. lol. Hope you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ashley – I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – On your review to Chapter 13: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Yeah, that excitement I've been promising wasn't really there but it's here now! This chapter has some excitement and it's making me excited! lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Like I just said above, this chapter starts the excitement! It's making me really hyper. lol. I don't want to give away anything that happens, but I can say, read this chapter and there's some exciting stuff! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Antonio. I also don't own the song "Beverly Hills," which is also the title of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15

Zoey, Nicole, Chase, and Michael met up again after class. Zoey showed them the text message. "Why didn't she say where she was?" she wondered.

"Well, she's with Logan, right?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah," Nicole answered.

"I bet Logan told her not to!" Chase exclaimed, realizing what Michael had thought of.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"Who knows with Logan. They're probably out somewhere skipping class," Chase explained.

Zoey sighed. "Should I try again?" she inquired.

"She said to forget it, right? They don't want to tell you where they are, and they want you to leave them alone," Michael pointed out.

"What do you think they're doing?" Nicole quizzed.

"Skipping class and having fun while we're all stuck here," Chase replied glumly.

"If they'd invited you to skip class with them, you would've gone?" Zoey shouted.

Chase shrugged. "It's tempting. It's fun. Class is boring," he defended himself.

"Chase!" Zoey scolded.

"Oh man, the bell's going to ring any minute!" Michael realized.

"Lets get to class!" Zoey instructed.

* * *

"Scan the radio stations again," Dana instructed. 

Logan hit the scan button. When it stopped, "Beverly Hills" by Weezer was playing. "Keep it here! This is perfect!" Dana exclaimed.

_Where I come from isn't all that great_

_My automobile is a piece of crap_

_My fashion sense is a little whack_

_And my friends are just as screwy as me._

_I didn't go to boarding school_

_Preppy girls never looked at me_

_Why should they?_

_I ain't nobody_

_Got nothing in my pocket._

_Beverly Hills_

_That's where I want to be_

_Livin' in Beverly Hills_

_Beverly Hills_

_Rolling like a celebrity_

_Livin' in Beverly Hills_

_Look at all those movie stars_

_They're all so beautiful and clean_

_When the housemaids scrub the floors_

_They get the spaces in between._

_I wanna live a life like that_

_I wanna be just like a king_

_Take my picture by the pool_

'_Cause I'm the next big thing._

_Beverly Hills_

_That's where I want to be_

_Livin' in Beverly Hills_

_Beverly Hills_

_Rolling like a celebrity_

_Livin' in Beverly Hills_

Logan watched Dana sing along with the song, just having a blast. She looked beautiful. He wished she'd just like him.

_The truth is I don't stand a chance_

_It's something that you're born into_

_And I just don't belong._

_No I don't_

_I'm just a no-class beat down fool_

_And I will always be that way_

_I might as well enjoy my life_

_And watch the stars play._

_Beverly Hills_

_That's where I want to be_

_Livin' in Beverly Hills_

_Beverly Hills_

_Rolling like a celebrity_

_Livin' in Beverly Hills_

_Beverly Hills_

_Beverly Hills_

_Beverly Hills_

_Beverly Hills_

_Livin' in Beverly Hills._

Dana smiled. "I love that song," she commented.

Logan just smiled. He didn't want this day to end. But just like the song, the day would be over.

The window separating them from the driver rolled down. "We're in Beverly Hills, Mr. Reese." Yeah the day would be over eventually, but right now, it was just starting. Logan grinned. "Where exactly would you like to go?" Antonio inquired.

Logan rolled down the window and looked outside. "Ever been to Beverly Hills before, Dana?" he questioned.

"Never," she answered, looking out the window.

Logan smiled. "Then lets start with somewhere we can get a good tour," he told the driver. The driver nodded and the window rolled back up. "You'll love Beverly Hills, baby," Logan noted.

Dana smiled. She was so excited. Logan was right, she would love it. Suddenly, she noticed the sunroof. "Oh! Can we open the sunroof? Please Logan?" she begged, giving him her best "puppy dog" face.

There was no way he could turn her down. "Do you want to push the button?" he asked.

Dana let out a little scream. Logan laughed and pointed out the button that opened the sunroof. Dana pushed it and watched the sunroof open. She felt like a little kid again. Once the sunroof was open she stood up on the seat and stuck her head out. "Help me up!"

Logan gave her a look. "What are you doing?" he quizzed.

"I'm sitting on the roof," Dana replied with a smile. "Now help me up."

Logan sighed and lifted her up so she could pull herself up out of the sunroof. "This is awesome!" she called. Logan laughed. "Come on! It's lonely up here by myself." Dana held her hand out to him.

Logan sighed. "Alright, I'm coming up," he gave in.

Dana smiled and Logan pulled himself up out of the sunroof. They were now sitting with only their legs dangling in the limo. "Isn't this fun?" Dana shouted.

Logan smiled. She was right. It was an amazing view. It was great having the wind blowing against them. And, above all, it was fun sitting up there, riding down the streets of Beverly Hills.

Dana laughed and turned her head into the wind. She smiled and turned back to Logan. "So far you haven't done such a bad job on today," she informed him.

Logan smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of Dana's face. "I'm glad," he told her, genuinely.

Dana smiled and moved a little closer to him. "It's actually kind of cold up here," she stated. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Logan edged a little closer to her and put his arm around her. "Better?" he teased.

Dana lay her head against Logan's shoulder. "A little," she decided.

They sat there for a minute then Dana lifted her head up. Logan smiled at her and she smiled back. "You know what might be even better than sitting up here like this with you?" Logan whispered.

"What's that?" she responded.

"Sitting up here like this, kissing you."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! lol. This chapter was longer and exciting. I love all the Dana and Logan stuff. lol. I've always wanted to be in a limo with a sunroof and sit on top of the limo like that. lol. The next chapter's pretty good too. It's exciting, although I find this one more exciting but the next one's still good. I'll post it after 5 reviews so please review! Thanks! You guys are awesome! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	16. Sitting On A Sunroof

**A/N: Thanks to everyone! This is going to be the third chapter I've posted today!You guys are so awesome! Anyway, I don't find this chapter as exciting as the last one but it's still good. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**Happymoose101 – I know, I hate cliffhangers! It's fun writing them but it's awful waiting for what happens next so yeah. lol. I didn't know the words either. I looked them up online. lol. And yes, it's 40 chapters and then the sequel – for which I currently already have 2 chapters. I'm horrible at writing short stories. lol. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sarah – Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**luckistarr55 – Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! I love writing all of the Dana and Logan moments…and reading them too! lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**figgieskater9 – Thanks, I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – That would be so amazing! Dana's so lucky! I'm jealous! lol. Unfortunately, this chapter isn't extremely long, although it is longer than some of my earlier chapters. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimers: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Adam Mason and Mr. Henson.

* * *

Chapter 16

"I'm still worried about Dana and Logan," Zoey told the group when they met up again after class.

"Why? Dana did say they were fine," Michael pointed out.

"If it'll make you feel better, at the end of the day we can have a little search party or something and go look for them," Chase suggested.

"Oh! Can I invite Adam Mason?" Nicole asked.

"No! They're supposed to be sick! We can't let anyone find out they were skipping class – they'll get in trouble! And while I wouldn't really mind getting Logan in trouble, Dana will get in trouble too," Zoey explained.

"2 minute warning!" Chase announced.

"We should get going," Zoey decided.

They all agreed and headed off to their next class.

* * *

"Sitting up here like this, kissing you." 

Dana smiled and Logan smiled back. They both leaned in towards each other. Their eyes closed.

Dana couldn't believe this. Why was she going to let Logan kiss her? And why was she going to kiss him too?

Logan was thrilled. He was finally going to kiss Dana! This day was going so perfectly now.

Their lips were almost touching now. Just two seconds more and they'd be kissing. On top of a limo. Driving through Beverly Hills. Cutting class. What a great day.

* * *

_Nicole Bristow + Adam Mason_

_Adam Mason + Nicole Bristow_

_Adam Mason_

_Nicole Bristow_

_Nicole Mason_

_Mrs. Nicole Mason_

_Mrs. Adam Mason_

_Mrs. Nicole Bristow-Mason_

_Mr. and Mrs. Adam Mason_

_Nicole Bristow-Mason_

_Nicole + Adam_

"You must be taking very detailed notes, Miss Bristow," Mr. Henson commented.

Nicole's head jerked up and she slammed her notebook closed. Her face flushed a deep red. "Now that Miss Bristow has decided to join us again," Mr. Henson resumed talking.

Nicole was horrified. Had anyone seen what she'd written? That would be awful! Especially if someone told Adam! Unless he thought it was sweet. And then he asked her to be his girlfriend. Then they could live happily ever after. Nicole smiled. She liked that.

* * *

Dana and Logan were nearly kissing. Their lips were less than a millimeter apart. The limo thenstopped abruptly, causing Dana to lose her balance and fall off the roof into the limo. 

"Are you ok?" Logan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dana called back up, moving so Logan could climb down. He didn't.

"Wanna come back up? I'll hold onto you," he told her.

Dana sighed. Maybe it was a good thing she hadn't kissed Logan. "We're probably almost there," she pointed out.

"Don't you want to be able to say you made out on top of a limo?" Logan pushed her.

"Not if was with you," Dana snapped.

Logan was hurt, but he didn't show it. "Don't make me come down there and get you," he remarked.

Dana smiled. "I'd like to see you try," she taunted.

Logan grinned at the challenge. "OK," he agreed, jumping back down into the limo. Before Dana could react, he picked her up and hung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she shouted.

"Sure," Logan replied, lifting her up and putting her down on the roof of the limo. He quickly climbed out there and joined her. "Told you I'd get you up here," he commented, putting his arm around her.

"You got lucky," she muttered.

Logan grinned. "So, how about that kiss?" he prompted.

"In your dreams," Dana retorted.

Logan frowned. They'd lost the moment. _Damn._ "Come on babe. You might be able to say you're the only girl to have made out on top of a limo," he coaxed her. "I know you'll be able to say you're the only girl to have made out on top of a limo with Logan Reese."

"I'm not sure that's something I'd be proud of," she shot back.

Logan was hurt. Dana noticed it, and it shocked her. "Why do you want me to kiss you?" she whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Logan mumbled, starting to move away.

Dana grabbed Logan's arm. "Wait!" Logan looked at her. Dana sighed. "I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean, after all you've already done for me, it's the least I can do to thank you. And, the bet _does_ still stand," she added, remembering the bet.

The bet. Logan had forgotten all about it. He hoped she had too, and that their almost-kiss had been real. "Right," he murmured, leaning in towards her.

Dana closed her eyes. Her heart was beating fast. _Why?_ she asked herself. _It's just Logan._

Logan closed his eyes too. _I think I'm in love with Dana.

* * *

_

**A/N: This chapter isn't as long as the other one but it's somewhat longish and it's still pretty good. At least in my opinion. Next chapter is exciting – promise! I love the next chapter! I'd really like 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	17. Emotional Fireworks

**A/N: You guys are so awesome! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this posted! I had it all ready to go – I'd gotten my 5 reviews, written out my comments to my oh-so fabulous reviews…all I had to do was put in some quick author's notes but I had _so_ much homework! It was awful! So I didn't have a chance to post it yesterday but I'm posting it now! I love this chapter! Now, onto my oh-so fabulous reviews!**

**rupertsbabe – Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – I think that was my fourth cliffhanger with Logan and Dana about to kiss. lol. Unless you count the one I put inside of the last chapter. I think it was last chapter. Yeah. I think. Anyway, there's some Dana and Logan in this chapter. I wrote it ahead of time because I wanted to make sure I finished it before I got people attached to it because I sometimes have difficulties finishing my stories. I just lose my spark. But I finished this one so I might write at least some of the sequel as I go. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**figgieskater9 – Thanks, I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – Zoey definitely has her moments where she just really annoys you and stuff. I love Dana and Logan! There's more of them this chapter! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**soapmaniac22 – Oh yeah. That is funny. lol. Well, everyone knew that Dana and Logan should've been together. Maybe that's why there's not fanfics on it – because we never got to see it so everyone wants to. Hmm…that's interesting. lol. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Tears On My Cheeks – It's ok! I totally understand! I hate homework! I'd love to read your story! Let me know when you post it! I love all of the Dana and Logan moments! There's some Dana and Logan in this chapter! I'm so glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mrs. Matthew Underwood – lol. Find out what happens in this chapter! I sound like an advertisement or something. lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ashlee – This chapter isn't really long but it's exciting so hopefully that can make up for it! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Twisted-Anarchy – Wow, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimers: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Adam Mason.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Zoey! I need to talk to you!" Nicole shouted, as soon as she spotted Zoey.

"What's up?" Zoey replied.

"I need to you help me get a date with Adam Mason!" Nicole explained. "Look!" She shoved her notebook in Zoey's face.

Zoey opened it and saw Nicole's writing of her and Adam's names. She sighed. "Nicole–" she began.

"Will you help me Zoey? Please?" she begged.

Zoey sighed. "Ok," she gave in.

"Yay!" Nicole squealed. "Thanks Zoey! You're the best friend ever!"

* * *

_I think I'm in love with Dana._

"What?" Logan exclaimed, out loud, opening his eyes and backing away from Dana.

"What?" Dana asked, confused.

Logan was panicking. Why did he think that? That couldn't be true! Or could it? _No! It can't be true! It's not true!_ he told himself.

"Logan? Are you OK?" Dana questioned, a concerned look on her face.

Logan took a deep breath. "Yeah, I…I'm…fine," he declared. _I think._ he added to himself. "So, uhh, right. That kiss."

"Maybe we shouldn't…" Dana trailed off.

"Why not?" Logan replied, unsure how that made him feel now.

"Well, twice we've almost kissed but…" she started to explained.

"Third times the charm," Logan reminded her.

"OK," Dana agreed, "but three strikes and you're out."

Logan nodded and moved closer to Dana again. "So–" he began.

"It doesn't seem right to just force ourselves to kiss like this," Dana blurted out suddenly. "I mean, the first two times there was kind of a…moment. Now, it's nothing."

"We can fix that," Logan whispered, taking her hand in his and stroking it lightly.

Dana looked into Logan's eyes and it sent chills up her spine. He'd definitely fixed that problem. Dana moved closer to Logan, if that was possible. It was like she was in a trance. She felt like she didn't have any control over what she was doing. She was just drawn to him.

Logan leaned in, once again, to kiss her. Dana closed her eyes and leaned in a little too. Logan closed his eyes and leaned in further. Their lips met.

* * *

"Can we go look for Dana and Logan now?" Zoey asked as soon as Chase and Michael joined her and Nicole.

"I have so much homework," Michael complained.

"Michael!" Zoey exclaimed.

"We'll come help you look. Lets just put our stuff in our dorms. Besides, they could be in the dorms," Chase pointed out.

"Ok. Search your whole building while your there. Meet back here after?" Zoey suggested.

* * *

"Man I can't believe we have to search our WHOLE building!" Michael exclaimed.

"Lets just hope they're in our room or that there's a note or something," Chase told him.

Michael nodded in agreement. They reached the door to their room and went in. No Logan, no Dana. "Oh man!" Michael complained. "Lets just call Logan and ask him where the hell he is!"

"Michael! That's genius!" Chase shouted, taking out his phone and dialing Logan's cell phone number.

* * *

They were kissing. On top of the limo. Finally. Logan put his arms around her. Dana lay her legs across Logan's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their emotions were like fireworks but they ignored them. They were enjoying themselves.

Suddenly, Logan's cell phone went off. Logan groaned. "Who…is it?" Dana asked, between kisses.

"Doesn't…matter," Logan replied.

Dana reached into Logan's pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Chase," she told him.

"Ignore…it," he assured her, taking his phone back. "He wants…the same…thing…Zoey…did."

Dana was glad Logan had convinced her into making out with him. "Should…we just…tell them…so…they'll leave…us…alone?" Dana suggested.

They stopped and Logan sighed. "Fine," he gave in. He'd do anything to go back to kissing Dana. He answered the phone. "What is it Chase?" he growled.

"Dude, where are you guys? Zoey's worried sick! Her, Nicole, Michael, and I are going to end up searching the whole campus!" came Chase's voice.

"We're not on campus. Bye," Logan responded, then hung up and put his phone away. He pulled Dana closer to him. "Where were we?" he whispered.

Dana held back her smile. She wasn't supposed to like him! "We were going back into the limo," she announced.

"A bit of a more private make out session?" Logan taunted.

Dana smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're so cocky, Logan. Now get down and help me down," she instructed.

Logan smiled. "Aren't you comfortable?" he questioned. Her legs were still on his lap.

Dana swung her legs off of him, regretfully, though she didn't let it show. "Go on," she prompted.

Logan jumped down back into the limo. He picked Dana up and brought her gently down. He sat her down on the seat, bringing himself with her, and kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh! I wrote this and I've read it a few times but I still get so excited when Dana and Logan kiss. lol. Again, sorry it took me so long to post this! Oh yeah and I'm going to explain the "…" thing between words a little better. It's while Dana and Logan are still making out so they pull away, say something, kiss, saying something, etc. So when it does "…" that's when they stop to kiss. Ok, I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	18. Confessions

**A/N: Thanks everyone! I loved that last chapter and I'm glad everyone else seemed to like it too! This chapter isn't as good, but it's still good, in my opinion. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**chichicutie24 – Thanks, I'm so glad you like it! Out of all the chapters I've posted so far, that one is my favorite, by far. I forget if there's a later one that I like better. I really like all these later ones though. But so far that last chapter's my favorite. Thanks for reviewing!**

**monkeypants17 – Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – Yay! lol. Thanks! I'm so glad everyone's finding that chapter as exciting as I did! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mrs. Matthew Underwood – lol. I hope/I'm glad you like it! lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – I love them too. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ashlee – Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Antonio and Adam Mason.

* * *

Chapter 18

"They're not here!" Zoey exclaimed, exasperated. Her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Zoey, it's Chase. We–" he began.

"Did you find them?" Zoey shouted.

"Sort of?" Chase tried.

"Sort of?" Zoey repeated.

"We called Logan and he said that they weren't on campus," Chase explained.

"They're not on campus? That's even worse! They could be anywhere!" Zoey screamed.

"I'm sure they're fine," Chase assured her.

* * *

_I don't want him to stop._ Dana thought. They made out for a few minutes longer, then Dana pulled away. Logan ignored it and continued to kiss her. He made her so weak. He made her lose control over herself. She continued to kiss him. Finally she pushed him away. "We've got to be almost there," she declared.

"So?" Logan murmured, trying to kiss her again.

"Logan!" she snapped. That caught his attention. He stopped. "We're probably going to be here any minute. Why don't you ask Antonio?" she suggested.

"Who?" Logan asked.

"Antonio," Dana repeated. Logan gave her a blank stare. "The limo driver."

"How do you know his name? _Why_ do you know his name?" Logan questioned.

"He told us!" Dana reminded him.

"So? Dana, he's just the driver," Logan explained.

"He's still human!" Dana exclaimed. "Is that how you treat everyone? They're below you, so their names aren't important? Well what about me? I'm not as rich as you. Don't you consider that as me being below you? Do you write my name on your hand to remember it? Or do I have it written on my forehead?"

"The only time I'd consider you below me is now," Logan teased, laying her down on the seat and holding himself over her. He kissed her.

That kiss took all the anger out of her. Dana fought hard to get it back. "Logan! Get off of me! I'm serious!" she shouted. "Why do you treat him like that?"

Logan sighed and sat up. "That's just the way I've always done things. That's what my dad does. And my mom fires and hires so many different people it's hard to keep track anyway," he told her.

Dana frowned. She crawled along the seat over to him. She curled her legs up underneath her and leaned against him. "You know, you don't talk much about your home life," she realized.

"There's a reason for that," he muttered.

Dana looked at him. He seemed so fragile all of a sudden. She gently stroked his hair. He didn't protest. They noticed the limo come to a stop. "I guess we're here," she announced, her voice filled with regret.

Logan noticed and smiled. "If you thought this was fun, then things can only get better," he assured her.

* * *

"How come you didn't find out exactly where they were?" Zoey exclaimed when she saw Chase and Michael waiting outside for her and Nicole.

"Logan hung up on me," Chase offered feebly. "Besides, it's better than nothing, right?"

"This is major! If they get caught they'll get in trouble for cutting class _and_ sneaking off campus! And if they get caught, they might be caught by the cops for all we know end up in trouble for something else! I wouldn't put it past Logan to get them arrested!" Zoey shouted. She was extremely upset. Life had been so hard since Dustin died. She didn't want to lose anyone else. Every little thing set her into a panic. She didn't want to take any risks.

"Zoey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Chase asked.

"No! Chase we're in the middle of an emergency!" Zoey cried.

"And I'm going to help," Chase replied, pulling Zoey away from the group. "Zoey, you have to talk to me."

"Not here!" she hissed.

"Fine, lets go up to my dorm. Or your dorm. Or anywhere else. Take your pick but we're going somewhere and talking. Now," he told her firmly.

Zoey sighed. "We can go to your dorm," she decided.

* * *

"Michael, do you think you can help me get Adam Mason to ask me out?" Nicole asked.

"Uhh…what would I have to do?" he questioned, hesitantly.

"So you'll help me? Thank you so much!" Nicole exclaimed happily.

Michael sighed. It was hopeless. "Sure, I'll help you. What do I need to do?" he inquired.

Nicole thought about it. "Well, you're a guy and he's a guy so go over to him and talk about cute girls like Zoey and I do! Well, we talk about cute guys but that wouldn't make much sense for you guys to do," Nicole bubbled.

"Uhh, yeah," Michael agreed.

"Thanks Michael! You're the best!" Nicole squealed.

* * *

"I miss Dustin," Zoey confessed, the tears starting to flow.

"That's natural Zo," Chase assured her.

"It was all my fault that he died!" she exclaimed.

Chase paused. That wasn't good. "Zoey, no it wasn't. You couldn't have done anything," he told her.

"I could've saved him! If I hadn't left I would've been there to tell him to stay out of the street and he'd be here with me now instead of dead because of me!" she cried, the tears flowing heavily now.

Chase handed her a box of tissues. "Zoey, it wasn't your fault. If you want to blame someone, blame the driver," he tried to console her.

"I…killed…my brother!" she choked out, between sobs. "I don't want to lose anyone else too!"

That explained why she was getting so worried about everyone. Chase sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer, although not as exciting as the last one. The next chapter's a bit on the short side and still not as great as the last chapter but I think it's still pretty good. I'll post it after I get at least 5 reviews. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	19. Beverly Hills Tour

**A/N: Thanks to everyone! You guys are awesome! This chapter has some good Dana and Logan stuff – nothing _great_ though. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**chichicutie24 – Dana did kind of overreact but there's a few reasons behind it. For one, the ways they were brought up are totally different. Logan described his and Dana does talk about her past later but Dana doesn't treat people like inferiors. She might treat them cruelly, but not as inferiors. Also, she kind of was trying to stop making out with Logan. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Marcy – Thanks, I'm glad you like it! The chapters do get longer, I think. I can't remember exactly but they definitely get better. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – Thanks! Yeah, Michael kind of got roped into this whole Adam Mason thing. He would've much rather stayed out of it. Chase really wants to help Zoey. It's sweet. I actually never went back to the thing about Logan's home life. Now that I have it in mind though, I might see if it could fit into the sequel. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ella Ynrihan – Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ashlee – Thanks, I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – I'm so glad you like it! I love Dana and Logan! Wow, how many times have I said that now? lol. A lot of Dana and Logan in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Antonio, Sally McTressen, and Adam Mason. I also own the "Beverly Hills Tour" sign (which is also the title of the chapter) and just the whole organization, to the best of my knowledge. I also don't own the Walk of Fame.

* * *

Chapter 19

"Thanks Antonio!" Dana exclaimed as they climbed out of the limo.

Logan handed him a fifty dollar bill, then led Dana away. He approached a woman standing next to a sign that said, "Beverly Hills Tour". "You work here?" he asked.

"Yes I do. My name's Sally McTressen," the woman replied, holding out her hand for Logan to shake.

Logan shook her hand. "I'm Logan Reese, Malcolm Reese's son, and this is my girlfriend, Dana Cruz," he introduced, putting his arm around Dana.

Sally's face fell a little. "Nice to meet you," she mumbled, shaking Dana's hand.

Dana wasn't really paying attention to Sally though. _Girlfriend?_ She was not Logan's girlfriend. Dana turned to him to say something but Logan spoke first. "My girlfriend's never been to Beverly Hills before, so I want to make sure she gets the best tour," Logan told Sally, holding up a fifty dollar bill.

"Right this way!" Sally announced, putting on a perky face.

Logan smirked. Once Sally was out of earshot, Dana questioned, "Why'd you say I was your girlfriend?"

"She's a girl. I didn't want her coming after me," Logan explained.

Dana rolled her eyes. "So if it was a guy, you wouldn't have done that?" she pressed.

"Not unless he was gay," Logan answered.

Dana smiled. "Not even if the guy thought I was hot?" she provoked.

Logan frowned a little. "I wouldn't blame him," he whispered, loud enough for Dana to hear though.

Dana smiled. "You'd be jealous and you'd tell him the same thing!" she declared.

Logan smiled. "Maybe," he teased.

Dana laughed. _God, she's beautiful._ Logan thought. He wanted to kiss her right now but he didn't know if she'd let him.

"What?" Dana wondered.

Logan realized he'd been staring at her. "Nothing," he responded quickly, turning away.

Dana frowned and turned Logan's head back to face her. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Right this way!" Sally chirped, snapping them out of their trancelike state.

As they followed Sally away, Dana couldn't help but think, _I wonder what it would be like if I really was Logan's girlfriend.

* * *

_

Zoey wiped her eyes. "Chase, I'm fine now, really. Thanks," she lied.

Chase sighed. "Ok, we can talk more another time," he decided.

"Ok. Now lets go back to Michael and Nicole," she announced.

* * *

"She's…too…perky," Dana hissed through clenched teeth.

Logan stifled a laugh. "Want to ditch this tour and see Beverly Hills – the Logan way?" he suggested.

Dana grinned. "I thought you'd never ask," she replied.

* * *

"So, since we don't have to worry about Dana and Logan anymore," Nicole began when Zoey and Chase returned, "I think we should focus on me and Adam Mason!"

"We're not through with Dana and Logan," Zoey told her.

"Why not?" Nicole whined. "We've found out as much as we can and we know they're fine."

Zoey sighed and glanced at Chase. "Ok, fine. We can stop for now," she gave in.

"Yay!" Nicole squealed. "So, lets go find Adam!"

* * *

"And here, is the Walk of Fame. One day, baby, I'll have a star there," Logan announced. They were riding on top of the limo while Logan told Dana about everything they passed.

Dana laughed. "What makes you think you've got what it takes to get a star?" she teased.

"I don't think," he began, ("That's for sure," Dana muttered.) "I _know_ I've got what it takes."

Dana laughed again and leaned her head on his shoulder. She shot up suddenly. What was she doing? Logan turned to look at her. "You can put your head back down," he informed her.

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to miss any of the tour," she replied quickly.

Logan smiled and put his arm around her. "Now if you look to your right, you'll see the dead sexy Logan Reese," he proclaimed.

Dana laughed. "You're so cocky Logan," she told him, pushing him playfully.

Logan grinned. "You're not so modest yourself, sweetheart," he taunted.

"At least my head's not as big as yours," she shot back.

"You like my ego. Come on honey, admit it. My cockiness turns you on," he provoked.

"In your dreams," she retorted.

"You know you want me," Logan responded.

Dana laughed. "We've probably missed a ton of cool Beverly Hills stuff," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but wasn't it worth it?" Logan answered. He smiled at Dana and she smiled back. This day was going great.

* * *

**A/N: I love Dana and Logan. lol. I'll post the next chapter after I get at least 5 reviews! We're almost through half of the chapters! You guys are so great! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	20. Ups and Downs

**A/N: Thanks everybody! Ok, I can't think of anything else to say right now! lol. Umm...this is mostly a Nicole chapter for the Nicole fans. There's some Dana and Logan too though for all of the Dana and Logan fans. I guess that's about all I have to say. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**megan – Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ella Ynrihan – Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**rosebud93 – Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – I loved writing Dana and Logan's whole day! There's not a whole lot of them in this chapter though but they have their bit. Nicole gets the spotlight this chapter. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – It does seem like Dana's living a dream right now, doesn't it? I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Adam Mason and Andrew Roberts.

* * *

Chapter 20

"There he is!" Nicole squeaked.

Zoey sighed. This was such a waste of time. They should be looking for Dana and Logan, but this meant so much to Nicole. "Ok guys, go out there!" she instructed.

Chase and Michael glanced at each other, then headed over to where Adam was. "Hey, Adam, right? I'm Michael and this is my friend Chase," Michael told him.

"Sup guys?" Adam replied.

"Nothing much. But, umm, Michael and I are trying to get dates with Dana and Zoey, but for a better chance, we'd triple date with Nicole too. Do you know someone who would love to go out with Nicole?" Chase asked.

"Hey! I just got an idea! What about you?" Michael suggested.

"Me?" Adam repeated.

"Yeah! Great idea Michael! Adam, you know Nicole, right? Nicole Bristow? She's in some of your classes probably," Chase pressed him.

"Uhh, I don't know," Adam responded.

"Why not?" Chase questioned.

"She's not really my type. She's too…hyperactive," Adam explained.

Chase and Michael glanced at each other. Adam didn't notice. "But I have a friend who has a personality like her so they might get along," he continued.

Chase thought about it. "It's worth a shot," he decided. "What's his name?"

"Andrew Roberts," Adam answered.

Chase nodded. "Cool, thanks dude," he comment.

"No problem. Later guys," Adam remarked.

"Bye."

* * *

"How do you think it's going?" Nicole asked Zoey. 

"I'm sure it's going fine," Zoey assured her.

Nicole looked over. "They're coming back!" she shrieked.

Chase and Michael soon joined them. "Well, we talked to him," Chase told them slowly.

"And?" Nicole prompted.

"And…do you know Andrew Roberts?" Chase questioned.

"Eww! He's in one of my classes. He's gross," Nicole remarked, scrunching up her nose in distaste.

Chase and Michael looked at each other. That made it even worse. Chase looked to Zoey for help. "So? What did he say?" Nicole pressed.

Chase sighed. "He said you weren't his type but thought that maybe you could go out with his friend Andrew Roberts," he explained quickly.

"Oh," Nicole replied, her voice wavering.

"Oh, Nicole," Zoey commented, giving her a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Nicole responded, trying to sound cheerful.

Zoey sighed. Her and Nicole weren't having very good days. She wondered how Dana was doing. She hadn't been too happy when the day had started, but who knew how she felt now. Where was she?

* * *

"I love Beverly Hills!" Dana shouted as they sped down the streets. 

Logan laughed. "Good. Stick with me and you'll be seeing a lot of it," he told her.

"What time is it?" Dana asked.

"Why?" Logan replied.

"We have to go back at some point," she reminded him.

"Says who?" Logan grinned and Dana grinned back. What a great day.

"What time is it?" she repeated.

Logan sighed and looked at his cell phone. "4:38," he answered.

"So what do we do now?" Dana questioned.

Logan smiled. "We get some fancy outfits so we can get into all the VIP parties tonight," he announced.

"Logan, I can't afford those expensive dresses all those celebrities wear!" Dana exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm paying, babe," he explained.

"Logan," she protested lightly.

"I'm paying sweetie. Drop it," he declared.

Dana smiled. "Works for me," she responded.

* * *

"Nicole, do you want to go back up to the room and rest?" Zoey asked. 

"No, I'm fine," Nicole replied, fighting back tears.

Zoey sighed. "Come on, lets go back to the room. We'll see you guys later," she announced.

"Bye guys," Chase and Michael called.

"Zoey–" Nicole protested but Zoey stopped her.

"It's ok, really. We weren't going to do anything else. Besides, we all still have homework to do. This is what we should do," she declared.

Nicole smiled. "Thanks Zo," she whispered.

"Anytime Nicole," Zoey told her. "Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, poor Nicole. Dana and Logan are having fun though. So, next chapter has more Dana and Logan. I'll post it after I get at least 5 reviews! Now I'm off to do my homework. -Insert big dramatic sigh here.- lol. Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	21. Shopping

**A/N: Thanks everybody! It took me longer than I intended to get this posted. I had a stupid science project and…ugh, I don't even want to talk about it. The project idea was actually kind of cool though. Anyway, you guys are awesome! This chapter's longer – I hope everyone likes it! Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**chichicutie24 – I know what you mean. If Logan wanted to buy me the expensive dresses that all the celebrities wear, he can be my guest. lol. I feel bad for Nicole too. It was sad to have to do that to her. lol. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mrs. Matthew Underwood – Hmm…cool! lol. Yeah, I suppose Logan is a bit more human than that lion, don't you think? lol. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ella Ynrihan – Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**figgieskater9 – I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Tears On My Cheeks – It's ok! I took a while posting this chapter. Well, kind of. I had my 5 reviews by the time I went to bed on Sunday night but I was working on a project so I couldn't post it. Oh! I've been reading your story! I'm just too dense to look at the name and realize it was yours! lol. I'll go review it once I post this! Unless I have to go to bed. If I do, then I'll review tomorrow! I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – I know, I'd love to be dating Logan! I think that helps me write him a lot of the time. It kind of helps me know that behind that arrogant and cocky jerk, there's a sweet and caring person. lol. This chapter's longer – hope you like it! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashlee – Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**scrivania – I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Adam Mason. I don't own any of the dresses Dana tries on. The idea or the dress itself. I found them online.

* * *

Chapter 21

Dana looked in the mirror. She was trying on dresses that wouldn't surprise her if they cost as much as a car. She'd already tried on two beautiful dresses – a layered black Giorgio Armani dress with a V-neckline and cap sleeves, and a black Versace spaghetti strap dress – but Logan had turned them down. She looked at her reflection, now wearing a black Raffaello evening halter dress with a V-neckline and sequins embroidered along the bra line. It really was a beautiful dress.

Logan looked up as Dana stepped out of the dressing room. "Wow," was all he could manage.

Dana smiled, pleased, but tried not to let it show. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Wow," Logan repeated. He blinked and tried to regain his senses. "You look…great. Beautiful. Fantastic. Really sexy."

Dana laughed a little. "So?" she prompted.

"Do you like the dress?" Logan questioned.

"Of course! It's amazing," Dana exclaimed.

Logan nodded in agreement. "Then it's yours," he declared.

Dana smiled. "Really?" she inquired.

Logan smiled and nodded. "Of course baby. When you're with me, you always have to look your best," he remarked.

Dana rolled her eyes. "I'll go change," she announced, heading back into the changing room.

As she was hanging the dress back on the hanger, she saw the price tag. She looked at the cost and did a double take. "$1,650?" she whispered. "For a dress?"

Dana hesitantly came out of the dressing rooms. "Maybe I should get a different dress," she suggested.

"Why? That dress was perfect. You loved it, I loved it," Logan commented. "What's wrong?"

"It's so expensive," she confessed.

"Good," Logan replied. "I wouldn't want you wearing some cheap dress."

Dana was shocked. "It's over $1,000!" she explained.

Logan took Dana's hand. "Money is not a problem, Dana," he told her.

Dana bit her lip. "Are you sure? Isn't that a bit much for a dress?" she wondered.

"Of course not," he assured her. "Now don't worry about it."

* * *

"I don't get it," Nicole sobbed. "I was sure he liked me."

"I know Nicole. I'm sorry. I guess things didn't turn out the way we thought they would," she comforted her.

"You…knew…all along…how stupid I was…being," Nicole sniffed.

"Nicole–" Zoey began.

"Everyone but me…knew he didn't…like me," Nicole cried.

Zoey sighed. "Nicole–" she tried again.

"You don't…have to sit…here and…try to make me feel…better. It was all…my…fault," Nicole choked.

Zoey handed Nicole a box of tissues. "I'm staying, unless you really want me to leave," she told her.

Nicole gave a small smile. "Thanks Zo," she mumbled, taking a tissue.

They hugged. This was going to be a long day.

_

* * *

Poor Zoey. She's a mess. She thinks Dustin died because of her. I want so bad to help her…but what can I do?_

Chase sighed, causing Michael to look at him. "Man, what's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just…I'm worried about Zoey," he confessed.

"Still? Dude, she's been acting like this for a while now," Michael pointed out.

"Even more reason to worry. And…" Chase hesitated. How much could he and should he tell Michael? "And she told me what's been bothering her."

"She did? Well what is it?" Michael questioned.

Chase paused. He thought about it. "I don't know if I should say," he concluded finally. "She's trusting me. I don't think I'm supposed to tell anyone. She said…nevermind."

"Oh come on," Michael pressed.

"Sorry man. I don't want to betray Zoey," Chase told him.

Michael sighed and returned to watching TV, leaving Chase with his thoughts. _Should I tell someone? It's normal for her to miss Dustin, but she feels responsible for killing him. Should I get her some help? I could handle this on my own…couldn't I? I have to help her._

_

* * *

_

"Do people actually walk in these shoes?" Dana asked, wearily putting her foot in the shoe (which had an enormous heel) and looking up at Logan.

Logan laughed. "All the time," he told her, helping her up.

Dana got her balance, then attempted to walk. She started to wobble and grabbed onto Logan. "Please don't make me wear these," she begged, still holding on to him.

Logan smiled wickedly. It would be fun to watch her attempt to even stand in those shoes. And she'd probably always want him near her incase she started to fall…but no. He couldn't do that to her. "Of course I won't," he assured her.

Dana smiled, relieved. "Help me back to the chair?" she questioned.

Logan helped Dana stand up straight and put his arm around her. He took her hand, led her the two steps back to the chair, and helped her sit down. Dana pulled the shoes off quickly and stood up. "I never realized how much I enjoy walking," she remarked.

Logan laughed. "Ready to try the next pair of shoes?" he asked.

Dana sighed and sat down. "As long as they're not like those," Dana replied, shooting a glare at the discarded shoes.

Logan smothered a laugh. Dana smiled and opened the next shoebox. She pulled out another set of large heeled shoes. She and Logan exchanged glances, then began to laugh. "10 bucks the next box has shoes like these too," Dana challenged.

"Lets make it 50," he countered.

Dana paused. She knew she didn't have $50 that she could waste on a stupid bet. "Deal," she decided. She could get out of it if she needed to.

They both watched as Dana opened the next box. "Yes! I win!" she exclaimed.

"Double or nothing," Logan suggested. "$100. Winner takes all."

Dana bit her lip. "You're on," she agreed. She opened the next box. "Damn!"

"Yes!" Logan shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "Pay up babe."

Dana bit her lip, making sure Logan saw, and hoping it looked sexy. "Logan…" she began. "I don't have $100."

"Then why'd you bet it?" Logan inquired.

"I thought I'd win," she explained. She glanced at the ground and then looked back up at him with her best puppy dog face. "Can we just forget about it?" she pleaded.

Logan was so close to doing anything she told him to but he held on. "Lets make a little trade," he declared.

Dana sighed. So close. "Ok, fine. I'll make out with you," she announced.

Logan smiled. "I know you want me baby, but that wasn't what I was going to say," he commented.

"Then what's the deal?" she quizzed.

"You have to work off your debt. At any given time, I can give you a task and we'll assign it a dollar value. You have to keep that up until you've done $100 worth of tasks," Logan revealed.

Dana was weary. _Stop betting with Logan!_ she chided herself. "It's not like I have any other choice," she reasoned.

Logan smiled. "Nope," he informed her. "Now try on these shoes."

* * *

**A/N: Another bet. lol. I like when Dana tries on the giant heels. lol. The first time I wore heels with a big slope up, I always felt like I was walking weird. lol. And I was wearing them for the play I was in, so that was nerve wracking. I kept asking my friends, "Does it look like I'm walking weird?" because I felt tipped forward and stuff. lol. Next chapter doesn't have any Dana and Logan in it. Sorry guys! I write them too much – I have to save _some_ stuff! lol. There's some good Nicole stuff though. And there's more with Zoey and Chase too. Michael's there too, but as sideline stuff. I'll post the next chapter after I get at least 5 reviews! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	22. Girls Night

**A/N: Thanks you guys! Sorry it took me so long to post! I didn't have a lot of homework yesterday so I kept putting it off, then I didn't have a lot of time, then I was watching TV, and so I didn't get a chance to post it. Well, I'm posting it now! Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**sally – Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – Good luck on your science project! I hate projects and homework and stuff like that. Ok, enough talking about that. lol. I love both of Dana and Logan's bets. Actually, I love all of the Dana and Logan stuff. lol. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – This chapter is…about the same length as my others. It's 3 Microsoft Word pages, font Times New Roman, size 12. That's not counting this stuff. Next chapter's a little longer. I've really taken into consideration how everyone's been saying that I should write more after Dana and Logan get together. I'm already on…chapter 6, I think, in the sequel. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – I love heels now, especially since I'm short. lol. Although I don't really love those huge sloping heels a whole lot. lol. I know, I love Dana and Logan, but I write them so much. lol. I had to make sure I saved some more for later chapters. We technically don't know officially where they're going, although I actually did kind of mention it (well, I had Logan mention it) but it's not really stated like "We're going ." lol. Next chapter has something about where they're going, but we don't find out where they're going until…maybe the chapter after. Let me check. Chapter 25 is when we actually find out where they're going. Yeah, the dress…wow. lol. Dana is so lucky. lol. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ella Ynrihan – Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ashlee – Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – Poor Nicole got her heartbroken. This chapter has a big Nicole focus though, and you'll see how she's doing. Zoey's constant worrying does get annoying but this chapter, she takes a bit of a break from freaking out over Dana and Logan. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**soapmaniac22 – Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Adam Mason, Ben Nichols, and Jim Walters. I also don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Mean Girls, although I do own both of the DVDs. I don't own Orlando Bloom either.

* * *

Chapter 22

"Ooh, I love this part!" Nicole squealed.

Nicole had finally stopped crying and she and Zoey were having a "girls night." They'd already watched Mean Girls and were now watching Pirates of the Caribbean. "Orlando Bloom is sooo hot," Nicole gushed.

Zoey laughed. _At least she's over Adam._ she noted. Suddenly her cell phone started ringing. "I'll be right back," she told Nicole, grabbing her cell phone and going out into the hall. "Hello?" she answered.

"Zo, it's Chase," came the reply.

"Hey Chase, what's up?" Zoey asked.

"Umm…how's Nicole?" he questioned.

"Better. We're watching Pirates of the Caribbean," Zoey told him.

"Cool. Umm, listen, Zo–"

Zoey stopped him, getting a feeling of where Chase was going with this. "Not now Chase! Nicole's going through a crisis now and I need to be strong for her!" she exclaimed.

She heard Chase sigh. "Zoey, you can't avoid it forever," he pointed out.

"I have to go Chase," she lied, ignoring his comment.

"Zoey–"

"Bye."

Zoey hung up. She sighed. Chase was just trying to help…why did she have to be so hard on him? _You need his help._ she realized. Zoey sighed again and opened the door to her room. One problem. The door was locked and in her hurry, she'd forgotten her key. "Just my luck," she muttered, and began to bang on the door. "Nicole!"

* * *

Chase looked at his phone. Zoey had hung up on him! He sighed. He was only trying to help. Maybe he was pestering her too much. Maybe all his efforts were smothering her. _Maybe she's just avoiding it._ he knew was the truth.

"Forget it man," Michael told him. "Whatever it is, just forget it."

"I can't forget it Michael!" Chase exclaimed. "Zoey needs my help but she won't take it!"

"Maybe she doesn't want it," Michael pointed out.

"But she does! She basically came to me for help but now she won't let me help her! She's only going to make it worse by hiding it!" Chase shouted.

"Hey, calm down man. She'll come around. I can't really help you anymore since I don't really know what you're talking about but my guess is that she isn't ready for help. She isn't ready to deal with whatever it is, I guess," Michael guessed.

Chase thought about it. _Of course! In all those books and movies when a relative dies, they always want to keep up some hope that it's all a dream, and that they could come back and be fine! Zoey doesn't want to get over her pain, because to do so, she has to really accept the fact that he's gone! And she blaming herself because…_ Chase thought about it. Ok, so he didn't know the answer to that yet but he'd figure it out soon enough. _She'll come talk when she's ready._ he realized. That was a semi-comforting thought. With the issue put to rest for now, Chase decided to join Michael in watching TV.

* * *

"Thanks Nicole," Zoey commented as she reentered the room.

"Who was on the phone?" Nicole asked.

"Chase," Zoey answered.

"What did he want?" Nicole questioned.

"He just wanted to talk but I told him we were having a girls night," Zoey explained. It wasn't exactly a lie…just not the full truth.

"Ok. I paused the movie so you wouldn't miss it since this part is great!" Nicole exclaimed.

"You didn't have to do that. I've seen the movie thousands of times," Zoey pointed out.

"True, but this part is great!" Nicole persisted.

Zoey sighed. "Ok, thanks Nicole," she gave in.

"You're welcome!" Nicole chirped.

Suddenly there was a knock at their door. Nicole opened it to reveal an extremely cute guy. "Hi, is this room 101?" the guy inquired.

Nicole was staring at the guy in awe so Zoey quickly stepped in. "Yeah," she replied.

"Zoey Brooks?" the guy quizzed.

"Yeah," Zoey said again.

"And I'm Nicole Bristow!" Nicole piped up.

"Umm…hi. I'm Ben Nichols," he introduced himself. "You guys ordered a pizza?"

"Oh, right! Yeah, we did!" Nicole babbled.

"Jim! Where's the pizza?" Ben called down the hall. Another guy, not as cute, appeared and handed Ben the pizza.

"I'm Jim…Walters. Jim Walters. That's me," Jim stammered until Ben elbowed him.

"Here's your pizza," Ben announced, handing it to Nicole.

"Thank you so much! Oh, your money! How much does this cost?" she rambled.

"19.50," Ben responded.

Nicole set the pizza down on the floor where she and Zoey had been sitting to watch the movie and went over to her purse. "Nicole, I've got it," Zoey declared, taking out a 20 dollar bill.

"Oh, ok!" Nicole squeaked.

Zoey handed Ben the bill. He gave her the change then smiled at the girls. "See you around," he remarked, walking off, dragging Jim with him.

Zoey closed the door and Nicole shrieked. "I think I'm in love," she decided.

Zoey smiled slightly. "What about Adam Mason?" she pressed.

"He's a jerk. Ben on the other hand is…amazing," she breathed.

Zoey shook her head. Nicole was so funny at times. She just hoped she wouldn't get hurt again. "Lets finish the movie," she stated.

Nicole agreed and the two girls resumed their movie watching, enjoying their pizza, pushing thoughts of boys (with the exception of Orlando Bloom) from their minds.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure many of the Dana and Logan fans are disappointed that I didn't have any of them in this chapter. I had to keep them out. I write about them too much. They'll be back next chapter, promise. So, apparently Nicole's over Adam Mason and has moved on to Ben Nichols. Next chapter has a Dana and Logan focus, but all the other characters are in it too. I'll post it after I get at least 5 reviews! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	23. Phone Calls

**A/N: Thanks everybody! Dana and Logan are back this chapter! Yay! lol. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**Ella Ynrihan – Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! I try to update as often as I can. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ashlee – Thanks, I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Dana and Logan are back this chapter. Nicole's much better now. And yeah, the two people delivering the pizza just kind of fit. Later actually, there's only one. But since they have to walk all around campus, they probably bring a huge stack of pizzas or something. I don't know. lol. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**2Bad4U – Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Saly – Thanks! Yeah, I thought it would give things a lighter note to add some stuff about the girls liking Orlando Bloom or something. lol. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**rupertsbabe – Yeah, I had to keep out Dana and Logan. They're in most chapters though because they're just so much fun to write. They're back this chapter though. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – Thanks! Even if it's corny, it really means a lot to me. Ok…that was corny. lol. But thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Hope your project goes well! Thanks for reviewing!**

**koala101 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – Yeah, I love how Nicole's upset over Adam Mason not liking one minute, then claiming she's in love with Ben Nichols the next. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 23

"Nicole, I'm worried. Dana isn't back yet," Zoey realized.

"She's probably still with Logan. Maybe they're back at his dorm," Nicole suggested.

"You're right! I'm going to call Chase!" Zoey exclaimed, taking out her cell phone and dialing.

"Hello?" came Chase's voice on the other end.

"Chase, it's Zoey. Are Logan and Dana there?" she asked.

"No. Logan hasn't been back yet," Chase answered. Zoey turned pale with worry. Even though Chase wasn't there, he could almost picture it. "I'm sure they're fine Zoey. In fact, why don't you call Dana and just ask her if she's ok? She'd probably at least answer that," he told her.

Zoey took a deep breath. "You're right Chase. I think I will call her. Thanks," she replied.

"Anytime. Bye Zo."

"Bye." Zoey hung up and called Dana. It rang and rang until finally…

* * *

Dana had ridden in a limo. She'd ridden on top of a limo. She'd made out of top of a limo. She'd made out with _Logan_ on top of a limo. She'd gotten a "Logan style" tour of Beverly Hills. She'd gotten a beautiful dress that cost over $1,000. She'd gotten three pairs of designer shoes. Now she was back in the limo, on her way to the "mystery destination."

"Logan," she whined. "Why won't you tell me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise," Logan teased.

"Is there anyway I can get you to tell me?" Dana quizzed.

Logan thought about it. "I don't know Dana…" he trailed off, prompting her to fill in the blank.

Dana rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll make out with you," she suggested.

Logan pretended to think it over. Like he was going to turn down _another_ voluntary make out session with Dana Cruz. "It wouldn't hurt to try," he responded, leaning in towards her.

Dana leaned in as well and their lips touched. What was wrong with her? She'd made out with Logan more times today than she could count! _Stupid bet._ Dana realized, loving that she actually did have a good excuse. After a few more minutes of making out with Logan, she pulled away.

"So, tell me where we're going?" she pressed.

"Nah," Logan decided.

Dana glared at him. "What? But you said–"

Logan cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. "I never promised anything. I said you could try to get me to tell you by making out with me, but I never said I would tell you," he explained, grinning.

Dana resisted the urge to start screaming at him. Instead, she surprised him and pressed her lips firmly against his. Logan quickly began to kiss her back.

"_Ring ring._" Dana groaned. Her cell phone was ringing. After a final kiss to Logan, she pulled away. Logan sighed, but upon realizing he'd actually done that out loud, he turned towards the window and hoped Dana hadn't heard. Whether she did or didn't, he couldn't tell. She had, but she didn't comment on it. She took out her phone and read the name flashing on the caller ID. Zoey.

"What Zoey?" she snapped.

"Dana, it's late! Where are you? Are you ok?" Zoey questioned.

Dana rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine_. We'll be back at some point. I don't know. Logan's the one planning everything. I still don't know where the 'mystery destination' is," she answered, directing her last comment more towards Logan than Zoey.

"He's not going to get you guys lost, is he?" Zoey accused.

"No, he's not!" Dana exclaimed, regretting it afterwards. That must've sounded too defensive.

Zoey didn't reflect upon her quick jump to Logan's defense until later though since she was still worried about them. Well, more Dana than Logan, but she was still worried about Logan too. "So–" Zoey began but Dana interrupted.

"Yes, we're fine! Fine! We're perfectly peachy now STOP CALLING US!" Dana shouted, then hung up the phone.

Logan turned back to face her. "Where were we?" he provoked, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Why don't you tell me?" she suggested, leaning in towards him. Logan gladly obliged.

* * *

Zoey sighed and hung up as well.

"What happened?" Nicole asked.

"Dana yelled at me that they were fine and to leave them alone, then she hung up on me," Zoey explained.

Nicole paid attention to the one part Zoey hadn't thought about. "What are they doing? Dana never wants to be alone with Logan," she commented.

Zoey's eyes widened and her hand flew up to her mouth. "You don't think they'd…they wouldn't do something so…so…so stupid…would they?" she wondered aloud.

Nicole smiled knowingly. "I wouldn't be surprised. Those two were made for each other," she noted.

Zoey sat down next to Nicole, now even more worried. Now she suddenly recalled how quickly Dana had jumped to defend Logan when Zoey had commented on him getting them lost. She had to find out where they were. "I have to call Chase!" she shouted suddenly, jumping up. Before Nicole even had a chance to react, Zoey whipped out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Chase, I need you to call Logan and find out what's going on!" she exclaimed.

"Did you talk to Dana?"

"Yes. She said they were fine then yelled at me to leave them alone. Then she hung up on me," Zoey explained.

"So why am I calling?" Chase questioned.

"Because Nicole picked up on the leaving them alone comment and how Dana usually never wants to be alone with Logan and well, what if…" she trailed off, hoping Chase got the picture.

Chase paused. "It's probably just Nicole. I'm sure Dana just meant it in her usual 'go away and don't bother me' way," he assured her.

Zoey let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "You're probably right," she agreed. She hesitated then added, "Could you call Logan anyway? Try to find out where they are or when they'll be back?"

Chase gave a small sigh. "Sure," he replied.

"Thanks Chase! Bye!"

Zoey hung up, and sat back down with Nicole, feeling much better about the situation.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so, Dana and Logan are back! They're there next chapter too. Ok, so, umm…this chapter's a little longer than some of the others. I'm really going brain-dead on what to say in these author's notes. lol. Hmm…ok, so, I'll post the next chapter after I get at least 5 reviews! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	24. Interruptions

**A/N: Thanks to everyone so much! You guys are so awesome! I am SO sorry it took me _so_ long to post this! When did I post the last chapter? A week ago? Yeah. I went away over the weekend so I couldn't post it and then I had so much homework – I was up past midnight last night! It was awful! But now it's the weekend so I have time to post. Now, I don't want to deprive you of another chapter much long so, onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**Ashlee – Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ella Ynrihan – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rayii – Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**hopefully – I agree! I love Dana and Logan together. Since I already have all the chapters written out, I can't make them any longer, but I've been working on the sequel and the two main things I've been working on improving are the chapter titles and the length. I forget but I think there might be some kind of long chapter still to come. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – Yeah, I think I actually almost put that somewhere. I think I changed it though. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – More making out in this chapter. lol. For Chase's call, I have it twice, showing different views. The first is how I normally write the phone conversations and then the second time it's kind of how Dana hears it and stuff. That was a kind of bad explanation but all you have to do is scroll down and read it so no worries. lol. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**soapmaniac22 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Monica – Thanks! I love writing the Dana and Logan stuff. They really are perfect for each other. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ashton – Normally I'm so much faster with posting the chapters. I hope you like this chapter! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**music4mysoul – Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! I like having them older too. I love when Dana and Logan kiss too. Thanks for reviewing – twice!**

**darkember14 – Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 24

Chase hung up with Zoey. "I have to call Logan," he announced. Michael ignored him, remaining in his "television trance." Chase sighed and dialed Logan's number.

"You can tell Zoey that we're fine, Chase," Logan growled.

"Ok. But, uhh, where are you guys?" he asked.

"Out," Logan snapped.

"Where?" Chase questioned.

"Off campus," Logan answered.

"Where?" Chase repeated.

"It doesn't matter!" Logan barked.

Chase would've backed off, but he thought of Zoey and held his ground. "Well, at least tell me when you guys will be back," he insisted.

There was a pause on Logan's end. He thought about it. "Pass on the message that we'll be late enough so you guys should cover for us during room check," he declared.

"How late?" Chase persisted.

Chase heard Logan sigh. "What time is it anyway?" Logan inquired.

"Around 7," Chase replied.

"Then we'll be back around…" Logan paused as he did the math. "I don't know."

Chase threw up his free hand, exasperated. "Why don't you know?" he shouted.

"Because it depends on how long Dana wants to stay," Logan explained.

Chase heard Dana's voice in the background exclaim, "Stay where?"

Logan ignored her and told Chase, "Just tell Zoey that we won't be back anytime soon. Don't wait up for us." Chase heard the line go dead. He sighed then called Zoey to tell her what information he'd gotten out of Logan.

* * *

Logan and Dana had resumed their make out session when Logan's phone now began to ring. Logan groaned. "I really hate Zoey right now," he muttered.

"Hey, I'm not so fond of her either," Dana added, crossing her arms across her chest and pouting slightly.

"Do I have to answer it?" he whined.

Dana sighed. "They're going to keep calling," she pointed out.

Logan sighed as well and answered his phone. "You can tell Zoey that we're fine Chase."

Dana watched Logan as he listened to Chase, annoyed. "Out," was Logan's reply to whatever Chase had said. "Off campus."

Dana smiled slightly. She had to admit, Zoey was being very persistent in finding out where they were. "It doesn't matter!" Dana could tell Logan was getting frustrated now. She inched closer to him.

Chase must've finally said something worthwhile, because Dana saw the look on Logan's face change. He was thinking…" Pass on the message that we'll be late enough so you guys should cover for us during room check."

Dana grinned. Where ever it was he was taking her, it must be really good. She still wanted to know where it was though. Logan sighed. Dana could tell he was really getting tired of Zoey's worrying about them. "What time is it anyway?"

Chase answered. "Then we'll be back around…" Logan appeared to be adding up hours and events and stuff that Dana had no idea about since she didn't even know where they were going. Finally Logan replied, "I don't know."

Dana heard the sound of Chase's voice, but couldn't make out what he said. He sounded aggravated though. "Because it depends on how long Dana wants to stay."

"Stay where?" she piped up.

Logan ignored her and resumed his conversation with Chase. Dana pouted and scooted away from him. "Just tell Zoey that we won't be back anytime soon. Don't wait up for us."

Logan hung up, then turned his phone off. "No more interruptions," he assured her, tossing his phone to the other side of the limo.

"No," Dana argued. She took out her phone and did the same. "_Now_, no more interruptions."

They both smiled. "Now that the interruptions are done with," Logan whispered, pulling Dana into him for a kiss. They returned to making out.

* * *

Zoey sighed. "Ok, thanks for trying Chase. It does help a little…I guess," Zoey reasoned.

Chase sighed as well on the other end. "Ok. So, uhh, have a good rest of your girls night. And try not to worry too much," he pleaded.

"I'll try," Zoey assured him.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Zoey physically joined Nicole back with the movie, but mentally she was still searching for Dana and Logan. _Should I try to call Dana again?_ she wondered.

"Zoey? Hello?" Nicole brought her back to life.

Zoey blinked. "Huh?"

"You're missing a great part!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. It's just…I'm still worried about Dana and Logan. Should I try to call again?" Zoey asked.

"Maybe I should try calling this time," Nicole suggested.

"Are you sure? You don't have to," Zoey told her.

"No, I will," Nicole decided, taking out her cell phone and dialing Dana's number. It rang and rang and rang and rang until…it went to Dana's voicemail. Nicole hung up nervously. "Voicemail," she explained, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"No!" Zoey shouted. "Now how are we supposed to know if they're ok?"

Zoey seemed on the verge of tears and it scared Nicole. She'd never seen her like this. But as she watched Zoey seem to fall apart, she realized she had seen it before. When Dustin died, she'd lost her strong, outer shell. She seemed so weak and fragile. She was upset, always on the verge of tears.

Nicole saw a single tear drip down Zoey's cheek. "Zo, talk to me. What's wrong?" Nicole questioned, sitting Zoey down on the bed.

"Nothing," Zoey lied, trying to act fine.

"Zoey, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything," she reminded her.

Zoey inhaled. Should she tell her? She had felt better after telling Chase…but did she really want Nicole all worried about her and trying to get her to talk all the time? No. "It's…it's nothing," Zoey tried to reassure her.

Nicole frowned. She knew Zoey was lying and she was hurt that Zoey wouldn't tell her the truth. "Ok," she replied, dejected. She sat down back in front of the television. "Coming?" she inquired wearily.

Zoey sat down next to her but neither of them were really paying attention to the movie anymore. Though Zoey had lied so Nicole wouldn't worry, it really only made Nicole worry more. _What's wrong with Zoey?_ she thought. _I wonder if anyone kn-Chase! I bet Chase would know what it is! I should ask him tomorrow. I have to find out what's wrong! Zoey's my best friend, I hate seeing her so upset.

* * *

_

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry it took so long to get this up! So, what's everyone doing for Halloween? I'm going to a party tomorrow. Ok so I'll post the next chapter after I get at least 5 reviews! Next chapter's almost completely Dana and Logan. And they get to the "mystery destination." Remember, 5 reviews new chapter! lol. Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	25. VIPs

**A/N: Thanks everyone! I am SO sorry it took me so long to update! I went to a Halloween party on Saturday and then I had to do all my homework Sunday and then I went trick-or-treating and had sooo much homework Monday and then I had a lot of homework Tuesday too and I still have some homework today but not as much so I wanted to get this up. Wow that was a long sentence. lol. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**Happymoose101 – Thanks! Zoey's main reason for not telling Nicole was basically because she was kind of afraid. That and Chase kept trying to get her to talk and she didn't want to so she didn't want Nicole trying to get her to talk too. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**monkeypants17 – Right at the start of this chapter you get to see where the "mystery destination" is. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ella Ynrihan – Sorry I didn't update for a while! I've been really busy but I have a chapter now and I'll try to get the others up faster too. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**music4mysoul – Thanks! Zoey's really panicky throughout most of the whole Dana and Logan MIA ordeal. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mrs. Matthew Underwood – Thanks! It's ok. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Tears On My Cheeks – Thanks! This was another long wait for the update – sorry! And you're welcome! Your story's really good! I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – Zoey does get really annoying at times. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Sorry it took me a while to update again. I'm trying to keep on top of it but I've had a lot of work lately but I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. Dana and Logan finally reach the "mystery destination" at the start of this chapter. They are in Beverly Hills for a while. It's still a few more chapters before they get back to PCA. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ashlee – Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except for the unnamed bouncer. I also don't own Orlando Bloom or Paris Hilton.

* * *

Chapter 25

Dana and Logan had just resumed making out when they felt the car stop moving. Then they heard it turn off. Dana pulled away immediately. "We're here!" she shouted anxiously.

Logan couldn't help but laugh. She desperately wanted to know where it was they were going. "Yes, we're here," he agreed. "Now, do you–"

Dana cut him off, knowing exactly what she wanted. "I want to know where the hell this mystery destination is! Let me out!" she exclaimed.

Logan had to laugh again. He put his arms around her waist. She tried to wriggle away. "You'll love it," he whispered.

His voice in her ear like that sent chills up Dana's spine. But now was not the time for that. "Then lets go let me see it! I mean, if this day is _great_, I'll make out with you, remember?" she commented.

"Point taken," Logan noted, moving to the other side of Dana. He swung the door open and stepped out of the limo. **(A/N: I know the driver's supposed to open the door but it didn't really fit so he's just giving them their privacy. Pretend Logan had requested it earlier when Dana and us didn't see it. lol)** He held his hand out to Dana. "Ready, mademoiselle?"

Dana took his hand. "I've been ready for a while," she remarked as she climbed out of the limo. She thought when she saw where they were she'd gasp in awe. Instead, she looked around in confusion. "This is it? Where are we?"

Logan laughed. He pointed to a inverted section where the entrance was. "Right this way," he told her, holding out his arm for her to take.

Dana suddenly remembered the bet. She laughed to herself at the irony of this. Taking his arm, she craned her neck to get a better look at the entrance. Suddenly she saw a large, scary looking man standing outside. She moved closer to Logan, a bit scared.

Logan figured she'd seen the bouncer when her manner changed. He led her right up to him. "Name?" the bouncer asked.

"Logan Reese, Malcolm Reese's son," Logan answered calmly.

"Go ahead in," the bouncer told them.

Dana glanced behind her at the bouncer. "Logan, where _are_ we?" she wondered.

Logan laughed. "We, Miss Cruz, are at an extremely fancy, high class, exclusive, super cool VIP party," he informed her.

Dana's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "You can't be serious!" she shrieked.

Logan grinned. "Oh but I am. How's the day been for you so far, sweetheart?" he teased.

"Fantastic!" Dana screeched. She was so excited!

"Fantastic, eh? Do I get bonus points for that?" he suggested.

Dana rolled her eyes, still smiling. "The night's not over yet, 'sweetheart'," she taunted.

Logan stopped suddenly and kissed her. When he pulled away he whispered, "I don't want this night to ever end."

Then, as suddenly as it had happened, Logan resumed walking. For a second, Dana thought she might've imagined it. Then Logan shot her a sly, flirty look, and she knew it had been real. Dana gave him a flirty look right back. They were both enjoying this day very much.

* * *

There was a knock at the door to room 101. Zoey opened it. "Coco, hey! What's up?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound nervous.

"What do you think Brooks? I'm doing a room check," Coco replied, taking out her clipboard. She checked them off. "Brooks, Bristow…where's Cruz?"

"Cruz?" Nicole repeated, pretending to be oblivious.

"Your third roommate," Coco explained.

"Umm…our roommate is Dana, not Cruz," Nicole told her.

Coco rolled her eyes. "Cruz is her last name. So where is she?" she snapped.

"She went to the bathroom," Zoey lied.

"Whatever," Coco responded, checking Dana's name off. As soon as she was gone and the door was closed, Zoey and Nicole let out a sigh of relief. _At least Dana's not busted by Coco. I don't have to worry about that anymore._ Zoey thought.

* * *

Dana gasped. "Was that Orlando Bloom?" she asked, a dreamy look on her face.

Logan scowled and pulled Dana closer to him. "You're with me, remember?" he told her.

Dana smiled at how jealous Logan was obviously getting. "Do you think you could introduce me to him?" she continued.

Logan smirked. Two could play at that game. "Maybe later. I want to go hang out with Paris Hilton," he shot back.

Dana frowned. Logan grinned. "Lets dance," he suggested suddenly, pulling her towards the dance floor.

"Logan!" Dana protested.

Logan ignored her protests. "It'll be fun," he whispered in her ear.

Dana felt chills run up her spine. _How does he do that to me?_ she thought, somewhat angry. "I don't want to dance in front of all these celebrities. I'll look stupid," she confessed.

Logan's face softened. He stopped and took her hands in his. "You could never look stupid, Dana," he assured her.

He sounded so sincere. So genuine. So…caring. He was being so sweet to her. Dana knew she was falling. She was falling for Logan. Logan Reese. The biggest jerk at PCA. Formerly. Now…now, she didn't know. Now things were starting to change. She was seeing a different side of Logan. _Why?_ she thought suddenly. Why was he suddenly being so nice to her? Why show _her_ this nice, sweet, caring side of him? _Could he-_

"Dana?"

Logan interrupted her thoughts. Dana snapped back to reality. She smiled at him. "You want to dance with me?" she questioned. **(A/N: Think of it like in the voice she used when she said "You want to make out with me?" in the School Dance episode.)**

Logan smiled at her. "I'd be an idiot not to," he remarked.

Dana was a bit surprised. She hadn't been expecting that. She liked it though. "Then lets dance," she decided, smiling.

Logan held out his arm, which Dana gladly took, and escorted her onto the dance floor. As the reached the floor, the song that had been playing ended and a slow song came on. "Still want to dance?" Logan inquired. He hoped she'd say yes. He wouldn't have asked her at all but he felt he should.

Dana moved closer to Logan and put her arms around his neck. "What do you think?" she whispered.

Logan's heart started beating faster. _Damn, how did she do that?_ he thought, a little angry. He put his arms around Dana's waist and pulled her closer to him. They were just a few inches apart now.

Dana inhaled the sweet scent of Logan's cologne. She was acting so unlike she normally would but she didn't care. Besides, if the need arose, she could blame it all on the bet.

Dana lay her head on his shoulder so she was looking up at him. Logan smiled at her. "You're beautiful," he murmured.

He seemed like he meant it. Dana still was surprised by this sweet side Logan was showing her. Then…she kissed him. She didn't know what she was doing or what had gotten into her but she didn't care. She was making out with Logan Reese in the middle of the dance floor at a fancy VIP party in Beverly Hills after skipping class and staying out past curfew and the works. And she was loving it.

* * *

**A/N: Dana kissed Logan! It's like I said after another chapter when they kissed, no matter how many times I see it, I'm still getting excited. lol. Oh and I've come up with future ideas. I think this is going to a trilogy so after this is done I'll post the sequel and then when that's done I'll post another one. I'm working on the sequel but I have ideas for the third one. I have a question too. Out of Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Logan, Chase, and Michael, where does Zoey rank? 1 being lowest, 6 highest. Ok so if you guys could answer that in your reviews, that would be great. If you want you could add in Lola, Quinn, and/or Dustin too. Actually adding Lola might be good. So please answer that in your reviews. Thanks! So, I'll probably post the next chapter as long as I have at least 5 reviews. Some good Dana and Logan next chapter. It's somewhat longish. Maybe this length, I can't remember how long this one is without the author's notes. Ok, so I'll try to post it Friday. I probably won't be able to post it tomorrow but if I do have time and at least 5 reviews then I'll post it. If I get 5 reviews before I go to bed tonight and I'm done my homework, I'll post it today! Ok, so, 5 reviews. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	26. Problems

**A/N: Thanks everyone! Only one person did my weird-but-with-a-purpose ranking thing. Oh well. Thanks to chichicutie24 for being the only one to do the ranking! I'll get to the purpose that held at the end author's note. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**Mrs. Matthew Underwood – You're insane, I'm insane, we're all insane! lol. If I ask why you're insane, will you tell me? Just incase, why are you insane? lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Wow, thanks! I'm glad you liked it! That chapter's probably one of my favorites too. Thanks for doing the ranking thing! I'll explain what that was about in the bottom author's note. Thanks for reviewing!**

**soapmaniac22 – Thanks! I love when she kisses him too. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Leslie – Thanks! I'm so glad you like the story! I love Dana and Logan together. Thanks for reviewing!**

**music4mysoul – Thanks! I absolutely love Dana and Logan together. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – I know it's just so cool! Especially with episodes like School Dance when it's like, "Just kiss already!" lol. I love posting the chapters and seeing everyone's reactions and stuff. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashlee – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – They did but the thing that made that kiss special was that Dana was the one who actually kissed him. All the other times, Logan would be the one starting the kiss. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 26

The song ended but Dana didn't care. She just wanted to stay there in Logan's arms. Logan broke the kiss. "Lets go somewhere else," he suggested.

Dana let him lead her off the dance floor and over to a secluded area. When Logan stopped, Dana immediately kissed him. She didn't understand any of this but she knew that she wanted to be kissing Logan right now.

Logan opened one eye. Something caught his attention. He broke their kiss in a panic. Dana frowned. Logan looked around for somewhere, anywhere…a door! Bingo! Logan grabbed Dana's hand and hurried towards the door. He had no idea where it led to but he opened it and plunged into the darkness.

Dana lingered behind. "Logan, where are we going?" she asked.

"Wherever in here is," Logan answered. Dana was hesitant. "I'll explain in a minute, it's important."

Dana put all her faith in Logan and followed him into the pitch black room. "Logan, where are you?" she called, a tiny hint of fear in her voice.

Logan's eyes had by now adjusted to the dark a bit so he was able to figure out where Dana was. He put his arms around her. "I got you, Dana. It's ok," he assured her, closing the door.

"Why are we in here, Logan?" Dana whispered.

"My dad's here," Logan explained.

"What?" Dana exclaimed.

"I didn't know he'd be here! I thought he was off somewhere working on a movie! If he saw us here, off campus, out past curfew, breaking almost every PCA rule there probably is, we'd be in so much trouble," Logan pointed out.

Dana sighed. "So what do we do?" she wondered.

Logan smiled, although Dana couldn't see it. "Why not pick up where we left off?" he announced.

Dana smiled as well. For her answer, she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

"Nicole…NICOLE! Nicole, are you awake?" Zoey called.

Nicole groaned. "I am now," she mumbled.

"Dana's not back yet," Zoey informed her.

"She's not? What time is it?" Nicole asked, more awake now.

"It's almost 11," Zoey answered.

"Maybe they're at Logan's dorm?" Nicole suggested.

"Maybe. I'll try to call Chase," Zoey decided.

Nicole drifted back to sleep and Zoey dialed Chase's cell phone. "Zoey?" came Chase's voice, tired sounding.

"Did I wake you up? I'm really sorry Chase, it's just…Dana isn't back yet. Is Logan?" Zoey questioned.

"I don't know, let me check," Chase replied, rolling out of bed and looking at Logan's bed above him. It was empty. Chase was awake now. "Umm…no, he's not back yet," he told Zoey hesitantly.

A look of panic crossed Zoey's face, though no one saw it. "Chase, what do we do?" she whispered, her voice quivering.

"It'll be ok Zoey. I'm sure they're fine. In fact, I promise that they'll be fine," Chase assured her.

"Chase, don't do that! You can't promise that!" Zoey exclaimed, waking up Nicole again.

"Ok, ok, Zoey, calm down. I'm sorry. I won't promise that but they're going to be fine," he declared.

Zoey sighed. "Ok, I know. You're right. I'm sorry. Go back to sleep. I won't call you again," she announced.

"Call whenever you want to Zo. I'm always here for you," Chase noted.

Zoey smiled. "Thanks Chase. Now really, go back to sleep, I'll be fine," she commented.

"Ok," Chase agreed. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Zoey hung up and lay back down. "Nothing, huh?" Nicole's voice came through the darkness.

Zoey shot up. She thought for sure Nicole had been asleep. "No. Chase is right though. Everyone's right. They'll be fine," she remarked, more to herself than Nicole. "They'll be fine," she repeated, adding to herself, _I hope_.

* * *

They didn't know how much time had passed when they finally stopped making out. "Shouldn't we at least go make out in the limo instead of…wherever we are?" Dana suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll check and make sure the coast is clear," Logan decided, opening the door. One problem. The door didn't open. Logan's breath caught in his throat. "Shit," he muttered.

Dana glanced at him. "What?" she asked, a little worried.

Logan hesitated. Should he tell her? He sighed. "I think we're locked in," he confessed.

Dana's heart sank. No…they couldn't be! Dana reached for the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. "What do we do?" she exclaimed, a hint of panic creeping into her voice.

"It's ok, it'll be fine. We'll…I'll call someone!" Logan announced, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. It wasn't there. He tried his other pocket. Nothing. _Where could it-_"Shit," Logan repeated.

"What _now_?" Dana questioned, exasperated and a little nervous.

"My cell phone's still in the limo," he explained.

Dana's eyes widened in horror, though Logan couldn't see it. "Mine too," she realized. Dana collapsed into Logan's strong arms. "What do we do?" she inquired, her voice practically a whisper.

Logan held onto her. "It'll be fine. We're ok. Everything will be ok, I promise," he assured her.

Dana felt a little bit better. Being in Logan's arms gave her a feeling of protection. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what? Getting you stuck in here?" Logan replied sarcastically.

Dana smiled and laughed slightly. "For today, and for protecting me, and caring about me," she told him.

Logan smiled. "I wouldn't dream of doing anything other than that," he informed her.

Dana smiled. So maybe she was stuck…somewhere. She felt better about the situation. Logan would make sure everything was alright, she was sure of it. Before she knew it, she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Logan was stroking her hair. "I like you Logan," she murmured.

Logan waited until he was sure she was asleep, then responded, "I love you Dana."

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm getting excited even though I've read this before. lol. Logan said he loved her! I have to be so strange. lol. Now, my odd little ranking thing. The other night I had a sudden story inspiration. I'll make up a quick summary now and I want you guys to tell me if you think it would be a good idea.**

**Zoey Brooks is, in a word, perfect. She's the star of Zoey 101. But what would happen if she had never come to PCA? Will Chase like somebody else? Will the girls in room 101 still end up hanging out with the guys? What about Dustin?**

**That was a horrible summary but it's just a basic idea of what the story had. I'm going to have you guys vote on a few things:**

**1) Should I write that story?**

**2) If yes, should I wait until after I'm done this series or have up the two different stories at once?**

**3) Should I have Dana, Nicole, and Lola start as the three girls in room 101 or have Dana, Nicole, and an OC?**

**4) Should I start by remaking the all of the episodes without Zoey in them?**

**5) If I remake the episodes, should I still have Dana leave in the second season?**

**Ok so if you guys could just give me your opinions on that, that would be great! So, next chapter is pretty long. It's…onto a 5th typed Microsoft word page Times New Roman font size 12 without any author's notes or anything. So I'll post it after at least 5 reviews. Actually, I think I'm going to make it 6 reviews now. And please give me your opinions on my new story idea! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	27. Wake Up Call

**A/N: Thanks to everyone! I'm glad everyone really liked that last chapter! I'll talk more about stuff on my new story in the bottom author's note. I'm mad at myself because I was all set to post this last night but then I started doing something else so by the time I came back to my computer it was late so I had to go to bed. Then I was going to post it right when I got home today but I didn't but I'm making sure I post it now. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**music4mysoul – Thanks! I loved that part too. Thanks for giving me your opinions on my new story idea! And this story itself still has…13 more chapters – not counting this one. Then I think there will be two more in the series. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – Thanks for your opinions on my new story idea! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Leslie McGriff – Thanks! Thanks for your opinions on my new story idea! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Michelle – Thanks! Thanks for your opinions on my new story idea! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**STATICxMELODY – Thanks for your opinion on my new story idea! I know, I'd love to be Dana! I like showing Logan's nicer side because he always looks like a complete jerk on the show but I'm sure he has a nice side so I like adding that in. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ashlee – Thanks for your opinion on my new story idea! I loved that part too! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – Thanks for your opinions on my new story idea! Yeah, this chapter's longer. Unfortunately, the next one isn't but I'm pretty sure there are more longer ones. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Thanks! Yeah, it would be kind of fun. Like scary fun. As long as there was a window so you don't get permanently stuck in there. That wouldn't be to fun. lol. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ella Ynrihan – Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 27

Zoey tossed and turned all night long. She was able to get back to sleep, but somewhat regretted it because she was having nightmare after nightmare.

* * *

"_Zoey! Look at me!" Dustin called, standing in the middle of the street._

_A car suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hit him. Zoey screamed. Then Dana and Logan got out of the car. They glanced at Dustin's lifeless body. Seemly unfazed, Dana turned to Zoey. "Oops, sorry Zo," she declared simply._

_Logan and Dana got back in the car. Suddenly there was a flash. Dustin was still lying lifeless in the street, but now Dana and Logan were there too. The car door opened and out stepped…Zoey. She laughed as she looked at the lifeless bodies._

"_You killed me Zoey!" came Dustin's voice._

"_You killed me Zoey!" Dana's voice was now ringing through her head._

"_You killed everyone Zoey! What a jerk! Well, we want revenge," Logan's voice echoed throughout her mind._

_Suddenly the three lifeless bodies rose up and began coming towards her. The real her. The one who'd gotten out of the car had vanished. "No! It's was an accident!" Zoey cried._

_They ignored her protests, coming nearer and nearer. "No! No!" she shouted, collapsing onto the ground, tears rushing from her eyes.

* * *

_

Zoey's eyes snapped opened. Her breathing was heavy. _That was such an awful dream._ she thought with a shudder. She looked at the clock. It was morning. She sat up and looked at Dana's bed. It was empty. She felt an overwhelming panic rush through her. Dana wouldn't be up this early. Zoey dived at her cell phone. Chase finally answered. "H–"

"Chase!" Zoey shouted, cutting him off completely. "Dana's not here!"

Chase was completely awake now. Zoey sounded so afraid, so weak, so fragile. He literally jumped out of his bed and looked around his room. No Dana. No Logan either. "Logan's not back either. I'll be over as fast as he can," he promised.

Zoey hung up and looked around nervously. At this point Nicole had woken up. "What's going on?" she mumbled.

"Dana's not back!" Zoey exclaimed, the panic evident in her voice.

Nicole shot up. "You called Chase?" she asked.

"He's on his way over," Zoey told her.

Nicole bit her lip. "Lets get dressed," she announced. They two girls climbed out of bed and threw on the first outfits they saw. They brushed out their hair a bit and applied minimal makeup. They then began to pace, waiting for the knock on their door.

* * *

Chase hung up, diving for his dresser drawer. "Michael!" Chase exclaimed.

"Aww man, why'd you have to wake me up? I was having a good dream! I–" Michael complained until Chase interrupted.

"Dana and Logan never came back. Zoey's panicking. We're going over there now," Chase explained.

Michael jumped up too, understanding the urgency. The two boys hurriedly got ready and made their way over to room 101. They knocked on the door.

Zoey yanked the door open and threw her arms around Chase. "It's ok," he assured her, hugging her back. The two boys entered the room. Nicole closed the door behind them.

"They could be hurt! They could be _dead_ for all we know!" Zoey cried, the tears finally starting to fall.

Dead. Suddenly, it all clicked for Nicole. The only other time she'd seen Zoey this upset was when Dustin died. Her strange behavior as of lately had been because she wasn't really over his death! Nicole gasped, running over to her friend and hugging her. "Oh Zoey!" she whimpered.

The two girls hugged and began to cry. It was at that moment that Zoey realized that Nicole had figured it out. "You…know?" she choked out between tears.

Nicole nodded. "I'm…so…sorry…it took me…this long to…figure…out," she sobbed.

The two girls wept a little longer, then pulled themselves together. "So what do we do about Dana and Logan?" Nicole asked, grabbing a tissue and wiping away her tears.

Zoey sighed. "Chase, find me a copy of the school handbook," she instructed.

"There's one online," Chase recalled.

Zoey opened up the PCA website and found the student handbook. "What are you looking for?" Nicole questioned.

"Punishments for cutting class, sneaking off campus, and staying out past curfew," Zoey explained. "I think we have to tell Dean Rivers."

* * *

Logan slowly awoke, and looked around him. _Where am I?_ he wondered. Suddenly the events of the day before all came back to him. Dana, the limo, Beverly Hills, the party, his dad, being locked in. He wondered if he should wake Dana up. _Not yet._ he decided.

Logan looked around the room. There was a small window so he could see better. It looked like it was some sort of storage room. He tried the doorknob again. Still locked. Why did he have to be such an idiot? Why did he close the door? Why had his father been there? Why?

He felt Dana beginning to stir. He kissed the top of her head. She opened her eyes. "What's going on?" she mumbled.

"We're still locked in. I think we're in some sort of storage room. It's morning," Logan explained.

Dana jerked her head up. She'd nearly forgotten about Logan. The previous day's events came rushing back. As she played the day back in her mind, she realized they'd made out a lot. Why? Dana was thoroughly confused now. She'd been so caught up in the moment last night. "Oh," was all she could think of to say in return.

"So, umm…I…I still don't have a plan to get us out of here," Logan confessed.

Dana blinked and looked around the room. "It's brighter now," she noted.

"Yeah, it's morning, there's a window over there," Logan told her.

"Oh," Dana replied. _Wait a minute._ She glanced over where Logan had pointed. A window!

Suddenly she burst out laughing. Logan was really confused. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed, still laughing. "We can climb out the window!"

Logan's face flushed a deep red. Of course. Why hadn't he thought of that? "Right," he muttered, leading the way over to the window. He reached up and pushed. It was locked. He unlocked it. _I hope I couldn't have unlocked the door._ he realized suddenly. Reflecting back, he didn't remember feeling anything on the door that would've unlocked it. He breathed a sigh of relief and pushed on the window again. It swung open. He turned back to Dana. "Ready?" he questioned.

Dana took a deep breath. "Almost," she answered then, before she could change her mind, she leaned in and kissed him.

Logan was surprised. Sure they'd made out a lot yesterday but with the party atmosphere, it was normal. He kissed her back.

Dana pulled away. "Ok, now I'm ready," she announced.

Logan grinned. He lifted her up so she could pull herself out of the window. She made it out fine, then turned back to Logan. Logan looked up. It would be hard for him to pull himself out. He looked around the room and spotted a chair. He pulled it over and stood on top of it. Perfect. He was able to pull himself out the window and onto the grass with Dana.

"I hope I don't get grass stains on my dress," Dana realized suddenly, standing up.

"Why?" Logan inquired.

"Because this is the nicest things I'll ever own!" she pointed out.

Logan smiled. "I doubt that," he whispered in her ear.

Dana felt chills run up her spine. Even though it was a new day, he still had the same effect on her. "Come on, lets go," she suggested.

Logan held out his arm. "We have to return to our limo in style," he informed her.

Dana laughed, but took his arm. They began walking but Dana stopped him suddenly. "Thank you," she murmured, leaning in to kiss him. When they finally pulled away she added, "For everything. I owe you."

Logan was tempted to tell her that she didn't owe him anything, but he held his tongue. He'd do anything to get her to make out with him, even if it meant forcing her out of debts she owed him. He kissed her quickly again before they walked the rest of the way back to the limo.

* * *

"Punishments…found it!" Zoey exclaimed, clicking on a link. "Cutting class…detention(s). Sneaking off campus…detention(s), in-house, or possible expulsion. Staying out past curfew…detention(s), in-house, or possible expulsion." **(A/N: Since they go to a boarding school they can't really get suspended so they'd probably have in-house instead. In-house is a mix of suspension and detention. You sit in a room with a teacher or principal or something all day and have to do work and stuff.)** Zoey's face fell. "If we tell Dean Rivers, we risk getting them expelled."

The group shared a nervous glance. "So…?" Nicole prompted.

Zoey sighed. "I guess we just have to wait it out," she told them regretfully.

They all sighed. "How much time do we have until class starts?" Chase asked.

Zoey glanced at the clock. "About 45 minutes," she answered.

"I'm sure–" Chase began, but was interrupted by the sound of Zoey's cell phone ringing.

Zoey screamed and literally dived for her cell phone. "HELLO?" she shouted.

* * *

**A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger there. Not too much though. I liked how Logan didn't think of climbing out the window. lol. And poor Zoey with that nightmare. So, thanks again for giving me your opinions on my new story idea! I'll do a little tally of the results:**

**7 out of 7 people said I should write it.**

**5 out of 6 people said I should wait until I finish this series before I write it.**

**2 out of 3 people said I should have Dana, Nicole, and Lola start as roommates.**

**3 out of 3 people said I should start by remaking the episodes.**

**4 out of 4 people said I should keep Dana.**

**Ok so I'm definitely going to write it and Dana will stay there throughout the whole thing! I'll have Dana, Nicole, and Lola start out as roommates. I'm definitely going to remake the first episode without Zoey but I realized that if I do all the episodes I'd just be remaking all the episodes until they stop making them or something. What if I remade the first episode, then just made it different from the show? And I could make them older. Like use the episode as a…a, umm, I forget what it's called. lol. A…preface? Is that the word? Maybe. So I'd do that for the first chapter and then chapter 2 would have them older or something. Or I could do that for the first chapter and then just have chapter 2 the next day or something. Or I could do all the episodes. So if you could give me your opinions on that again, that would be great. And the only thing with waiting until I finish the series to write it is that it's going to be a while. There's 13 chapters left in this, then 2 more stories. Plus I don't have any of the third written and only the first…maybe 9 chapters of the sequel so far so I might not be able to post them as fast. I guess if I feel I can give both stories an equal amount of attention and stuff I'll put both up at the same time but if not I'll wait until I'm done with the series. Next chapter's a lot shorter. It's, like, 2 ¾ Microsoft Word pages Times New Roman font size 12 without author's notes and stuff. So a lot shorter than this one. It basically has a Dana focus. If I did it in POVs instead of third person this chapter would have Dana's POV. Ok so I'll post it after I get at least 5 reviews. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	28. Whereabouts

**A/N: Thanks everyone! I kept meaning to write these author notes and post it but I kept getting all sidetracked and having to do homework and ugh. Anyway, I'm posting it now. No one gave me opinions on my new ideas for my new story about the remaking the episodes part. :-( Well, if you want to let me know what you think now, I'd love to hear it. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**music4mysoul – Thanks! Yeah, that's got to be awful to have a dream like that. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**iLuVnALeYnBrUcAs23 – Thanks! I'm glad you decided to read it! I love Dana and Logan too. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**sally – Thanks! She does worry way too much but it's because Dustin died so she's really afraid of losing anyone else. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mrs. Matthew Underwood – Interesting. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you're enjoying the story!**

**chichicutie24 – Thanks! You'll find out who it is a little into the chapter. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – Thanks! I just thought of this, but it's good that Nicole figured it out on her own because it's shows she's not as much of an airhead as everyone thinks. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Leslie McGriff – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Antonio.

* * *

Chapter 28

Dana and Logan made there way back out front where the limo and Antonio were still waiting for them. Dana let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding. They went up to the front window and tapped on it, waking Antonio up. He jumped out of the car and hurried over to them. "I'm so sorry! Were you waiting long?" he asked.

"No, no!" Dana exclaimed quickly. "Don't worry, Antonio. We just got back and we figured you'd be asleep so, here we are."

Antonio breathed a sigh of relief then, remembering what he was supposed to be doing, hurried over to the other end of the car and opened the door for them. Dana climbed in and Logan followed. As soon as they were inside, Dana grabbed her cell phone.

"I hope I never do something stupid like leave my cell phone in the limo and go get locked in a storage room again," Dana commented, highly doubting that she'd ever get the chance to be in a limo again and go to a fancy VIP party in Beverly Hills again.

Logan smiled. "I'll be sure to remind you," he whispered.

Sure enough, Dana felt chills run up her spine. Suddenly she realized something. "Oh crap! Zoey's going to be flipping out that we're not back yet!" she realized.

Logan's face fell. Another thing that was his fault. Really everything that had gone wrong was his fault. "Dana, I'm sorry," he blurted suddenly.

Dana just looked at him. "For what? Giving me the best day of my life?" she questioned.

Logan was surprised. "For messing up so much. I got us stuck in that room, I got Zoey worried about us, which also made her and Chase keep calling us, which made us turn off our phones and leave them in the limo and get stuck in that room," he explained.

"You mentioned getting us stuck in that room twice," Dana observed.

"Aren't you mad at me for all that?" he wondered.

Dana looked at him, shocked. "If I were mad at you just because of those few, tiny mistakes that turned out pretty great anyway, I'd be a complete bitch. Logan, I had more fun yesterday than I've ever had. So we got locked in a storage room during some fancy VIP party? Big deal. We still had fun. And thinking back on it now, it's kind of funny," she pointed out.

Logan smiled. "So you're not even at all upset with me?" he inquired.

"Of course not! You met your goal, Logan. In fact, you went above and beyond it. You pulled it off. And not only did you pull it off, but it was fantastic. I can't thank you enough and…at this rate, you'll have debts of me making out with you for years to come," Dana noted.

Logan grinned. "Maybe you should start working to pay off some of that debt now then," he suggested.

Dana smiled and leaned in closer to him. "Maybe," she replied. She suddenly felt her cell phone in her hand and remembered Zoey. "No, wait! We have to call Zoey and tell her that we're ok!"

Logan sighed. "Ok, lets call," he agreed.

Dana dialed. After only 1 ½ rings Zoey's voice came screaming through the phone, "HELLO?"

Dana yanked the phone away from her ear. Pulling it back once sure was sure Zoey wasn't going to yell anything more she said, "Hey Zo! It's Dana. I–"

"DANA!" Zoey shrieked, causing Dana to hold the phone away from her again. Logan stifled a laugh. "Where are you? I woke up and you weren't in your bed and I knew it was way to early for you to be up so I called Chase and he said Logan wasn't back either so he and Michael ran over here and we thought we were going to have to tell Dean Rivers but we didn't want to risk getting you expelled then you FINALLY called! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? AND ARE YOU? DANA WE WERE ALL WORRIED SICK! AND WE STILL ARE!"

"I'm sorry Zoey. Logan and I were planning on coming back last night but, long story short, we somehow locked ourselves in a storage room," Dana told her.

"Where are you?" Zoey shouted.

Dana glanced at Logan who nodded, letting her know it was okay to tell them. "We're in a limo on our way back from Beverly Hills," she informed them.

"WHAT?" Zoey yelped.

Dana jerked the phone away. "STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!" she yelled into the phone.

"Ok, sorry," Zoey apologized.

Dana sighed. "It's ok," she responded. "So, I was going to make Logan go to class but he came up with the better idea of us both just skipping class so he got us a limo and we snuck off campus and we went to Beverly Hills and he gave me a tour and then he bought me a beautiful dress and three pairs of shoes and then we went to this fancy VIP party and then Logan saw his dad there so we hid behind the first door we saw and it happened to lock us in then we fell asleep and when we woke up we found out there was a window and we climbed out of it and now we're in the limo on our way back. Oh and we rode _on top_ of the limo too!" Logan was glad she hadn't mentioned the part about him not putting window and escape together.

"That's amazing!" Nicole chirped, and Dana realized she'd been put on speakerphone.

"Why wouldn't you guys just tell us that yesterday?" Zoey quizzed.

Dana glanced at Logan. "Ask him," she announced, tossing Logan the phone.

"Hello?"

"Logan, why couldn't you guys just tell us where you were yesterday?" Zoey repeated.

"It was better keeping it a mystery," Logan stated. He smiled at Dana and added, "Right, Dana?"

Dana grinned. "Yeah, except for when you wouldn't tell me either," she decided.

Logan laughed, handing her back her cell phone. "Here, ba–" he started but Dana was pointing at the phone and glaring at him so he shut up.

"We'll be back soon, no more worrying. If we don't come to class then don't worry, we're just kind of tired. Besides, we can't go to our first class because we'll need to sneak in then," Dana declared.

Zoey sighed. "Ok, if you don't come to class, we'll come check on you during lunch," she proclaimed.

Dana rolled her eyes. "Ok, mom," she teased.

Zoey laughed. "Bye Dana," she retorted.

Dana smiled. "Bye Zo," she answered.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so that chapter was short. Next chapter is very long! Yay! I think it's my longest yet! It's about 6 pages and 2 lines worth of Microsoft Word Times New Roman font size 12 without the author's notes. Wow. I forgot it was that long. lol. And, wow, it's almost all Logan and Dana. I'll post it after I get at least 5 reviews! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	29. Changes

**A/N: Thanks you guys! Wow, I got 5 reviews fast! Like I said, this chapter's pretty long and almost all Dana and Logan. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**Leslie McGriff – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**music4mysoul – Thanks! Logan and Dana finally get back to PCA in this chapter…kind of. You'll see. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – Thanks! I was surprised it was that long. lol. Now I'm curious as to if it's my longest chapter or if I have other really long ones. I knew I had some that were, like, 5 pages but wow. lol. Yeah, I'll probably end up doing all my homework Sunday night. Oh well. lol. I love showing Logan's nice side, but I try to still keep him in character as much as possible. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**STATICxMELODY – Thanks! I love the Dana and Logan stuff too. This whole chapter is almost all Dana and Logan. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**dreamweaver – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Antonio.

* * *

Chapter 29

"So, everything's fine now…right?" Chase asked.

Zoey smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine," she assured him. "You and Michael go back to your dorm and get ready for class."

Soon Chase and Michael were gone, leaving only Zoey and Nicole. "Why didn't you tell me?" Nicole questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

Zoey looked down guiltily. "I should've told you but…I'm always supposed to be the strong one. If I fell apart…I didn't know how you'd react," she confessed.

"You've been there for me so many times. I want to be able to be there for you too. You're my best friend Zoey. I want you to know that you can tell me anything," Nicole told her.

Zoey smiled. "Thanks Nicole," she murmured. They hugged. _Chase was right. I should've told Nicole. Dana too. They're my friends. They'll understand and support me. And try to help me. But…what if they keep pushing me? I don't know if I'm ready to move on…

* * *

_

Dana hung up and put her cell phone off towards the side. Logan smiled at her and she smiled back. "How about a little deja vou of last night?" he suggested.

Dana gave him a mock innocent look. "I'm not sure if I remember what event you're talking about," she taunted.

Logan grinned. "Then let me remind you," he declared, leaning in and kissing her.

Dana was really growing to enjoy these make out sessions with Logan. In fact, she was really starting to enjoy Logan. Maybe even…_No!_ she told herself harshly. _You cannot like Logan Reese! It's all just because of that stupid bet!_

Dana forced herself to pull away. "We can't go back into the school like this," she noted.

"Like what?" Logan asked, not really paying attention because he was trying to kiss her again.

"Making out for one!" she exclaimed, backing away.

Logan frowned. "Why not?" he questioned.

"Because everyone will think we like each other!" she pointed out.

Logan moved closer to her. "And what's wrong with that?" he whispered.

_Damn chills!_ Dana thought angrily as she felt the now familiar shiver run up her spine. "Look, I know I owe you, and I know we still have that bet but…" she trailed off. Funny how things work. In trying to explain why they can't make out anymore, she gave them two reason why the _can_ make out more.

Logan grinned. "I don't believe you have a say in this, cupcake," he teased her.

Dana made a face. "I don't like cupcakes," she complained.

Logan had to laugh at that. Dana slowly began to smile too. "So, what were you originally going to say?" he inquired.

"We can't go back into school wearing these fancy clothes. For one, people will notice and get suspicious and we could get expelled for all the rules we've broken. And two, if we have to climb the fence again, I'll probably rip my dress on it or something and I want to keep this dress forever. It's so beautiful. And, thank you _so_ much," Dana commented.

Logan smiled. "No problem, cupcake," he told her "And you're probably right. We probably should change. Mind changing here in the limo?"

"Yeah, I do mind! I don't want you watching me change!" she shouted.

"I'll cover my eyes," he promised.

"And then peek through," she added.

Logan put his arms around her. "It's ok, cupcake," he murmured in her ear.

As expected, the chills ran up Dana's spine and she instantly felt herself weaken. "If I have to be a cupcake, can I be a chocolate one?" she mumbled.

Logan gave a small chuckle. "Of course. But are you fine just knowing that, or do I have to call you chocolate cupcake now?" he quizzed.

Dana laughed too. "Just cupcake is fine," she announced.

Logan smiled and held her closer. "So, how's my cupcake?" he wondered.

Dana smiled. "Great…now," she answered.

They both sat there in the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was a peaceful, loving silence. Logan stroked Dana's hair and kissed the top of her head. Dana held Logan's other hand in both of her own. It was a Kodak moment but, even without a camera, they both knew they would never forget it.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Reese? I'm so sorry to disturb you but, we're here," Antonio announced.

Logan blinked his eyes open. They'd fallen asleep. "Dana, wake up," he mumbled, nudging her softly.

Dana groaned and she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing her eyes focused on was Antonio. She suddenly remembered where she was. They must've fallen asleep in the limo. She realized that she must've been laying on Logan and she bolted up suddenly.

"Shall I give you a minute?" Antonio asked.

"Umm, yeah, sure, thanks," Logan replied. Antonio closed the door, leaving them to wake up.

"We never changed," Dana realized.

"You refused to," Logan reminded her.

"You could've let us pull over somewhere so we could go in and change," Dana pointed out.

"Kind of risky, don't you think?" Logan countered. "We were lucky to get through that whole day and not get caught. We have to be extra careful today."

Dana sighed. Logan had a point. "So what do we do?" she questioned.

"We can change here," he told her, beginning to unbutton his shirt. "I am."

_Look away!_ Dana commanded herself, but she didn't. "I don't want you watching me undress!" she snapped.

"Like you're watching me?" Logan teased, following her eyes to his bare chest. Dana blushed a deep red and turned away. Logan sighed. "You can go hide in a corner and change and I won't look if you don't want me to."

"Why would I want you to look?" Dana inquired, still refusing to turn back towards him.

"Because, you know you want me," Logan taunted. Dana heard him unzip his pants. She focused intently on the seat. She wished she knew anything about fabrics or something so she could have something to think about the seat other than "Oh, a seat." Logan continued, "And, you want me to want you. I guess you haven't realized it yet though…" Logan paused and Dana held her breath. Logan was by now back in his clothes from the previous day. He crept up behind Dana and whispered in her ear, "I already do."

The fact that suddenly he was right next to her made her jump. Then there was the whispering that sent chills up and down her spine. And on top of all that, she wasn't sure whether or not he was completely dressed yet.

Almost as if Logan read her mind, he answered her unspoken question, "You can turn around now, I'm dressed. Although I wouldn't have really minded if you'd turned around when I hadn't been."

Dana turned back toward him but kept her head down. Logan titled her head up so she was looking to him. As cliché as they both thought it sounded, they were gazing deeply into each others eyes. They were both falling, falling, falling.

Dana turned away. She couldn't handle it. Logan frowned but didn't turn her back towards him. "I'll go wait outside of the limo while you change," he declared, opening the door and leaving her alone.

Dana sighed and put her head in her hands. How had something so simple turned into this? She traced it back. It was all because of Nicole's stupid idea to go to the movies with the guys. And then Nicole's making Dana change her outfit. Then Chase offering Zoey his arm, making Nicole want an escort too, leaving Logan and Dana alone. Then the bet. That stupid bet. That stupid bet that she wouldn't trade for the world.

Dana's head shot up. Why was this happening? Why was she falling for Logan? Why? Dana sighed and picked herself up. She glanced out the window to make sure no one was looking in, the quickly took off the dress. She threw on her clothes from the day before, neatly folded up the dress, and opened the door.

Logan smiled as Dana emerged from the limo. "Ready to go?" he quizzed.

Dana nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Antonio!" she called to the driver who was heading around to the other side of the car.

Antonio smiled. "My pleasure, ma'am," he replied.

Logan held out his arm for Dana to take. Dana thought about it, but stopped herself. "We're not at a fancy party anymore Logan. We're back at school," she reminded him sharply.

Logan frowned. "Fine then," he growled, heading off to the school.

"Wait for me!" Dana cried, hurrying after him.

"Why should I? Wouldn't you rather not be seen with me?" he glowered.

Dana stopped in her tracks. Logan continued walking. Dana regained herself and followed him. "Logan," she started, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Logan whirled around, surprising Dana. What surprised her more though was the hurt she saw in his eyes. A small gasp escaped her. "Logan," she repeated, her voice softer now.

Logan turned away, not wanting his eyes to give him away anymore. Dana was so confused. What had happened? They'd been going back and forth from fine to bad to fine to great to bad to great to fine to bad and so on. It was a mess.

Dana sighed. "I'm sorry Logan. For whatever it was I did or said. I can't even remember right now, I'm so confused. I'm really sorry. I have no right to be mean to you after all the nice things you've done for me. I really owe you. I'm sorry," she apologized.

Logan was surprised at first. Dana Cruz was apologizing to him, Logan Reese? When he thought about what she'd said, he immediately felt guilty. "Dana, it wasn't your fault. I…_I'm_ sorry," he confessed.

Now it was Dana's turn to be shocked. _Logan Reese_ was _apologizing_? Dana then shocked herself and Logan by leaning in and kissing him.

"Umm…remember what I said before about us not being able to go into the school making out?" she began tentatively. Logan nodded, prompting her to continue. "Well, we do still have that bet. And I still owe you that $100 worth of tasks. And I _did_ promise to make out with you if you made yesterday great. And yesterday _was_ great. It was beyond great. Beyond fantastic even. It was _phenomenal_. I can't thank you enough for that. I should be indebted to you for the rest of my life. So, umm, I guess what I'm saying is, well…the decision is yours."

Logan would have considered her promise to make out with him fulfilled, but if she didn't, he had no reason to. Plus, there was a little voice in the back of his mind telling him that she wouldn't have mentioned that if she didn't want to. That thought really made him smile. "I had a great time too, Dana," he responded honestly, taking her hands in his, "and the thing that made this so, as you put it, _phenomenal_ for me, was being with you."

Dana felt her breath catch in her throat. What was going on with them? She desperately wanted to say something mean. It was what she'd been doing for so long. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Every time she thought about it, she saw the image of him looking so hurt, and she couldn't stand the thought of doing that to him. _I really like you Logan._

Dana let out a small yelp. No! Why would she think that? All of a sudden, her mind replayed their conversation from last night.

* * *

_Dana collapsed into Logan's strong arms. "What do we do?" she inquired, her voice practically a whisper._

_Logan held onto her. "It'll be fine. We're ok. Everything will be ok, I promise," he assured her._

_Dana felt a little bit better. Being in Logan's arms gave her a feeling of protection. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Thank you," she whispered._

"_For what? Getting you stuck in here?" Logan replied sarcastically._

_Dana smiled and laughed slightly. "For today, and for protecting me, and caring about me," she told him._

_Logan smiled. "I wouldn't dream of doing anything other than that," he informed her._

_Dana smiled. So maybe she was stuck…somewhere. She felt better about the situation. Logan would make sure everything was alright, she was sure of it. Before she knew it, she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Logan was stroking her hair. "I like you Logan," she murmured.

* * *

_

Dana's eyes widened as she realized that she'd inadvertently told him she liked him. Did he remember? _Well he must've!_ she was convinced. There was only one way to find out.

Dana took a deep breath and took the plunge, "Logan, do you remember our conversation from last night? After we got stuck in that storage room and realized we both left our cell phones in the limo. Pretty much, uhh, right before I fell asleep."

Logan realized instantly what part she was talking about. What should he say? He could tell she was a little nervous about it. She probably just remembered what she had said, since she was alright half asleep. "You mean, uhh, when you told me you liked me and I said that I liked you too?" he asked. So it wasn't exactly what happened, but he wasn't about to tell her that he told her that he _loved_ her.

Dana was surprised. "You said that?" she wondered.

"You were already asleep. Well, uhh, actually…I kind of waited until I was sure you were asleep," he admitted.

Dana was shocked. She didn't know what to do or say in return. So she said the only thing she could think of. "We should probably get back."

Logan frowned. Not the response he'd been hoping for. Logan sighed. "Yeah," he agreed, "lets go."

* * *

**A/N: Aww. I wrote it but I hate that Dana just goes "We should probably get back." in response to Logan telling her he liked her. Poor Logan. Oh well. lol. Anyway, next chapter definitely isn't as long. It's almost 4 Microsoft Word pages Times New Roman font size 12 with no author's notes. It's mostly Dana and Logan again. I'll post it after I get at least…6 reviews? It's long so there's plenty to review so I'm going to say 6 this time. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	30. Falling

**A/N: Thanks everyone! Like I've said, this chapter is a lot shorter than the last one. That was the longest chapter I have to date. Including the, I think, 10 chapters of the sequel I've already written. If you guys want, I'll try to make the chapters I've yet to write closer to that length. Or is that a bit too long? In the sequel I've made sure they all at least have a little bit of a 4th Microsoft Word page Times New Roman font size 12. Oh and this chapter puts me over 40,000 words! Yay! Also, there's only 10 chapters left after this one! Like I said above, I only have 10 chapters so far of the sequel so I probably won't be able to post it as fast. I'll probably start posting it before I finish it but I might wait a little after I finish this. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**Leslie McGriff – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – True. Nicole did a lot more with that movie outing than she'd thought. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Marcy – Wow, thank you so much! I loved writing this story. I'm so glad you're liking it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**STATICxMELODY – Thank you so much! Wow. I'm so glad you like it so much! And I know, I just want them to get together already too. Again, I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**aquaqueen2115 – I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – Thanks! Wow, I'm glad you think it was that good! This chapter, although it's much shorter, has some more good Dana and Logan stuff. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tutorgrl323 – Hey! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ella Ynrihan – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ANiME-AsIaN-ChiCK69 – Thanks! Wow, I'm glad you found the story that good to read all 29 chapters in one day! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Adam Mason and Ben Nichols. I also own Nicole's middle initial, to the best of my knowledge.

* * *

Chapter 30

Logan and Dana walked the rest of the way back to the PCA campus in silence. They climbed the fence in silence, with the exception of Dana mumbling, "Help me up." Logan hated this silence with a passion. He remembered when they'd left, and how much fun they'd been having and how great they'd been getting along.

Logan suddenly stopped and grabbed Dana's arm. "Your first task," he announced. "Your first task is to come with me back over the fence and away from the campus. This is terrible. We had such a good time yesterday. I can't let it end on a bad note. It's worth…$50."

"$50? Logan, that's half the money I owe you! It's only one task!" Dana protested, although Logan wasn't sure why.

"Fine. How's $20?" he suggested.

"You're running this thing, not me," Dana commented, contrary to her previous statement.

Logan smiled. "We'll do $20. This is important to me," he declared.

Dana hesitated. "What happened to 'We have to be extra careful today.'?" she questioned.

"It'll be worth the risk. To me at least. I'll make sure you don't get in trouble at all if we get caught," Logan assured her.

Dana was touched. "Lets go," she agreed.

* * *

Nicole ripped out the final page of her and Adam Mason in her notebook, as quietly as possible. She crumpled it up and stuffed it in her bag along with the others. Ready to start anew, she took out her new pink pen and began to write.

_Nicole Bristow + Ben Nichols_

_Ben Nichols + Nicole Bristow_

_Ben Nichols_

_Nicole Bristow_

_Nicole Nichols_

_Mrs. Nicole Nichols_

_Mrs. Ben Nichols_

_Mrs. Nicole Bristow-Nichols_

_Mr. and Mrs. Ben Nichols_

_Nicole Bristow-Nichols_

_Nicole + Ben_

_Ben Bristow_

_BB+NN!_

_NB+BN_

_BN+NB_

_NCB_

_NCN_

_NCBN_

Nicole made a mental note to look for Ben today. This time she was sure that she was truly in love.

* * *

Dana and Logan successfully snuck back off campus so they could sneak back on, on a happier note. It was silly and foolish and probably really stupid, but neither of them cared.

Once they'd reached the spot where the silence had previously begun, they stopped. "Now what?" Dana asked.

Logan hesitated. "Can I…kiss you?" he suggested.

Dana almost burst out laughing. It was so un-Logan. He was nervous, he was asking to kiss her…he was being so sweet. Dana smiled. Now it was her turn to be very un-Dana. "Of course," she answered.

Logan smiled too. They kissed. It wasn't making out, just a kiss. No tongues or anything further. Maybe they should try to not be like their usual selves more often. Finally, they both pulled away regretfully, knowing they had to get back to PCA.

"Now what?" Dana repeated her question from earlier.

"Now, unfortunately, we have to get back," Logan told her.

Dana sighed but they started walking. "I didn't want yesterday to end, but it did, but now I don't want today to end," she remarked.

Logan grinned. "Who says it has to? We'll sneak back on campus, sneak up to my dorm, and let this day continue," he announced.

Dana grinned, knowing full well that Logan had a make out session in mind. "Remember what you said to me yesterday before you we left PCA? Before you called for the limo? When we were still in the planning stages?" she questioned suddenly.

"I think I said more than one thing," Logan joked.

Dana smiled and rolled her eyes. "You came up with the idea of going to Beverly Hills in a limo all day and I said, 'Logan, that's the best idea you've had since I've met you.' Then you replied, 'They can only get better.'," she reminded him.

"Didn't I actually say, 'They can only get better, honey.'?" Logan provoked.

Dana ignored him. "Well, I have to admit, you've been having a lot of good ideas lately," she informed him.

Logan grinned. "I knew you'd agree with me, cupcake," he teased.

"Wow, it's the fence," Dana realized suddenly. They'd already walked the way back.

Logan put his arms around Dana's waist and leaned in towards her ear. "Ready?" he whispered.

As expected, chills ran up Dana's spine. They were so close, she wouldn't have been surprised if Logan had felt her chills. Dana swallowed and nodded her head. Logan lifted her up and she pulled herself over the fence once again. Soon Logan was over as well and they began walking towards the boy's dorm.

They'd taken very few steps when Dana thought she heard a faint ringing sound. Her eyes widened as she stopped and took out her phone. Just like she thought, everyone was switching classes now. "What do we do?" she inquired.

Logan thought it over. It would be possible for them to just go and blend in with their classmates…except they didn't have any of their book. And what about when people saw them there, then they didn't come to class? Or they saw them there, and knew they hadn't been there for first period?

Logan glanced around. "Hide!" he hissed, pulling Dana down behind a nearby bush.

"Deja vou," she muttered, recalling how when they had snuck off campus yesterday, Logan had pulled them into a bush. Although, it had been just for fun then. This time they really _did_ need to hide.

After a few minutes of laying their, dead silent, Dana took out her phone and checked the time again. Anyone who wasn't in class by now would be getting a detention. "It's safe," she mumbled.

Logan sat up, but instead of getting up, he surprised Dana, and kissed her. Unlike the last time, this was most definitely a make out session. Logan held himself over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He began to kiss her neck, and Dana felt herself start to lose all control. Then she felt Logan's hand making it's way up her shirt. That brought her back down to earth.

Dana shoved him off of her, hard. Logan, unprepared, was thrown off onto the dirt. "You jerk!" Dana screeched, fixing her shirt and standing up.

"Dana–" Logan began, but Dana didn't want to hear it.

"Of all the stupid, disgusting, and…and…jerk-like things to do!" she shouted.

"Dana–" Logan tried again, standing up.

"I can't believe I was actually trusting you! I can't believe I was willing to be around you! I can't believe I actually like–" Dana quickly shut her mouth.

Logan mentally kicked himself. She really _had_ liked him. And he blew it. "I'm sorry," he told her honestly. No teasing remarks or arrogant comments about her liking him. Just a plain, straightforward apology. "I'm sorry," he continued, "and I wish that you'll give me another chance." Dana opened her mouth to say something but Logan quickly exclaimed, "Let me finish! I…" Logan took a deep breath before pressing on, "I really like you Dana. And I shouldn't have tried that. And I should've known better than to try things like that on you. And I shouldn't have done it. And I'm really, _truly_ sorry. And not just because I probably just blew all chances of you ever giving me a chance, although that is a reason. But also…I do feel bad Dana. So, I'm sorry. And…I'll leave now."

Dana was speechless. Thoughts were rushing through her head but she couldn't grab a hold of them. Finally, one thought was loud and clear in her mind, _I'm completely falling for Logan Reese._ Yeah, it scared her. It scared the hell out of her. But this time she didn't run from it. As Logan turned to walk away, Dana grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. "Apology accepted," she murmured before kissing him again.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! lol. Logan was really sweet this chapter. I'm glad Dana forgave him. Next chapter is pretty close in length to this one I think. Some good Dana and Logan stuff too. I'll post the next chapter after I get at least 5 reviews. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	31. Shocker

**A/N: Thanks everybody! We're in the home stretch! Only 9 chapters left after this one! Sorry it took me so long to post this! I had a busy weekend. And I got so many reviews! Thank you guys! So, lets see, oh! This chapter has some good Dana and Logan stuff. If these author's notes are terrible it's because I want to make sure I get this chapter up today so I'm kind of rushing. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**Ella Ynrihan – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**stardust104 – Thanks! Wow, this is really your favorite Zoey 101 fanfic? Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Leslie McGriff – Thanks! I'm glad you liked that chapter so much! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tutorgrl323 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – Logan and Nicole were in character, Dana was out of character. lol. But then again, Logan went un-Logan first by apologizing. Dana only followed suit by accepting his apology. Anyway, I'm glad you think I'm keeping the characters close to their personalities on the show. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ashlee – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**music4mysoul – Thanks! Dana has been and will do some…well I can't find a good word because her changing the subject wasn't exactly strange but she did that, she accepted his apology, and there's more to come this chapter. I'd love to be Dana too. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mrs. Matthew Underwood – I know that song. I haven't heard it in a while though. No, you don't have to sing it here. lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – Dana and Logan have had many ups and downs. They have…well, they have one of those this chapter, but I'm not going to say which it is. lol. I don't have much Zoey and Chase stuff for a little. Well, this chapter and next at least. Not sure where they come in after that. Let me look. None in chapter 33 really either. But after that they start to come back. And Nicole has a big focus next chapter. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**princessdiariesfanatic23423 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**alexandraunderwood – Thanks! I'm glad you really think the story's that good! I really appreciate it! There's some more on Zoey and Chase's relationship soon. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 31

"Zoey! Zo! ZOEY!" Nicole called, chasing Zoey down the hall.

"Hey Nicole!" Zoey chirped.

"I'm glad your better," Nicole commented.

Zoey smiled. "Me too. You think" – Zoey lowered her voice – "Dana and Logan are back yet?"

"Probably. I mean, Dana said they'd sneak in during first period, right?" Nicole whispered.

"Yeah," Zoey replied.

"They're probably not coming to class though," Nicole realized.

Zoey frowned. "Why not?" she asked.

"They cut class once, and probably had the time of their lives. Cutting class again is going to be pretty tempting," Nicole pointed out.

"Are they stupid? Everyone's going to get suspicious! Especially since in a way, they're kind of friends, and for them _both_ to be out at the same time!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Do you think they're dating?" Nicole blurted out suddenly.

"No way! Dana hates Logan! And Logan doesn't _really_ like her. He just wants to make out with her. Logan's _not_ the kind of guy to have a girlfriend," Zoey noted.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Nicole agreed.

"Come on, lets get to class," Zoey advised.

Nicole nodded in agreement and the two girls headed off to second period.

* * *

After making out in the bush for a few more minutes, they decided they needed to go and sneak up to Logan's dorm. They were still liable to get caught and get in _huge_ trouble. 

Somehow, they managed to get into Logan's dorm room, unnoticed. As soon as the door was closed and locked behind them, they started making out again.

"I love you Dana," Logan mumbled as he kissed her.

"What?" Dana asked, between kisses.

Logan shook his head. "Nothing," he lied.

Dana shrugged it off, having not heard what he said and thinking it wasn't important, and went back to making out with him.

Logan sat down on the couch and pulled Dana onto his lap. _It's good that Dana didn't hear what I said._ he tried to convince himself. _She wouldn't have like that. She probably would've left. Yeah. I'm glad she didn't hear me. Now I can make out with her._

_I like Logan Reese. I really like Logan Reese. I'm completely falling for Logan Reese._ That was what Dana was thinking the whole while she and Logan were making out. She didn't know how that made her feel though. All she knew was that it was true. It had been since she met him and it would be forever. _Forever._ The word rang through Dana's mind. It scared her, of course. It scared the hell out of her but she didn't care. She was making out with Logan Reese, the guy she was crazy about. Nothing bad could happen.

* * *

Zoey was standing outside the door of Michael and Dana's English classroom. "Was Dana in class?" Zoey asked Michael quietly the second she came out of the room. 

"No," Michael told her.

Zoey frowned. "Hey Zo!" Chase exclaimed, coming up behind her.

"Have you seen Dana and Logan yet?" Zoey whispered.

"No. I'm sure they're fine. They're probably up at the dorms," Chase assured her.

Zoey sighed. Just then Nicole came running over. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed. "I'm hungry, are you guys hungry, because I'm really hungry!"

"It's lunch! That's right!" Zoey realized suddenly. "We have to go up to the dorms and look for them!" she pleaded, dropping her voice.

* * *

"She's not here!" Zoey exclaimed, tearing through room 101. She searched the entire room, even the closet. She checked the bathroom, the lounge, but no Dana. 

"Maybe she's with Logan?" Chase suggested.

"I hope so," Zoey commented, as they headed off towards the guys' dorm.

* * *

After a while of more making out, Logan lay down on the couch so Dana was now laying on top of him. "Dana," Logan began. "I…lied…before," he confessed between kisses. 

Dana stopped kissing him for a moment. "About what?" she asked wearily.

"About what I said earlier. I said something, you asked, 'What?' and I told you, 'Nothing.' I lied," Logan explained.

"I forgive you," Dana told him quickly, kissing him again.

Logan was torn. Continue making out with Dana or tell her he loved her and risk her leaving? He took a deep breath. "Dana…I–"

Dana silenced him with a kiss. Right now, she really didn't want to hear what ever it was he had to say. All Dana really wanted right now was to be making out with him.

"Dana," Logan tried again.

"Later," she announced, firmly pressing her lips against his.

Logan couldn't refuse. He pulled Dana closer to him. They were so absorbed in their make out session, that they didn't hear the key go into the lock. They didn't hear the lock click open. They didn't hear the doorknob turn. They didn't hear the door open. They didn't hear the gasps of Zoey, Chase, and Michael upon seeing them. What they did hear was Nicole's shriek.

Dana shot up so fast she went rolling off of Logan onto the floor, pulling Logan down with her. The two groups just stared at each other. Dana knew there was no way she could blame this all on Logan.

"What were you guys doing?" Chase questioned finally.

"What did it look like we were doing?" Dana snapped, finally standing up.

"It looked like you were making out," Michael piped up.

Zoey looked from Dana to Logan, then back to Dana. "Explanation?" she offered.

Logan opened his mouth to try to explain it but Dana beat him to it. "Logan and I are dating," she declared.

They were all shocked. Including Logan, though, thankfully, the others were too shocked to notice. Dana was a bit shocked as well that she'd actually said that but she had to. She couldn't let them think she liked Logan. Now, to most people, telling them that she's dating him seems like it would hurt that cause more than help it but Dana knew better. The bet. They had to convince everyone they were dating. Dana didn't want anyone to know she liked Logan. It made perfect sense then to tell them they were dating.

Before anyone could ask them questions that they didn't know the answers to, Dana pointed out, "Shouldn't you guys head back? Lunch is probably going to be over soon and I'm sure you don't want to go to class on an empty stomach."

They basically pushed them out the door, closing and locking it once again. Logan turned to Dana. "Dana, what was that ab–" Logan started, but Dana cut him off by kissing him.

"No questions," she pleaded, then kissed him again. "Not right now."

Dana kissed him yet again and Logan gave in completely. "Whatever you say, cupcake," he murmured.

As they made their way back over to the couch, Dana didn't say anything because there was no way she was about to say what she was thinking. _I want Logan.

* * *

_

**A/N: Wow. So, Dana said they were dating. I like her confusing thought process to get to that conclusion. lol. Only 9 chapters left! Next chapter has a big Nicole focus. No Dana and Logan though. Well, there's Zoey, Chase, Nicole, and Michael's reactions to what Dana said but no Dana and Logan. I'll post the next chapter after at least 5 reviews! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	32. The New Kid

**A/N: I am _so_ sorry I didn't update for sooo long! When did I last update? Let me look. I haven't updated since Sunday! I've been sooo busy this week! I'm in my school's select choir so I had that on Monday. Then I had an audition for a play on Tuesday and callbacks for that play on Wednesday. I didn't get in though. Then I had dance on Thursday. And then I went to see a play today. And now I'm finally posting this chapter! Unfortunately, there's no Dana and Logan in this chapter. I know everyone wants to see what happens now that Dana said they were dating but they're not in this chapter. They'll be back next chapter though! This chapter has a big Nicole focus. Then, after this chapter, there's only 8 chapters left! Wow! We've gone through this story fast! The sequel's going to take a lot longer than this because I had this completely written out, with the exception of the author's notes. The sequel, I only have 10 chapters so far. Actually, I think I'm still working on the 10th but my point is that it'll take me longer to post them because I'll probably have to still write it. The only way that wouldn't happen would be if I took a break inbetween so I could get more chapters written before I posted the sequel. I'm not sure what will happen yet, but I'm going to keep working on the sequel, and maybe start on that new story idea soon. Ok, umm, wow, this author's note is getting long. lol. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**chichicutie24 – Thanks! It's ok! I know that things can get busy. Yeah, Logan tries to tell her he loves her and first she doesn't hear him, then she won't let him talk. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ella Ynrihan – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**stardust104 – Thanks! I'm so glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**music4mysoul – I know what you mean. Although Dana did say they were dating, she and Logan never talked about it. And Logan does love her. Unfortunately, that doesn't get to play out just yet. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**youknowyouluvme01 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tutorgrl323 – Thanks! I love Dana and Logan too. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – Unfortunately, I had to take a break from Dana and Logan so the suspense of what's going to happen with them is dragged out longer. This story has 40 chapters. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – lol. It was shocking. No one, including Logan and even Dana, expected Dana to say they were dating. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dana Reese – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Mr. Henson, Mrs. Reedman, Ben Nichols, and Richie Maxwell.

* * *

Chapter 32

The four walked down the hall in silence. Finally Nicole blurted out, "Are they really dating?"

"Dana said they were," Chase reasoned.

"Yeah and for _Dana_ to say that, it must be true, right?" Michael commented.

Zoey sighed. "I guess that's true but…" she trailed off and, even though she never finished the sentence, there was an unspoken agreement between the four. It was just weird.

"Now I really want to know what happened yesterday," Nicole remarked. "I mean, for them to be dating now, something must've happened between now and yesterday."

The group silently pondered it. "Do you think Logan hypnotized her?" Michael suggested suddenly. Zoey, Nicole, and Chase gave him weird looks. "Umm, nevermind."

* * *

"Mr. Reese and Miss Cruz are still sick, I presume?" Mr. Henson asked, seeming to be glaring down his nose at Zoey and Chase.

"Yes, sir," Zoey fibbed.

"I see. Did you tell them about the project?" Mr. Henson questioned.

"Umm…sort of. We mentioned it but I think they both have the same bug so they're both kind of out of it," Chase lied.

"I see. Well, when they're feeling better, tell them that they should come see me," Mr. Henson instructed.

Chase and Zoey nodded their heads and both replied at the same time, "Yes sir."

* * *

_I didn't get to see Ben at lunch!_ Nicole thought sadly. She glanced up at the board to see if she could understand at all what Mrs. Reedman was droning on about. She couldn't, so she went back to thinking about Ben.

_Ben Nichols_

_Ben Nichols_

_Ben Nichols_

_Ben Nichols_

_Ben Nichols_

_Ben Nichols_

_Ben Nichols_

_Ben Nichols_

_Ben Nichols_

_Ben Nichols_

_Ben Nichols_

The door opened. Nicole glanced up and felt her stomach do a little somersault. "Wow," Nicole mumbled to herself.

"Class, we have a new student," Mrs. Reedman announced. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure," the boy replied with a shrug. "I'm Richie Maxwell. I'm from New York, I'm 17, I do have a car, and, yes ladies, I'm single."

Suddenly, Richie reminded Nicole a lot of Logan. _He's a lot better than Logan though._ she gushed in her head.

"Thank you Mr. Maxwell. Now, who here understands the context of this course well enough to be able to help explain it to Richie?" Mrs. Reedman asked.

Without thinking, Nicole's hand shot into the air. Mrs. Reedman was surprised. "Alright, Richie. You can go and sit with Nicole. Nicole, if this gets too much for you, let me know and I can assign someone else to help Richie," she declared.

Nicole was excited, nervous, and slightly confused. She was excited because she'd get to be with Richie. She was nervous because she knew nothing about what was going on. She was a little confused, because she'd been sure she was in love with Ben.

Richie sat down next to her. "So, you're Nicole?" he inquired.

Nicole nodded her head eagerly. "Yup, that's me!" she chirped. "Nicole. Nicole Bristow. And you're Richie. Hi Richie! I'm Nicole! Oh wait, I already said that, didn't I?"

Richie smiled slightly. "You seem like a very…_peppy_ girl," he noted.

"That's what some of my friends say sometimes. My roommate Dana says that a lot when she's being nice. Well, not nice because Dana's not usually all that nice. Well, at least not to me. That's about as nice as it gets. For me at least. Zoey's my other roommate and she always tries to keep the peace between Dana and I. She has to try to stand up to Dana and not back down and stuff. Wait, was that your being nice? Are you like Dana? Oh my gosh, do you hate me? Am I talking too much? I'm so sorry! I talk a lot sometimes. If I ever start talking too much, let me know. I talk too much a lot. Dana always gets mad at me. Zoey's my best friend but I think even she gets kind of annoyed sometimes. Oh my gosh, am I annoying you? I'm so sorry! This is awful! I'm sorry, Richie. I–" Nicole rambled until Richie finally cut her off.

"It's ok, Nicole," Richie assured her. "So, how about I come by your dorm at the end of the day and you can catch me up?"

"Umm, ok! Yeah! Sure! That's great! Ok! Yeah!" Nicole bubbled.

"Great. So, uhh, where's your room?" Richie wondered.

"Oh, right! We're in Butler Hall, Room 101. Do you know where that is? What other classes do you have? If we have the same seventh period class, I could take you there. What do you have next period? If you want, I could probably tell you where it is. I've been at PCA since 8th grade so I know my way around the school," Nicole babbled.

"Next I have…" – Richie checked his schedule – "English. After–" He was interrupted by Nicole's squeal.

"I have English too!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, cool. So we can go there together. Then sixth period I have…French," he read, stopping this time for Nicole's reaction.

"Me too!" she shrieked.

"Then seventh I have…science," he finished.

"Me too! Oh my gosh, we have the rest of our classes together!" she shouted. "What about your first three classes?"

"Umm…history, art, and media," he listed.

"Aww, I have media, art, history, but at least we have art together!" Nicole squealed.

Richie flashed her a smile and Nicole nearly gasped. His teeth were so straight and shiny. His eyes were brown but they looked so amazing. He had brown hair that he styled the same way all the other guys did, but it looked great on him. He was just…amazing.

Nicole sighed dreamily. Suddenly, the bell rang, causing Nicole to jump slightly. She gathered up her stuff and she and Richie walked out of the classroom together.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm…seems like Nicole likes Richie now. Interesting. Dana and Logan are back next chapter. They're the primary focus I think. I'll post it after I get at least 5 reviews. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	33. Surprise

**A/N: Thanks everyone! Only 7 chapters left after this one! Dana and Logan are back in this chapter! They're the main focus, with bits of Nicole and Richie thrown in here and there. The Dana and Logan stuff should be interesting. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**stardust104 – Thanks! I try to really keep them in character. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tutorgrl323 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashlee – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mrs. Matthew Underwood – I'd describe what the look on my face was but I can't remember. Plus I didn't have a mirror. lol. Have fun running into a wall! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Leslie McGriff – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**rupertsbabe – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tania – Thanks! Wow! You read all the chapter's in one day? I'm glad you really thought it was that good to read it all! That must've taken a while. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**music4mysoul – That's a really good metaphor. If you could see people's words when they talked, you'd see a waterfall of words coming from Nicole's mouth. lol. I hope you'll find the Dana and Logan stuff in this chapter worth the wait. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – Thanks! Elite was one of my vocabulary words this week. lol. I'm ok about the play. There's two more plays I'll probably end up auditioning for in December. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Richie Maxwell and Ben Nichols.

* * *

Chapter 33

"Hey Nicole!" Zoey exclaimed upon seeing her friend exiting the classroom.

"Zo! Hey! I want you to meet someone! Richie, this is my best friend, Zoey Brooks. Zo, this is Richie Maxwell. He just moved here from New York and I'm catching him up on everything," Nicole explained.

Zoey raised her eyebrows at Nicole. Nicole was going to help someone understand things she didn't? Not a good idea. "Hi Richie," she replied, then turned to Nicole. "If you want I could help you guys study…?" she suggested.

Nicole frowned. Why couldn't Zoey understand how much this meant to her? Oh, maybe because she thought she was in love with Ben. _Ben!_ She'd nearly forgotten about him. Who did she like? Richie or Ben? Ben or Richie? Mrs. Nichols or Mrs. Maxwell? Nicole Maxwell or Nicole Nichols?

"Nicole?" Zoey asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Nicole blinked. "Oh, umm, thanks for the offer Zo, but I'm sure we'll be fine, right Richie? We'll be fine," she rambled.

Zoey gave her a hesitant look. "Ok, but I'm always here if you need me. I have to get to class now," she noted.

"Right, us too. Bye Zo!" Nicole chirped.

"Bye Zoey, nice meeting you," Richie commented.

Zoey smiled. At least he seemed nice. "Bye Richie! Bye Nicole!" she called as they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Dana?" Logan asked.

Dana kissed him. "Yeah?" she replied, before kissing him again.

Logan forced himself to temporarily push her away. "What you said…are we really…I mean, do you want to…well, uhh, do you…I…was…" Logan tried. He sighed. "Explain it to me?" he suggested.

Dana leaned in and kissed him. "Doesn't matter," she mumbled, kissing him again. This had already happened a few times before. Yes, she was avoiding the subject. She knew she was. She didn't want to answer, because she didn't know what to say, because she didn't know how she felt. It was getting complicated.

Logan kissed her back, then pushed her away again. He was determined to be persistent this time. "Dana–" he began but she stopped him by kissing him yet another time.

"Doesn't matter," she repeated, going in to kiss him.

Logan stopped her. Dana frowned. "Dana–" Logan tried to start again.

"What's wrong with you?" she snapped, climbing off of him.

Logan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Dana–"

"Shut up, Logan!" she shouted, crossing her arms and turning away from him. Dana wasn't _really_ mad. She was just still avoiding the subject.

Logan walked over and put his arms around Dana's waist. "What's the matter, baby?" he whispered in her ear.

Dana felt those chills run up her spine. "You. Why won't you kiss me?" she questioned, putting on her best whiney voice.

Logan turned her around to face him and kissed her passionately. "How was that?" he teased.

Dana smiled. "Much better," she commented in her best sexy voice, wrapping her arms around his neck and initiating another heated kiss.

Dana had successfully deterred Logan from the topic of them dating, but she knew it wouldn't last for ever. She'd have to milk it for as much as she could though. She pulled Logan closer so there was virtually no space between them. They slowly began to make their way back to the couch. With each step, it seemed like their kisses got more and more intense. They were both enjoying it immensely.

* * *

"Chase! Come here!" Nicole called as she entered the classroom. Once Chase was close enough so she could talk normally she began introductions, "Richie, this is one of my friends, Chase Matthews. Chase, this is Richie Maxwell. He just moved here from New York and I'm going to help him out and stuff."

"Cool. Hey man," Chase commented.

"Hey," Richie replied.

Nicole smiled as the three took their seats. Richie was so cute. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of her name. "Nicole?" Chase asked.

"What?" she questioned.

"Do you know what Zoey's doing after school?" he inquired, then quickly added, "We should probably get to work on our science project."

Nicole smiled knowingly. It was painfully obvious to everyone but Zoey that Chase was head over heels for her. "She's probably not doing anything other than homework and worrying about Dana and Logan," Nicole told him.

"What's wrong with Dana and Logan?" Richie wondered. "Who are Dana and Logan? Oh, Dana's your mean roommate, right?"

"They're sick!" Chase exclaimed quickly. "And yes, Dana's Zoey and Nicole's roommate and the two of them don't always get along that well. And Logan is Michael and I's roommate."

"Cool, well, tell them I hope they feel better," Richie responded.

* * *

They sat down on the couch, their lips never losing contact. This widened the space between them, something Dana didn't find to her advantage, or like for that matter. She lay down on the couch, pulling Logan on top of her.

Dana began to kiss his neck. Logan moaned. "Dana–"

Dana brought her lips back up to his to silence him. She was quite successful. Logan stopped trying to fight her. It was now clearly obvious to him that she was avoiding the subject of what she'd said about them dating at all costs. Instead, he completely focused himself on Dana. Him and Dana. Him and Dana kissing. Him and Dana making out. Him and Dana in love.

_In love…yeah right. I may love Dana, but she's not going to love me._ he thought bitterly. This abruptly soured the mood of the kiss for him, so he pulled away. Dana expected him to try to get her to explain again, so when he didn't, she was very confused.

"Logan, what's wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Logan sighed. She had no idea. "I don't know Dana. I was just…thinking," he somewhat explained himself.

"About what?" Dana questioned, as she was slowly pulling him closer to her again.

Logan pulled away and stood up. "It's nothing," he mumbled.

That suddenly reminded Dana of their conversation from before.

"_Dana," Logan began. "I…lied…before," he confessed between kisses._

_Dana stopped kissing him for a moment. "About what?" she asked wearily._

"_About what I said earlier. I said something, you asked, 'What?' and I told you, 'Nothing.' I lied," Logan explained._

"_I forgive you," Dana told him quickly, kissing him again._

_Logan was torn. Continue making out with Dana or tell her he loved her and risk her leaving? He took a deep breath. "Dana…I–"_

_Dana silenced him with a kiss. Right now, she really didn't want to hear what ever it was he had to say. All Dana really wanted right now was to be making out with him._

"_Dana," Logan tried again._

"_Later," she announced, firmly pressing her lips against his._

"Does it have anything to do about what you lied about before?" she inquired.

"Yeah, actually, it does," Logan told her.

"What were you going to say before?" Dana wondered, going over and taking his hands in hers.

Logan took a deep breath. It was now or never. _Tell her now, or forever hold your peace._ he instructed himself. "Dana, I…" he trailed off. _I can't do it. She'll hate me for it._ "No, it's nothing. I–"

Dana kissed him softly. "Please tell me," she pleaded.

She could've asked him to give her a piggyback cross country then told him to jump off the Empire State Building and he would've done it in a heartbeat. Therefore, he didn't even have any control when he blurted out, "Dana, I love you."

* * *

**A/N: O! Logan told her he loved her! Unfortunately, there's no Dana and Logan again next chapter. It's a big cliffhanger…how will Dana react? I forget how many chapters I keep them away for. I think it's awhile. They might not come back until the last chapter. Could that be right? Let me look. Ok, phew. They're in the last…3 chapters I think. I just looked at it seconds ago and I already forget. lol. Ok, so, next chapter. It's basically a 50/50 focus with Nicole and Richie and Zoey and Chase. It about 3 full typed Microsoft Word pages Times New Roman font size 12. I'll post it after I get at least 5 reviews. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	34. The Not Study Party

**A/N: Thank you everyone so much! I got so many reviews, thank you! And I am so, SO, so, SO, _so_, _SO_, soooooooooo sorry it took me sooooooooo long to update! When was the last time I updated? November 19th! Ten more days and that'll have been a month ago! I'm sooo sorry! What kept me so long? Jeez, lets see. I went away for Thanksgiving, then I got sick, and I've been swamped with homework and stuff. Ugh, I feel terrible! And last chapter ended with that huge cliffhanger which I don't pick up on for a few chapters anyway! I'm sooo sorry! Ok, so, enough of me blabbing! Only 6 chapters left after this one! This chapter title is horrible – I could not think of anything! lol. Oh well. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**stardust104 – Thank you so much! And I am _sooo_ sorry it took me so long to update! And I left it on _such_ a cliffhanger! And Dana and Logan are actually kept out of it for at least 2 chapters so that makes it even longer plus I've been taking forever to update which I'm truly sorry about! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**music4mysoul – Thanks! I know, it's such a cliffhanger yet it's postponed a few chapters. And I am _so_ sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**rosebud93 – Thanks! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rupertsbabe – Thanks! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Leslie McGriff – Thanks! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tutorgrl323 – Thanks! I love them too! Unfortunately, I had to keep them out of the next couple of chapters. I can't remember the exact number though. Zoey and Chase are in the next couple of chapters. I keep trying to summarize what happens a little but I don't want to give anything away. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kickboxbaby – Thanks! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mrs. Matthew Underwood – Wow, thanks! Getting a regular review from you is a very high compliment. Hopefully I'll have more chapters that'll knock your socks off. That's an interesting expression. It's really impossible to knock someone's socks off, isn't it? Unless they have really unusual socks that are more like shoes or something. Actually, that's probably why it's socks and not shoes because it's harder to knock socks off than shoes. Wow, that was random and pointless. lol. Sorry it took me so long to update. Glad you're liking the story! As always, thanks for reviewing!**

**ashley – Thanks! There's some Nicole and Richie in this chapter and there's more of them in the next chapter. As I was reading your review, I just noticed something. It's Nicole and Richie like Nicole Richie. That's cool! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – Yeah! Such a huge cliffhanger, but I don't continue on it for a couple more chapters. Nicole gets a good focus in the next few chapters. Thanks! I just had an info meeting for one of the plays yesterday. Cool! Sorry it took me sooo long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Amandee – Thank you so much! Dana and Logan, unfortunately, won't be in at least this chapter or the next one. I'm not sure how many more after that though. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – lol. Thanks! I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Melissa – I know, I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so good about getting them up not too far apart! I'm going to try to go back to that. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Yes, Nicole has found herself a little love triangle. She's falling for two guys. And Logan's in love and finally admitting it. Unfortunately, Dana's reaction is delayed a few chapters. I'm soo sorry it took me soo long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley – Thank you so much! Wow, you read it all at once? It's pretty long, and there's still more too come! I've never been good at writing short stories. lol. Unfortunately, Dana's reaction doesn't come for a few chapters. I'm not sure of the exact number. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Callmemaddy – Wow, thank you so much! I love hearing that people read it all at once because it was so good! That means so much to me, thank you! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dana Reese – Thanks! Was there suppose to be a link there? If there was then it didn't show up. I'm so sorry it took me soo long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**scarlet emerald – Thanks! I love Dana and Logan stories too. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**sarah – Thanks so much! I'm glad you decided to read it! I love Dana and Logan too, but because of that, I end up writing about them a lot, so I had to force myself to put them on hold and focus on the others a little. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Richie Maxwell.

* * *

Chapter 34

Chase, Michael, Zoey, Nicole, and Richie all met up outside. "Hey, why don't we all go up to our dorm? We can have a big study party," Zoey announced, shooting a look at Chase and Michael. They weren't going to want to go back and see Dana and Logan making out again.

"Sounds great!" Chase exclaimed.

"What about your third roommate? Dana? Isn't she sick?" Richie asked.

Zoey spoke up quickly. "Yeah but she's staying with Logan for the day since they're both sick and so that way if someone needs something but can't get it themselves, they can try to force the other to," she lied.

"Sounds like they don't like each other too well," Richie remarked.

All four of them were on the verge of telling Richie that was the understatement of the century, when they remembered the events from earlier. Dana and Logan were _dating_. "Umm, actually, they kind of used to but now, well, it's pretty much the opposite," Nicole explained.

"So they're dating now?" Richie commented.

Zoey and Chase exchanged glances. That was so weird. Dana and Logan…dating. As the group headed up to room 101, Chase couldn't help but wish that it was him and Zoey dating, instead of Dana and Logan.

* * *

"So, Richie," Nicole began, trying to make sense of the things in her textbook. Finally she gave up and asked, "What do you know about pre-calculus?" 

Richie opened the textbook and read the chapter headings. "That, that, that, that, that, that, and sort of that," he answered.

Nicole eyes widened. "We haven't even learned that far! I'm supposed to be helping you and you know more than I do!" she exclaimed.

Richie shrugged. "It's no big deal. So math is covered. One less thing for us to worry about. So, English. What's going on there?" he questioned.

Nicole felt a little bit of panic creeping into her. "Umm…we're reading this…this book," she stammered.

"Do you have the book with you?" Richie inquired.

A look of relief spread over Nicole's face. "Yeah actually!" she announced, jumping up and getting the book.

Richie read the title. "I read it two years ago," he told her.

Nicole was shocked. "Really? Wow. You're ahead of us _again_!" she chirped.

"What about French?" he quizzed.

Nicole paled. "Uhh, we can say the basics. You know, hello, goodbye, please, thank you, how are you. Stuff like that. Now we're focusing on, uhh…oh! Here, you can look at my textbook!" she commented, practically shoving the textbook at him.

Richie skimmed it. "I know the stuff in the first three chapters pretty well. I know a bit of the fourth too," he informed her.

"Got us beat again!" Nicole remarked.

Richie smiled. "And science?" he wondered.

"We started a new project. Here," she declared, handing him the information packet.

Richie read it over quickly. "Ok, cool. Doesn't sound to hard," he noted.

"You're amazing. You probably know more than the seniors!" she squealed.

Richie just shrugged. "I guess my old school was just a little ahead of you guys," he replied.

Nicole felt like giving him a big hug. Of course, she refrained. "Well, now that we're done reviewing, what do you want to do?" Nicole queried.

"Want to show me around campus?" Richie suggested.

Nicole smiled. "Sure!" she bubbled, jumping up.

Richie smiled and followed her out the door. Nicole led the way confidently. This was something she knew about.

* * *

Michael was sitting in the lounge watching TV and pretending to do homework. Zoey and Chase sat secluded in a corner, attempting to work on their science project. 

"I just can't focus," Zoey confessed finally, putting her pencil down.

Chase sighed. "Me neither," he agreed.

"This whole Dana and Logan thing…it's just so weird," Zoey remarked.

"I know. Anyone but the two of them would make sense. I mean, it would make more sense for us to start dating, right?" he asked, wanting to see how Zoey reacted.

"Probably, yeah. I mean, we're friends as it is. They went from hating each other to…dating," Zoey commented. As she said this though, a thought crossed her mind. "Well, people always say there's a thin line between love and hate," she recalled. "Maybe it…maybe it actually _does_ make a little sense."

"Maybe, but not as much sense as us dating would make, right Zoey?" Chase persisted.

"Well yeah, I guess, unless…" Zoey trailed off. Her eyes widened as she realized a possibility. "You don't think they've always liked each other, do you? Well, we knew Logan always thought Dana was hot and wanted to make out with her. Does that count as him liking her?"

"With Logan, yes and no," Chase decided. "He thinks a lot of girls are hot and he wants to make out with a lot of girls but Dana's the only consistent one. Every other girl is usually just, like, a one day thing. He's been trying to get Dana to make out with him since he met her."

Zoey's motherly instincts suddenly kicked in and she began to worry for Dana. "Do you think he liked her for so long only because he couldn't have her?" she questioned, the panic evident in her voice.

"I doubt it. Don't worry Zo, I'm sure Dana will be fine. If anything, she'll probably break his heart," Chase noted.

"Dana could never stand him before! Why does she like him now? He'd be stupid to hurt her! She'd kill him! I'm worried for her," Zoey rambled.

Chase gave Zoey a hug, which she gladly accepted. "It's ok Zo. Everything's going to be fine," he assured her. After a pause, he hesitantly suggested, "Do you want to go take a walk on the beach?"

Zoey smiled. "I'd like that," she told him.

Chase smiled as well and held out his arm which Zoey happily took. As they walked to the beach, Zoey looked up at Chase. He looked so…handsome. Walking confidently across the campus into the sunset with her on his arm. It was like a painting. It was perfect. Zoey closed her eyes. She wanted to remember this moment forever. And she most certainly would.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, how cute. lol. Again, I'm so sorry I didn't get this up sooner! Next chapter is mostly a Nicole focus with a section of Zoey and Chase thrown in. It's onto a 5th typed Microsoft Word page Times New Roman font size 12. I'll post it after I get at least 5 reviews. Again, I'm so sorry – this next one will be up so much quicker than this one was! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	35. Suspicious Concerns

**A/N: Thanks you guys! Yay – a faster update this time! lol. Only 5 chapters left after this one! Still no Dana and Logan. This chapter is mainly a Nicole focus with a section of Zoey and Chase thrown in. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**scarlet emerald – Thanks! No Dana and Logan just yet. Not next chapter either. I think they might come back after that though, but I can't remember. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**sweetgurl05 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tutorgrl323 – Actually, I have been reading your stories! I need to start reviewing stories more though. But I'll try to review today. If not today then…maybe Friday. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ashlee – Thanks! There's a lot of Nicole and Richie this chapter. And there's some more next chapter too. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – You're welcome! This update was much faster than last one too. There's some interesting things with Nicole and her two guys in this chapter – along with some Zoey and Chase too. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley – Thanks! I love all of the Dana and Logan stuff too. They're still not in this chapter or the next one though. They may be in the chapter after that, but I can't remember. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AME – Thanks! I love Dana and Logan too. Cool! Is your story up here? I'd love to read it! Zoey does get annoying at times. I'm trying to keep them as close to their characters as possible so I'm glad you think she's acting like her character! Unfortunately, we won't find out what happens with Dana and Logan in this chapter or the next one. They may be in the one after though…I can't remember. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – It shouldn't have taken me so long to update though. Especially considering I already have it all written out. I just need to add author's notes and stuff and then post it. Well, this one's up faster, so…yeah. lol. Thanks! I really try to keep them true to their characters. I remember I had trouble figuring out what class they'd be taking. lol. Lets see…they're 16…juniors…ok. Hmm…I think that's how my high school works. You take pre-calc in 11th grade? I think that's right. Yeah because then I think you finish your math requirements so calculus is an optional 12th grade thing. I think. lol. Thanks! I'm mostly better but I'm still coughing. I lose my voice occasionally but that's kind of gone now too. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**iLuvDegrassi – Thank you so much! I know it's really long and does take up a lot of time so I'm really glad you found it worthwhile! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Ben Nichols, Richie Maxwell, and Jim Walters. I also own PCA Pizza.

* * *

Chapter 35

"And there's our on campus pizza place!" Nicole announced. "They deliver. Zoey and I got a pizza delivered last night." Nicole smiled as she remembered her encounter with Ben. Then she turned and looked at Richie. Her smile widened. This was very confusing.

"Want to go inside and get some pizza?" Richie suggested. "My treat. It's the least I can do to repay you for all your help today."

Nicole smiled. "Ok, thanks!" she agreed.

As soon as they walked in, Nicole could smell the pizza. It was a delicious smell. A boy about their age walked over to seat them. "Hi, welcome to PCA Pizza. How many?" he asked, the way he'd surely been trained to do. Then he noticed Nicole. "Nicole! Hi! I'm Jim. Jim Walters. Remember me? I delivered your pizza last night. With Ben. Ben Nichols," he rambled.

Nicole's eyes widened at Ben's name. "Oh yeah, I remember you guys!" she exclaimed. Of course, she'd been remembering Ben all day, but she now vaguely remembered Jim too.

"Are you on a…a date?" Jim questioned, his face falling.

"No, I'm Richie Maxwell. I'm new here and Nicole was giving me a tour of the campus," Richie explained.

Jim's face brightened again. "Oh, cool. So, is anyone else coming?" he inquired.

Nicole was scanning the building for Ben but he was nowhere in sight. "No, just us," she answered finally.

"Right this way," Jim declared, grabbing two menus.

Just as they were about to head to their seats, the bell chimed and in came Ben. "Ben!" Nicole called.

Ben turned and saw them. He walked over. "Hey Jim," he greeted his coworker. "Hey. Nicole, right?" he asked.

Nicole nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Hi Ben!" she exclaimed.

Ben laughed at her excitement. "Hey Nicole," he replied. "And I don't think I know you," he noted, turning to Richie.

"You shouldn't. I'm Richie Maxwell. I just moved here from New York. Nicole's showing me around campus," Richie introduced himself.

Ben nodded. "Cool. I'm sure Nicole's a great tour guide," he remarked, grinning at Nicole.

Nicole felt her stomach do another somersault, just like it had when she'd first seen Richie. "Thanks Ben!" she chirped.

"No problem, Nikki," he replied, then hesitated. "Do you mind if I call you Nikki?" he questioned.

Nicole's eyes brightened at the thought of him almost having a pet name for her. "NO!" she shouted, rather quickly. "You can totally call me Nikki!"

Ben smiled. "Cool. Ok, well, I gotta get back to work. Later Richie, cool meeting you. Bye Nikki, I'll see you around," he remarked before heading into the back of the restaurant.

Nicole felt like she was melting. She was now positive Ben liked her. After all, he called her Nikki – which no one else did – and he told her that he'd see her around. If that didn't scream like, then Nicole didn't know what did.

* * *

Zoey opened her eyes. "Thank you Chase," she remarked suddenly.

"For what?" Chase asked.

"For this wonderful moment," Zoey told him.

They'd stopped walking and were now facing each other. Chase felt his breath catch in his throat. Was it just him or did Zoey look even more gorgeous and stunning than she normally did? "Your welcome," he managed to choke out.

Zoey turned to continue walking to the beach but Chase stopped her. "Zoey, I have something to tell you," he announced, shocking himself.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

Chase froze up. There was no way he could tell her how he felt. She'd probably freak out, run away, and hate him for the rest of her life. No! He wasn't going to let that happen. He quickly thought of something else he could say. "You look beautiful," he told her.

Zoey was a little confused. She thought he'd had something more important to say than that. That's what he'd made it sound like. Nevertheless, she appreciated the honest compliment. "Thanks Chase. You know, I was just thinking that you look really handsome too," she commented, though she immediately felt ridiculous after she'd said it. _What made me say that?_ she wondered.

Chase was shocked. "Really? Wow. Uhh, thanks Zo. I…uhh…thanks," he rambled.

Zoey smiled. "Your welcome," she replied.

Chase looked into Zoey's eyes. He desperately wished he knew how she felt. What she was thinking. What she thought of him.

_I mean, we're friends as it is._

That's what Zoey had said when he'd commented on how them dating would make more sense than Dana and Logan. They're friends. _Just friends. We were friends, we are friends, and that's all we'll ever be._ he thought bitterly. _Just friends.

* * *

_

Nicole glanced from Richie, who was reading the menu, to Ben, who was standing at the counter, waiting for the chef to hand him the delivery order. Suddenly, Jim appeared beside her. "Can I get you guys something to drink?" he asked.

"Umm, sure. I'll have a Sprite," Nicole decided.

"I'll have a Diet Coke," Richie announced.

"Would you like a few more minutes or do you think you're ready to order?" Jim questioned.

Richie glanced at Nicole. "I eat any type of pizza," he told her.

"Ok, then, umm, I guess we'll have a cheese pizza. Oh and could I have a salad? With Italian dressing. Do you want anything else Richie?" she inquired.

"Nope, I'm good. Just the pizza," Richie declared.

"Ok, coming right up," Jim remarked, heading off into the kitchen, sneaking a glance back at Nicole.

Nicole shot him a smile as she wondered why he was looking at her. Did she have something on her face? Did her breath smell bad? Suddenly panicked, she turned to Richie. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the ladies room," she excused herself, as politely as possible.

On her way there, Ben stopped her. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" he wondered.

"Umm…sure," Nicole answered.

"Do you like that Richie kid?" he quizzed.

Nicole was a little taken aback. "I-I don't know," she stammered. "Why?" she added.

Ben looked down. "Nothing, I just…I don't trust him, Nikki. I don't want to see you get hurt," he commented.

Nicole smiled. "Aww, thanks Ben!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug.

Ben was surprised but he hugged her back. He noticed Richie watching them. The two boys locked eyes. They seemed to be sending a warning to each other. The gaze was finally broken when Nicole pulled out of the hug, vying between embarrassed for hugging him like that and pleased that he hugged her back.

"I have to go make this delivery now, but maybe we could hang out later," Ben suggested.

Nicole's face lit up. "Sure, I'd love to!" she chirped.

Ben smiled. "Cool. So, see you later, Nikki," he noted.

"Bye Ben!" Nicole called.

Completely forgetting why she had left the table in the first place, she made her way back to Richie, who, unknown by her, had been watching them the whole time. As soon as she sat down, Richie began to interrogate her. "Do you like this Ben kid?" he snapped.

"I-I don't know," Nicole stuttered, just as she had when Ben had asked her about liking Richie. "Why?"

Richie quickly looked away. "Well, you hugged him. And, I thought he seemed like a bit of a jerk. You deserve better than him, Nicole," he informed her.

Nicole was flattered. She had two hot guys worrying about her. How lucky could a girl get? "Aww, thanks Richie!" she squealed.

Richie smiled at her. Just then Jim reappeared with their drinks. "Here you go – a Sprite for Miss Nicole, and a Diet Coke for…her friend," he proclaimed.

Nicole giggled. "Thanks Jim!" she piped up.

"Yeah, thanks. And my name's Richie," Richie stated, an almost menacing tone to his voice.

Jim took a step back. "Umm, your food will be right out," he notified them before scurrying off to the kitchen.

Nicole frowned. "Richie, why were you so mean to him?" she queried.

Richie looked down at the table. "I was protecting you," he mumbled.

"Protecting me? From what?" Nicole investigated, slightly confused.

"He clearly likes you," Richie pointed out.

Nicole was surprised. "Jim? Don't be silly, he doesn't like me!" she laughed.

Richie was weary. "I think he does," he affirmed.

Nicole thought about. Well, regardless, she didn't like him, so it didn't matter at all. No worries.

* * *

**A/N: Nicole's so funny in this chapter. lol. And poor Chase – he was so close! Next chapter is onto a 5th typed Microsoft Word page Times New Roman font size 12. It focuses mostly on Zoey and Chase and Nicole and Richie, with a section of Michael mixed in. This is the start of Michael's storyline. So I'll post the next chapter after at least 5 reviews. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	36. Crushes

**A/N: Thanks everyone! Happy holidays! Sorry I haven't been able to update! Jeez, I have updated since the 11th! Lets see…I was in my school's holiday concert Tuesday, auditioned for a play Wednesday, was in another concert Saturday, worked on projects Sunday, auditioned for my school play Monday, had a field trip Tuesday, singing half of the auditions Wednesday, callbacks Thursday, then went to my friend's house for a mini-Christmas party Friday. Some of this actually doesn't have anything to do with why I didn't have time to post but most of it does. lol. So with all that and homework and stuff, I had no time. I'll be able to update a lot now that I'm on break though. Maybe I can even finish up this story! Only 4 chapters left after this one! Ok, this chapter is the start of Michael's storyline! Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**sarah – Thanks! Dana and Logan come back next chapter! Yay! lol. Happy holidays! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mrs. Bam Margera – Ooh, a flame. Well, this chapter starts Michael's storyline and Dana and Logan come back next chapter so maybe that'll spice things up more. Let me know. Happy holidays! Thanks for reviewing!**

**anayomous – Thanks! There's a lot of Zoey and Chase in this chapter and Dana and Logan come back next chapter. Happy holidays! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**scarlet emerald – Wow, I completely forgot about that Rich guy! lol. Hmm…that might make things interesting. I'm going to keep that in mind. Happy holidays! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – There's more Nicole stuff this chapter. Happy holidays! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**music4mysoul – Thanks! There's more Zoey and Chase and more Nicole in this chapter. Happy holidays! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ashlee – Thanks! There's more Nicole and Richie this chapter. Happy holidays! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Thanks! There's some Nicole and Richie and Nicole and Ben this chapter. More Zoey and Chase too. She is still sad, but you're right, I haven't mentioned it lately. There's just so much going on. I think she kind of seems fine for the rest of this story. Dana and Logan finally come back next chapter! Happy holidays! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tutorgrl323 – Thanks! Happy holidays! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley – Thanks! Yup, Michael's storyline starts this chapter! There's more Nicole stuff this chapter too. Happy holidays! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**lemony4life – Thanks! Logan and Dana will be back in the next chapter. Happy holidays! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Queen Latifah-Missy Elliott14 – Thanks! I'm glad you decided to read it! Michael's storyline starts in this chapter – I hope you like it! Happy holidays! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**kim – Thanks for reading! Happy holidays! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Callmemaddy – Thanks! Dana and Logan are coming back next chapter! There's more with Nicole and Ben and Nicole and Richie this chapter. Happy holidays! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**xOxpRettyNpInkxOx – Thanks! Dana and Logan will be back next chapter. Happy holidays! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rupertsbabe – Thanks! Dana and Logan are coming back in the next chapter! Happy holidays! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Richie Maxwell, Ben Nichols, and Cassandra.

* * *

Chapter 36

_Friends._

The word rang through Chase's head. Now he was angry. He'd never stopped liking Zoey once in the over 3 years they'd known each other! He loved her more than anyone ever would! The only thing he wanted in life was to know that she felt the same way about him that he felt about her! Angrily, he turned and stormed off towards the beach.

Zoey was surprised. What had just happened? Chase seemed so angry and upset now. She ran forward, chasing after Chase. She realized it was a bit ironic…chasing Chase. If she'd only known how Chase felt about her, it would be even more ironic. Chase has been chasing after her since he first laid eyes on her, after which he proceeded to ride his bike into a flagpole. Remembering that still could make Zoey laugh and Chase blush.

Zoey caught up to him and touched her hand to his arm. Chase stopped immediately upon feeling her touch. "Chase, what's wrong?" Zoey asked, her voice soft and concerned.

Chase sighed. Maybe he should just tell her. Maybe if she knew, she'd realize that she liked him too. _Or maybe she'll hate me._ he thought bitterly. He couldn't do it. He was too nervous. He couldn't predict what would happen. He couldn't know. He didn't want to risk losing her. He wasn't a daredevil. He'd rather be her friend than nothing at all…right? Then again, there's always that nagging "what if". What if she liked him too? What if they started dating? What if they got married? What if they lived happily ever after? Then things took a negative, bringing him back to square one. What if she got mad? What if she thought that was disgusting? What if she never spoke to him again? What if he became a loner? What if he never got married? What if she's just always been waiting for him to come clean and admit that he likes – loves – her? What if he told her now, and what if there was a happy ending? But, then again, what if he told her now, and what if there was a terrible ending? What if he lost her forever? What if he lost her friendship and the hope of there ever being something more? What if they never spoke to each other again? What if he could've made her fall in love with him? What if she already had fallen in love with him? So many possibilities and he couldn't answer any of them until he spoke up. Until he told her how he felt.

"Chase?" she questioned.

Chase snapped back to reality. He looked at Zoey. She was beautiful. She was amazing. He'd never know how she felt and what would happen until he told her how he felt. He had to do this.

Chase opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. _Come on Chase! Just tell her already!_ he instructed himself. Zoey looked at him inquisitively. Chase took a deep breath. He tried again to tell her how he felt but, once more, nothing happened. He couldn't make the words come out. He decided to try something else. "Zoey, what do you think of me?" he inquired.

"You're one of my best friends," she told him.

Chase frowned. "That's it?" he wondered, his voice clearly laced with disappointment.

Zoey was surprised. Chase didn't like her like that…did he? No! They were just friends, nothing more, and neither one of them wanted anything more…right? "I-I don't know," she stammered, now unsure of what was going on.

Chase took a deep breath. _Just tell her!_ he yelled at himself. "Zoey, I–"

* * *

Nicole took another bite into her slice of pizza and watched as Richie finished off his third piece. "Why is it that guys can eat so much?" she asked.

Richie shrugged. "I guess guys have bigger stomachs," he reasoned.

That sounded about right to Nicole. Besides, she already thought of Richie as the smartest person she knew, so why not trust him? She smiled. "Think you can eat the rest of the pizza by yourself? I don't think I'll be able to eat much more," she told him, before finishing off her first piece of pizza.

Richie laughed. "I suppose I could handle it," he teased, already a quarter of the way through his fourth slice.

Nicole laughed as well. "I guess I'll have a second piece," she decided, grabbing one of the three remaining slices.

As Nicole bit into the pizza, Richie smiled at her. Suddenly, the ringing of a bell was heard. Richie turned around. Ben was back from his delivery. Richie glared at Ben, who was smiling at Nicole.

Nicole swallowed the bite she took and waved Ben over. She slid over on the bench to make room for him to sit down. "Hey Ben!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Nikki!" he replied cheerfully, sitting down next to her.

"Want some pizza?" Nicole offered.

Ben smiled. "I'm starved. But are you sure? I mean, it's your pizza," he pointed out.

Nicole waved her hand. "No big deal. You can totally have a piece. Right Richie?" she questioned.

"Sure," Richie mumbled.

Ben smiled and grabbed one of the two slices. "Thanks Nikki," he commented.

Nicole smiled as well. "Anytime!" she chirped.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen a pair of sneakers around here? I can't find my damn shoes."

Michael looked up from the TV, only to find, in his opinion, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, searching the room for the sneakers in question. "No, sorry, but I'll help you look. I'm Michael Barrett," he introduced himself.

The girl stopped searching and turned towards Michael. "I'm Cassandra. Or Cassie. Or Sandra. Or Sandy. Or Cass. Or whatever other nicknames people can come up with," she told him. "My brother always calls me Casanova," she added.

"What name do you like best?" Michael asked.

Cassandra thought it over. "I never really thought about it. I like that my brother's the only one who calls me Casanova. Cass bugs me sometimes. Cassie tends to make me feel childish. Cassandra's so formal. Sandra's like a whole 'nother name. Sandy just isn't me. So…great, that leaves nothing," she realized.

Michael laughed. "What about…Casa?" he suggested.

Cassandra had to laugh at that. "It sounds so weird. It's bound to start getting on my nerves. Hell, I'm so restless I'll probably get tired of any name eventually," she remarked.

Michael grinned. "Then I'll just have to be extra creative," he declared.

Cassie grinned as well. "Best of luck to you," she taunted.

* * *

"Zoey, I–"

"Zo!" Nicole voice came ringing through the air.

Chase sighed to himself as Nicole and Richie approached them. "Hey Zo! Hey Chase! What's up?" Nicole chirped.

"Nothing, we were just heading down to the beach. You guys want to come?" Zoey suggested.

_No!_ Chase thought angrily. He didn't want Nicole and Richie there! He didn't want anyone else there! This was just supposed to be him and Zoey!

"Do you wanna go Richie?" Nicole asked, her eyes begging him to say "yes".

"Sure," Richie agreed.

"Yay!" Nicole exclaimed happily, getting a smile from Richie.

Chase, on the other hand, was definitely not smiling. "You guys go ahead without me. I have to get back to my homework," he lied, knowing perfectly well that he was just going to go back to his dorm and kick himself for not telling Zoey when he had the chance. Then he remembered that he couldn't go back to his dorm because Logan and Dana were probably still there. _Then I'll go sit in the lounge and reflect on what an idiot I am._ he decided bitterly.

Zoey frowned. Chase seemed upset. Well, Nicole had interrupted whatever it was he was going to say. Maybe she shouldn't have invited them along.

"It's only 6 o'clock, Chase! You have all night to work!" Nicole pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather have all night to not work, so, bye," Chase stated before turning and walking off, leaving Nicole and Zoey shocked.

"What a jerk," Richie muttered.

Zoey whirled around towards Richie, fire in her eyes. "He is not a jerk!" she yelled, catching the retreating Chase's attention. He stopped and listened as Zoey continued, "Chase is the nicest and sweetest person I know! No, forget that! Chase Matthews is the nicest and sweetest person you ever have or will meet! In fact, I'm the one who's just been a jerk because Chase was trying to tell me something when you guys came over and I invited you guys along without even asking him and now I think he's mad at me and I don't want him to be mad at me! So see – I was the jerk here and Chase was innocent! You don't know anything about anyone here so next time, think before you make judgments like that, or better yet, don't make any judgments like that at all – and especially don't make them about Chase because he doesn't deserve that! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make sure he doesn't hate me!"

Zoey stormed off, but she didn't have to go very far. She turned the corner and literally ran into Chase. She stumbled backwards, losing her balance. She started to fall but Chase caught her. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"I should be the one saying thanks. I heard what you said," he told her.

Zoey blushed. "Oh, well, he had no right to be saying those things about you," she commented.

Chase smiled. "Thanks Zo," he whispered.

Zoey felt like her skin was entirely red. Why was Chase suddenly making her so embarrassed? She was usually never embarrassed around Chase.

"Zo," Chase began, "I think I should tell you what I started to say before."

Zoey's heart sped up. _What's going on?_ she wondered. "O-ok," she stammered.

Chase took a deep breath. This was it. It was now or never. He was finally going to tell her how he felt.

* * *

**A/N: Chase tried and failed once, but what will happen this time? Unfortunately, you won't get to find out next chapter. On the bright side though, Dana and Logan are back next chapter! I know, I know, _finally_. lol. There's more with Michael and his storyline and more with Nicole, Richie, and Ben too. It's about 3 typed Microsoft Word pages Times New Roman font size 12. Only 4 chapters left! I'll post this next chapter after I get at least 5 reviews! Oh and I'm thinking of starting a Zoey 101 forum but I want to know if anyone would go look at it if I made it and what you would want it to have. Ok so, let me know in your review. Thanks! Happy holidays! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	37. Truths and Lies

**A/N: Thanks everybody! Let me start but apologizing for not updating over break like I said I would! Sunday night (Christmas Day…well, night at the time) I got sick. I had a fever and I still had it Monday. Luckily, it was gone Tuesday and I went somewhere and came home Wednesday. Then…hmm…what was I doing Thursday? I can't remember. Either I was doing other stuff or I just kept putting it off, then ran out of time. Then Friday my friend came over and we exchanged gifts. Then Saturday was New Years Eve, although I did have some time so I think I must've been putting it off. Or wait. Maybe I wrote more of the sequel instead. I might've. So Sunday another friend came over and we exchanged gifts. Then Monday…I think in most of my spare time I worked on the sequel. Then during the week I've had homework and when I did have spare time, I worked on the sequel some more. But now I'm posting this! Sorry it took me so long though. Alright, anything else? Oh! Yes! I finally made a Zoey 101 forum so go to my profile and check it out! And speaking of my profile, I've starting updating it and putting information on when I plan on updating this and stuff. I can update that much quicker than this so if I do have time and I haven't posted in a while, I'll usually say something there. Ok, this is getting long. lol. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**Happymoose101 – I completely get the whole school thing. Ugh, it takes up so much time. No Chase and Zoey in this chapter (therefore no insanity…unless them not being there will drive you insane too. lol) but, yes, Dana and Logan are _finally_ back! I have to warn you though: unfortunately, it's somewhat short. There's some interesting stuff in it though. Lately I always end up having these long author's notes with why I haven't been able to post. Even over vacation I was busy. lol. Mostly I'm busy with school and stuff. Although I'm in my school play now so that'll take up some time and I'm in this select choral festival thing my school's in (I'm 1 of 60 kids) and I'm nominated for another even more select festival too. I'm really excited about that. Ok, enough about me. lol. Did you like Harry Potter? I saw it. I thought it was good but, as always, it had a lot of differences from the book, but it has to. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tutorgrl323 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashlee? – Thanks! Nicole and Richie are in this chapter. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**sarah – Thanks! Just a warning but the Dana and Logan part this chapter is somewhat short. It's not bad though. At least, I don't think so. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Alex44Catgirl – Thanks! I love Logan's character too. And I love Dana and Logan together. Nothing too physical just yet. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Queen Latifah–Missy Elliott14 – Thanks! Well, I did finally make a forum! I still wasn't sure what it should be for, so I decided, "Why not just make it for everything?" So that's what I did. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**stardust104 – Thanks! Dana and Logan are back, but it's somewhat short. I still think it's good though. There's more with Nicole and her little love triangle this chapter too. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Annimouse – Thanks! Wow, all 36 chapters…that must've taken a while. Thank you for reading it though! I hate cliffhangers too, yet I have a lot of them. Well, the Dana and Logan cliffhanger ends here, although the Zoey and Chase cliffhanger continues. I did make a Zoey 101 forum, just before I started working on this, actually. It's called "Everything Zoey 101" so, like the title says, you can talk about anything (and everything) Zoey 101 related. And I won't really mind other stuff too because I'll probably stray off topic myself. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Yeah, I liked that part too. And I liked that Chase heard it. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kickboxbaby – Thank you so much! Wow, thank you so much! The best? Wow! There's this chapter then 3 more chapters left in this story. Then there'll be the sequel, and I think another one after that. Plus, I have another story idea I'll probably start working on soon. Thanks again! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Callmemaddy – Thanks! We don't get to find out what Chase does just yet. Actually, we won't find out next chapter either. But Dana and Logan _are_ back for this chapter! It's somewhat short though, but still good in my opinion. I decided to make a forum. And I've looked at Ultimate a few times but I'm not a member there. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**farah – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**fallen4u012 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**lost.in.lust – Thanks! Dana and Logan are back in this chapter, although there part is somewhat short. I think it's still good though. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Erika – Thanks! Dana and Logan are in this chapter but it's kind of short. It's still good in my opinion though. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**music4mysoul – Thanks! There's more with Michael and Cassandra in this chapter. No Zoey and Chase for this chapter or the next one though. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – Unfortunately, we don't get to find out what Chase does until chapter 39. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Cassie, Richie Maxwell, and Ben Nichols.

* * *

Chapter 37

"These them? Well, half of them?" Michael asked, pulling a sneaker out from under the couch.

"Yes! Thanks Mike!" Sandra exclaimed, grabbing her right shoe and jamming it onto her foot. "One down, one to go," she remarked.

Michael laughed and went back to looking under the couch. There were some pretty nasty things under there, but not Sandy's left shoe. "Got it!" Cass cried, popping up from behind a plant, holding the formerly missing left shoe.

"Two down, none to go," Michael commented, a bit of regret creeping into his voice.

Cassandra stuffed her foot into the shoe. "I'm going for a run, want to come?" she offered.

He ignored the images of him running laps and practically dying in gym class that flashed through his mind. "Sure!" he agreed quickly. "I love to run!" he lied.

Cassie glanced down at his feet then, deeming his shoe appropriate enough for running, began to stretch. Michael followed suit. After a minute or two of stretching, Sandra led the way to the door. They stepped outside and Sandy stood in a lunge position, ready to take off. "On three we'll start," she announced. "One…two…three!"

Cass took off, leaving Michael in the dust. Michael took off sprinting, trying hard just to catch up to her. He managed that, but keeping up with her was a whole different story. After what seemed like hours of running miles, he had to stop. "Ca…ca…can…we…stop?" he panted.

Cassandra stopped and laughed. "You love to run, huh?" she teased. "It hasn't even been five minutes."

Michael's face flushed with embarrassment. "OK, so maybe I exaggerated a little when I said that I love to run," he admitted.

Cassie raised her eyebrows at him. "Exaggerated a little?" she repeated, her voice displaying the evident doubt in that statement.

"OK, so I lied a lot," he confessed.

Sandra laughed. "Why didn't you tell me the truth? That you despise running with every fiber of your being and that 10 minutes of running could be the death of you," she mocked.

"I thought you said we only ran for five minutes," he pointed out.

"We did. You're not dead yet," she noted with a grin. Michael grinned as well. "So, you still didn't answer my question. Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Michael tried to think of a good excuse. "I felt bad that you'd have to run all by yourself. I thought you deserved some company," he fibbed.

Sandy didn't buy it. "Uh huh, sure," she replied sarcastically. She looked him straight in the eyes and questioned, "What's the _real_ reason why you lied and told me that you love running when you really can't stand it? What could possibly drive you to do that?"

Michael gulped. Their faces were extremely close together. Cass was hardly even blinking. "You," he answered.

"Me? Explain," she instructed, not moving away.

Michael blinked rapidly. _Damn this girl is something._ he thought. "Michael," she said in a singsong voice, "you're going to have to tell me at some point."

Michael knew that statement was true. He was confident that she'd find some way to get it out of him.

* * *

"Are they dating or something?" Richie asked once Zoey was out of earshot.

"Zoey and Chase? No, they're just friends. But everyone – except Zoey, of course – knows that Chase likes her," Nicole explained.

"Well if you ask me, she likes him too," Richie remarked.

"Yeah, but just as a friend…right?" Nicole questioned, suddenly starting to doubt herself.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Richie commented.

"Nikki!"

Nicole turned around and was extremely happy to see Ben coming towards them. She hurried over to greet him. "Hey Ben!" she chirped.

Ben gave her a hug. "Hey Nikki! Good to see you again!" he exclaimed.

Nicole was extremely shocked that he hugged her, but also _extremely_ pleased. "Your done with work?" she inquired.

"Yup, free to spend the rest of the day with you!" he told her. "Unless you don't want me to."

"Of course I want you too!" Nicole squealed. "We were going to head down to the beach with Zoey and Chase but they both ended up leaving. The three of us could still go down there now though."

Ben smiled. "Sounds great. I don't have my suit though," Ben pointed out.

"Neither do we. We don't have to swim. We could just sit on the beach and stuff," Nicole announced.

"Ok, lets go!" Ben agreed, putting his arm around Nicole.

Nicole felt her heartbeat quicken. She knew her smile must've been a mile wide. She saw Richie scowling out of the corner of her eye, but she paid it no mind. In her opinion, having Ben's arm around her was bliss.

* * *

"Dana, I love you."

Dana was very taken aback. She let go of Logan's hands, almost as if they were on fire, and took a step back. "W-what?" she stammered.

Logan looked at the ground. "Nevermind. We can just forget this ever happened," he told her.

Dana frowned. She cautiously took a step forward and tilted his head up. They gazed at each other until Dana turned away. She couldn't help looking away. She felt like Logan could see right through her. She'd built up a wall around herself and he broke it down, all by looking into her eyes. None of her secrets were safe. She couldn't take that. She couldn't handle it. She needed that protection. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned away from Logan.

Logan sighed. _Look what you've done, you idiot!_ he scolded himself. Logan began to rub Dana's arms like he would if she was cold and he didn't have a jacket to give her. Dana shivered at his touch, but soon relaxed into his arms. Suddenly she did something very unlike her. She began to cry.

Logan was shocked at first, but quickly got over it. He held her in his arms and she just cried. She wasn't even sure now why she was crying, but she couldn't stop. Logan didn't try to ask her what was wrong. He didn't try to tell her whatever it was would be fine. All he did was let her cry and be there for her. And that was all she needed right now.

* * *

**A/N: Aww. That's so sweet. Jeez, I wish I had a guy like that after me! lol. Only 3 chapters left! Next chapter is shorter and it's all Nicole and her two boys. So, unfortunately, _again_ no Logan and Dana _or_ Zoey and Chase. And also no Michael and Cassandra. Next chapter's pretty good though. But I don't want to give anything away. I'll post it after I get at least 5 reviews! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	38. Happy and Sad

**A/N: Thanks you guys! I updated quickly this time! Hooray! lol. I got so many reviews so quickly! You guys are awesome! This chapter is all about Nicole and her boys. Alright, don't think I have anything else to say. Umm…oh yeah! Remember to check my profile for updates on updating this if I haven't updated it in a while. Oh and check out my forum and post whatever Zoey 101 stuff you think of! lol. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**tutorgrl323 – I know, Logan's so sweet and caring. It's odd because he still seems like Logan but on the show he's _never_ like that. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChaseandZoey – Thanks! I've been reading your stories, but I haven't reviewed yet. I always mean to start reviewing the stories I read but I never do. I'll review at least one of your stories though. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**russia877 – Thanks! I try to update quickly but lately it keeps getting so spaced out. I usually never have time to update during the week though. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**scarlet emerald – I hate going places with no internet. lol. Well, other than that, did you have a good holiday? No, you're right. Dana hasn't met Richie yet. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mrslogenreese – Thanks! Unfortunately, there's no Dana and Logan in this chapter. They're back next chapter though. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**lemony4life – Thanks! Your favorite? Wow! Thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happymoose101 – Yeah, I'm wicked excited! Yeah. As soon as I left the theater I pointed out something that was really different. Like a part that would seem important that they left out. I can't remember what it was though. lol. Oh yeah, that would definitely present some confusion. lol. They're in…11th. Yeah. Well, either your school's messed up, or mine is. lol. Cassandra is going to give Michael a storyline of his own, since up until now he's kind of just been in the background. Don't worry – I loved the long review! It's fun! lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**sarah – Thanks! This chapter is only Nicole and her boys but next chapter brings back Zoey and Chase along with Dana and Logan. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**music4mysoul – Thanks! Dana and Logan will continue in the next chapter and we'll get to find why Dana started crying. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – Jim's not in this chapter. Just Nicole, Richie, and Ben. Jim doesn't have as big of a part just yet. He'll be back later though. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Ben Nichols and Richie Maxwell.

* * *

Chapter 38

"Wow. It's so beautiful down here," Nicole remarked upon their arrival to the beach as she saw the sun setting over the ocean.

"It is. You fit in perfectly with this scene," Ben complimented her.

Nicole felt her cheeks flush red. "I'm not pretty," she mumbled.

"No," Ben agreed, much to Nicole's original dismay, "you're beautiful."

Richie couldn't take it anymore. "Oh come on! That's the oldest and cheesiest line ever! If you want to win her over, at least use a mind of your own!" he shouted.

"Stay out this! It isn't any of your business!" Ben snapped.

"It involves Nicole so it is my business!" Richie shot back.

"What does Nikki have to do with involving you?" Ben yelled.

"She's my first friend here!" Richie roared.

"And she'll probably be your last if you keep acting like this!" Ben bellowed.

Nicole watched the argument going back and forth. A thought suddenly hit her. _Are they arguing over _me she wondered.

"You don't even know her!" Richie argued.

"I know her more than you do! _You_ just met her this afternoon!" Ben pointed out.

"Yeah, well _you_ just met her last night! _And_ I've spent more time with her then you have!" Richie declared.

"So? She still likes me better than you!" Ben announced.

Nicole was shocked. They were arguing over her! Ben Nichols, who she'd been sure she was in love with last night, and Richie Maxwell, who sent her heart fluttering when she'd laid her eyes on him this afternoon, were arguing with each other – with increasing intensity – over her, Nicole Bristow!

"She does not! She like _me_ a whole lot better than she like _you_!" Richie growled.

"Yeah right!" Ben barked. "She likes _me_!"

"She likes _me_!" Richie snarled.

"She likes _ME_!" Ben continued.

Nicole needed to regain her senses fast. The boys were advancing towards each other and she was sure if she didn't step in soon, things would evolve from an exchange of harsh words, to an exchange of hard punches. "STOP!" Nicole commanded, catching both boys off guard. It was almost as if they'd forgotten she was there. "Stop fighting!" she pleaded.

Ben immediately went over and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Nikki," he whispered, gently kissing the top of her head.

Nicole felt like her heart was beating at a speed of 5,000 m.p.h. She wrapped her arms around Ben as well and buried her head in his chest. Therefore, she couldn't see the menacing glares that Ben and Richie were still exchanging.

Ben stroked her hair. "Come on Nikki, I'll take you back to your dorm," he told her, his voice soothing.

Nicole turned towards Richie. "You know how to get back to your dorm, right?" she asked.

Richie sighed. He knew to lie and ask Nicole for help would be a losing battle. He decided it was in his best interest to just answer truthfully. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he assured her.

Nicole smiled. "Ok, see you tomorrow Richie," she declared.

"Bye Nicole," Richie murmured as she walked away. Head hung low, Richie gave them a bit of a head start, then proceeded to his dorm.

* * *

"Are you ok, Nikki? I'm really sorry about what happened before," Ben apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time in that short time frame between then and now.

"I'm fine, Ben. It's ok, really," she assured him. Nicole hesitated. There was a question that kept nagging at her and she really did want to know the answer. She took a deep breath then quickly blurted out, "Ben, can I ask you something?"

Ben smiled. "Sure, anything," he told her.

Nicole took another deep breath. "Do you like me?" she asked, her voice even faster than usual.

Now it was Ben's turn to take a deep breath. "I think you're a beautiful girl with amazing qualities, and I would love to get to know you better, so…yes, Nikki, I do like you," he confessed.

Nicole's breath caught in her throat and his words sent her heart fluttering and her head spinning. "Wow," she mumbled.

Ben glanced at her nervously. "Is that bad? Should I leave?" he questioned, the nervousness clearly evident in his voice.

"No!" Nicole exclaimed quickly. "It's not bad, and I don't want you to leave. I'm just…shocked. But good shocked. I…I like you too, Ben."

Ben smiled. "Really?" he inquired.

"Really," Nicole confirmed, returning the smile.

"So, uhh, would you like to…to be my…girlfriend?" Ben wondered.

Nicole felt her cheeks flush red. Her heartbeat sped up 10 times more and she felt like she was walking on a cloud. "Yes!" she chirped, obviously made very happy by this offer.

Ben smiled. "Cool," was all he could think to say. He gazed longingly at her, finally speaking the query of, "Can I kiss you?"

Nicole's heart jumped into her throat so all she could do to respond was nod her head "yes." Ben put his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss upon her soft lips. Nicole just wanted to melt into his arms.

Ben let her go and Nicole took out her key. As she was about to open the door, she hesitated. "Do you want to come in?" she offered. "At least until Zoey gets back?"

Ben smiled. "I'd love to," he whispered, taking her hand in his.

Nicole opened the door and led the way into her room, never letting go of his hand. She closed the door, removing them, in a sense, from the outside world. Little did she know, Richie had seen the whole thing and was thoroughly upset. He stormed angrily down the steps and out of the building, into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Ben and Richie were fighting over Nicole! And now Nicole's dating Ben! And Richie doesn't seem too happy about that. Next chapter continues off the Zoey and Chase cliffhanger. And there's also more Dana and Logan! Hooray! We get to find out why Dana was crying. Only two chapters left! Wow! Ok, so, I'll post the next chapter after I get at least 5 reviews, but I might not be able to post until Friday. I don't think I'll have time tomorrow or during the week (stupid homework). So, I'll probably end up posting chapter 39 Friday or Saturday. If not either of those, then Sunday. Ok, that's all I have to say, I think. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	39. Cowardice and Revelations

**A/N: Thanks everybody! I tried to really stay on top of the reviews this time so…when did I post the last chapter? Saturday. Ok so any reviews I got Saturday and Sunday I immediately responded to here. Then of course I didn't have anymore time Monday and Tuesday but I ended up having some time on Wednesday and responded to most of the remaining reviews, then finished up the rest today. Ok, so, this chapter has Zoey and Chase and Dana and Logan! Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**ChaseandZoey – Thanks! Evil smiles are fun. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Queen Latifah-Missy Elliott14 – They are cute together. It was cute when they kissed. But Richie doesn't seem to happy about it. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**sarah – Nicole and Ben do make a cute couple. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**stardust104 – Thanks! Nicole's happy, Ben's happy, Richie isn't. It's hard to not feel bad for either of them if Nicole chose one over the other. Neither have really done anything to make everyone hate them. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tutorgrl323 – Thanks! Here's the Chase and Zoey, followed by the Dana and Logan! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**mrsloganresse – Thanks! This chapter has some more Dana and Logan in it! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**monkeypants17 – Thanks! When I started writing this story, I don't think I had any idea about Nicole having this huge storyline. No, I definitely didn't. I threw in the Adam Mason thing because it was Nicole-like and from there I just continued adding Nicole-like things until it suddenly became a big storyline. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**lemony4life – That does make sense. First come, first serve. lol. I love Dana and Logan too. I would love if the show would at least hint at Logan's nice side more. I know he's just a character but still I'm so certain he has a nice side like in this story. And don't worry – I love long reviews! I always write long stuff. Like this story for example. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**scarlet emerald – Yeah, I really wanted to get it updated quickly because I felt bad for all the big gaps I kept having. That's good. Ah yes, sibling rivalry. lol. I have that too. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**melonbar92 – It's hard to not feel sorry for Richie because there's no reason to. But there's also no reason to be mad at Ben and Nicole for being together. Well, unless you didn't want them together (which you don't) but I think I'm losing my focus. lol. Jim doesn't have a big part just yet (or any part in the remaining chapters of this story for that matter) but I'm planning on having him make an appearance soon in the sequel. Soon meaning close to where I'm at writing it. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Tears On My Cheeks – Thanks! Like I said in my review, I'm a pro at writing long things. lol. I can't write short stories. It's hard because I get an idea and it snowballs and soon I have a 40 chapter story. lol. I remember in fourth grade we were supposed to write these short little one page stories and I started writing mine and then I was like, "Ok, this is like a chapter one." so I had to start over and make it shorter. lol. And see – this is long too! lol. How do I make it so long? Hmm…for the story I guess because I have dialogue and thoughts and narration or something and…words. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Thanks! Ben and Nicole are cute together. But Richie didn't seem happy about it. Things will progress with that soon enough. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**music4mysoul – Thanks! Yeah, Nicole has all these guys after her, but now she has a boyfriend. We'll get to see some reactions soon. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Richie Maxwell and Ben Nichols.

* * *

Chapter 39

_I'm going to tell her._ Chase was determined. He opened his mouth and, much to his dismay, once again, no words came out. Why couldn't he tell her? He wanted to, he really did!

_You're scared._ The words rang through his head and he knew they were true. No matter what he told himself, he was still scared of what the outcome might be. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her.

His shoulders slumped and Zoey looked at him with a mix of curiosity and concern on her face. "What is it, Chase?" she asked.

Chase sighed. "Nothing," he mumbled.

"It's something, Chase – I know it is!" she exclaimed. "Why won't you tell me?"

Chase was surprised. Zoey sounded as if she were near tears. He hated the thought that he had done this to her. And it was all because he was just being a coward. He was being stupid and cowardly. And selfish too, when he thought about it. She deserved to know.

"Zoey, do…" – Chase paused and took a deep breath before pressing on – "do you…think that w-we…we could…ev-ever…be…you know…more than…just…friends?" he questioned.

Zoey was a bit taken aback by the question. "I-I never thought about it before," she confessed.

"Oh, ok. Well, uhh, you should probably get back. Nicole might get worried," Chase told her, fishing for excuses.

Zoey frowned. "Chase, wait," she pleaded. So he did. Chase stood there, not moving a muscle, watching her intently, wondering what she was thinking.

What she was thinking, was the possibility of what Chase had said. _Could_ they ever be anything more than friends? Did _she_ want them to be? Did _he _want them to be? _If we both wanted to be more than friends, then we could be._ she declared. _I don't know what he wants but…what do I want?_

Zoey looked at Chase. She tried to look at him through eyes that weren't clouded by friendship. She tried to look at him as if they were just two people. She couldn't. "Chase, we've been friends since we met. You were my first friend here. I'm not ruling the possibility out but…I can't see us as anything other than friends," she explained.

Chase sighed. "Ok, cool. Well, we both better get back now, right? I'll see you tomorrow, Zoey!" he announced, before hurrying off to his dorm.

Zoey sighed and started to head back to her dorm, head down. She couldn't see where she was going but she didn't care. Well, at least she didn't until she walked into somebody. "Oh!" she gasped, stumbling backwards a little. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked up to see the person's face. It was dark but…"Richie?"

Richie looked at the ground. "Yeah, hey, sorry about that Zo. And…sorry about before too. I was kind of just in a bad mood," he apologized.

Zoey nodded. "I forgive you," she informed him. "Do you know where Nicole is?"

Richie shifted uncomfortably. "Umm…yeah. She's in your guys' dorm…with that Ben guy," he answered.

Nicole and Ben? Zoey was surprised. "Oh," was all she could think to say. Then she realized that Richie had sounded somewhat upset in stating that. "Wait, do you like Nicole?" she inquired.

"No!" Richie replied hurriedly. He paused. "Well, I thought I might've, but I don't now. In fact…" he trailed off. A sudden thought occurred to him. "In fact," he continued, "I think I really did only like her because she was pretty and the only girl I knew. She's not really my type but…well, actually…I-I think I like you Zoey."

Zoey was clearly surprised, but also somewhat flattered. "Me?" she repeated.

Richie smiled. "Well, yeah. Why shouldn't I? You're smart, funny, beautiful, and just all around great," he complimented her.

Zoey blushed. "Wow. Uhh, thanks Richie," she responded.

Richie looked at the ground. "I know we don't really know each other that well but…I'd like to get to know you better. Would you consider going out on a date with me? We could double date with Nicole and Ben if you wanted. And if they didn't mind. But I really like you Zoey and I really want to get to know you better and spend more time with you," he declared, looking into her eyes.

Zoey's cheeks flushed a deep red but, luckily for her, it was dark, so Richie couldn't see it. She smiled. "Sure, I'd love to go out on a date with you, Richie!" she decided.

Richie smiled. "Great! So, you and Nicole can talk, decide if you want to double date, then you can get back to me," he stated.

Zoey nodded, her smile growing. "Ok, cool! Bye Richie!" she bubbled.

"Bye Zo," he called as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Dana literally cried for hours. The whole while, Logan just held her. He didn't try to ask any questions and he didn't try to help anymore than by just being there for her. Finally, the sobbing had stopped, and while a few tears still trickled down her face, she was better and able to talk now.

Logan finally spoke up. "Dana, talk to me, please," he begged.

Dana sighed. She finally at least had an idea of why she'd started crying. "I've had a lot of shit happen to me and the way I dealt with it was to push it away. I built up a wall around myself. It was my protection," she explained. She took a deep breath before pressing on, "When I looked into your eyes, my one thought was that you could see right through me. Just by looking into my eyes, you could break down my wall and find out all my secrets. It scared me. And…my barrier was broken. I let my guard down and all those problems I'd been pushing away came flooding over me and I just lost it. I completely broke down."

Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Dana rested her head against his shoulder and they sat there like that for a while. Finally, Logan asked, "Do you want to tell me some of those problems?"

Dana hesitated. She'd never talked to anyone about her problems – ever. By telling Logan…well, who knows what would happen. Who knows what it would mean. Dana sighed. "Ok," she agreed. Logan held her hand as she began. "When I was little, my grandmother lived with us. Us being my mom, my dad, and me. My mom at this time wasn't doing so well. Giving birth to me had really weakened her and messed her up so she was always sick. My grandmother was more of a mom to me during those early years. Then…" Dana felt herself beginning to choke up. "Then, one night – when I was almost eight years old – my grandmother died. It was all so sudden. She hadn't been sick or anything. One minute she was alive and the next she was…gone." Dana paused to recollect herself. She took a deep breath, then continued, "My mom was better than she had been when I was younger, so now she could take care of me, especially since I was old enough to have more independence. Then we started what I called the 'moving phase.' My dad was starting to have problems with drugs and alcohol so he could never hold a job that long, and never get another one in the area. After I while, I just stopped unpacking, knowing we could be leaving in even a week's time." Dana choked back a sob. "Finally, my mom couldn't take it anymore. She told my dad that she was leaving and taking me with her until he could get his life back together. And that's what she did. I haven't heard from my dad since." A sob escaped her, but Logan didn't take her in his arms this time. Somehow, he knew that right now she needed to be strong. "My mom was never much of a mother. Even when she was feeling 100 – although that was rare. My parents hadn't planned on having me. I was just an accident. A result of a stupid mistake. My mom didn't know what to do with me. When I started rebelling against her, she did the only thing she could think to do, she got rid of me. She sent me here, to PCA. At the time, I was so angry with her. That's why I was more of a bitch when I first came than I am now. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to go home. But now, this is my home. Going to PCA is the best thing that's ever happened to me. But, even still, one of the problems I pushed away came from here too. That problem…was you."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, poor Dana. But what's her problem with Logan? And Zoey's going on a date with Richie? Who would've expected that? Poor Chase too. Well, next chapter is the _last_ chapter! Wow! It seems so fast! When did I first post this? Let me check. September 30th. So it's been over 2 months. Wow. So, like I said, next chapter is the last chapter. Of course, there's going to be Dana and Logan stuff. We find out about her problem with Logan and then there's a bit more. Cassandra and Michael are back for the last chapter. More Nicole and Ben too. And Nicole and Zoey tell about their guys. Unfortunately, there's no Chase in the next chapter. Sorry Chase fans! But, of course, Chase will be in the sequel! Lets see…when does he come back? Let me look. Chase is back for chapter 2 of the sequel. I currently have about 12 chapters of the sequel written. Anyway, I'll post the next – and _final_ – chapter of Do You Love Me? after I get at least 5 reviews! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	40. Don't Lie

**A/N: Thanks everyone! Wow, you guys review very fast! Thank you! I posted it last night, got home from school today, and already had my 5 reviews. Then as I was working on the review responses and all this author's note stuff, I got three more, like, right in a row. Wow! Thanks! So, this chapter has a lot of Dana and Logan (of course. They're my _favorite_ so there was no way I'd be keeping them out of the final chapter!), a section of Michael and Cassandra, a section of Nicole and Ben, and some other bits and pieces. No Chase though. Sorry Chase fans! Wow, I still can't believe this is the _last_ chapter! I'm not sure when I'll start posting the sequel. I would like to start posting it right away but I'm only on…chapter 12 I think out of who knows how many chapters and I know that if I were to start posting it right away, I'd post all the chapters I have written before I could write more and that's really going to delay the updating process between chapters. So either I can delay the posting of the sequel while I write more of it or I can just start posting it but then I'll have delays between chapters. I think I'll probably delay the posting of the sequel so I can write more because also I'm afraid that if I catch up to where I am, it'll take longer and I might end up not finishing it because I have so many stories that I've started and never finished. Check my profile for updates on when I'll be posting it and stuff. Now, it's almost time for the final chapter of Do You Love Me? Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story! Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**sarah – I don't want to say anything about the problem because I don't want to give it away but I will say that it's the first thing in this chapter. Yeah, Zoey and Chase fans probably won't be too happy with Richie. I think I've mentioned it a few times but it probably got lost in my massive author's notes. lol. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I hope you enjoy the final chapter and the sequel when it comes!**

**monkeypants17 – Thanks! I know what you mean. It's unbelievable to me that I'm posting the _last_ chapter. And it is _really_ long. I'm not good at all at short stuff. lol. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I hope you enjoy the final chapter and the sequel when it comes!**

**pebbles-05 – Thank you so much! I love to write stories but this is the first one I've ever finished (other than those I wrote for a school assignment). Like I said in my extremely long author's note up there, I'm not quite sure when I'm going to post it yet. I'm going back and forth because I'd rather have at least most of it written but I don't want to keep you guys waiting for a long time. Check my profile for updates on when it'll be posted though. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I hope you enjoy the final chapter and the sequel when it comes!**

**Marcy – Thanks! Well, Dana's problem with Logan is the first thing is this final chapter. I'd so love to just post the sequel right away but I think I should take some time to write more if it first. Check my profile for updates on when it'll be posted though. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I hope you enjoy the final chapter and the sequel when it comes!**

**music4mysoul – Thanks! I can't really say anything about Dana's problem because I don't want to give it away. But luckily, it's right at the very beginning of the chapter so you don't have to wait long to find out. lol. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I hope you enjoy the final chapter and the sequel when it comes!**

**Kickboxbaby – Thanks! Remember to check my profile for updates on when I'll be posting the sequel! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I hope you enjoy the final chapter and the sequel when it comes!**

**Queen Latifah-Missy Elliott14 – Yeah, she really just…well, yeah, broke is the perfect word. Well, broke down which is what you said but yeah. I'm going to confuse myself if I keep rambling on about that. lol. Yeah, that's true about Richie. But did say that he only thought he liked Nicole. But who knows? Technically, I don't even know because I haven't written that far yet. lol. Dana's problem with Logan starts off this chapter so you don't have to wait that long! lol. I'm not too ahead because I only have 12 chapters done but I guess I am still ahead. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I hope you enjoy the final chapter and the sequel when it comes!**

**stardust104 – I know, Dana's had such a hard life. It's sad. And Zoey and Richie is a surprising twist. I didn't think of that until…maybe until I was writing it, or a little before. lol. Nicole finds out about it in this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I hope you enjoy the final chapter and the sequel when it comes!**

**Alex44Catgirl – Thanks! Like I said in my extremely long author's note up there, I'm not quite sure when I'm going to post the sequel yet. But check my profile for updates on that. Yeah, Logan is really hot. lol. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I hope you enjoy the final chapter and the sequel when it comes!**

**Happymoose101 – Yeah, I was shocked too, even though since, like, chapter 30 I've been having a countdown in my author's notes. lol. Thank you! I really tried to stay on top of the updating and I always made sure to respond to every review I got because you guys deserve it! No crying today. lol. I feel bad for Chase too. And he doesn't even know about Zoey and Richie yet. Ooh, Richie really made you hate him with that. Wonder if he'll ever make up for it. We'll have to wait and see. As for Dana's problem with Logan, that's kicking off this final chapter! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I hope you enjoy the final chapter and the sequel when it comes!**

**melonbar92 – Thanks! This is the last chapter but check my profile for updates on when I'll be posting the sequel! Yeah, Richie and Zoey was a big twist. I didn't see that coming until – at the earliest – a chapter before I wrote it. lol. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! I hope you enjoy the final chapter and the sequel when it comes!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Sandra, Ben Nichols, and Richie Maxwell. I also don't own the chapter of this title ("Don't Lie") because it's a title of a song by the Black Eyed Peas.

* * *

Chapter 40

"That problem…was you."

Logan felt his throat close up. "Me?" he choked out.

Dana nodded her head. She took a deep breath, then went on with her story, "The very first time I saw you, I liked you immediately. Then, the first time I talked to you, I thought you were an obnoxious jerk. Even though I knew what I jerk you were to talk to, every time I saw you, I still liked you, but then I'd talk to you, and hate you again. Recently though…everything's been…different. When I see you, my feelings are more…intense. And when I talk to you, it's been different. I like talking to you. I want to talk to you. I stopped hating you whenever I talked to you. Instead, I started to like you when I saw you, when I talked to you, and even when you weren't around. It was…confusing. But, I never let it show. I tried to ignore it. I'd constantly remind myself that you're a jerk and I hate you. Then, we spent the whole day together. Just the two of us. You were so sweet to me. You showed me a whole new side of you. I got to see, what I'm hoping is, the real Logan Reese. Then, on top of all that, we kissed. We made out. And…I liked it. So you're still a problem I have because…I can't understand it. I can't read you. I don't know what I feel. I don't know what I want or what you want or what's right and wrong and everything. I just…I don't know. And when I can't control something, I push it away. I couldn't control my grandmother's death, I couldn't control my dad's problems, I couldn't control our moving, I couldn't control my mom's stupidity at being a parent, and I can't control whatever there is or isn't between us. I don't know what's going on here. And…and you said…you said…well, y-you know what you said. Di-did you…mean it?"

* * *

Michael and Cassandra exited the ice cream shop, laughing. "You have the best stories, Mike!" Cassie exclaimed. 

Michael grinned. "You're not so dull yourself," he teased her.

Sandra hit him playfully. "Hey Mike, know what I just thought of?" she asked.

"What?" Michael replied.

Sandy grinned. "You still never told me why you ran with me, even though you hate running. Well, you told me it was because of me, but you never explained it," she pointed out. Michael groaned and Cass's grin widened. "You didn't think I'd really let you off the hook, did you?" she taunted.

Michael sighed. "I was hoping," he told her.

Cassandra grinned. "Hope's gone. Explain it to me. Please?" she begged, her eyes begging him to tell her, her lips in a pout.

_She's hot!_ Michael thought. "Ok. It was because…I think you're cool," he explained. That _was_ true, so he wasn't _really_ lying to her.

Cassie scowled. "That it?" she questioned, clearly disappointed.

Michael suddenly felt guilty. He was, in some sense, lying to her. "Uh huh," he responded, looking at the ground.

"Ok then. Well, I had fun today. Thanks. Bye Mike," Sandra declared, then turned and headed off towards her dorm.

"Bye," Michael mumbled, his head still down. When he finally looked up, she was gone.

* * *

"Di-did you…mean it?" 

Logan took a deep breath. _Now's my chance!_ he thought.

_Your chance for what?_ a little voice nagged at him.

_My chance to take back what I said about loving Dana!_

The voice shot back, _Why? It's true. Maybe this is your chance to finally start dating Dana!_

He argued back with it, _What makes you think that Dana would want to date me? Or date anyone?_

He was sure he could hear the voice laughing at that. _Oh come on! You know her better than anyone! You know that she's not just going to have a fling with someone. She wants someone to love her. She wants _you_ to love her. She just told you the dark parts of her life. Don't run away. Don't be an idiot! You love her, so tell her that!_

Logan took a deep breath. What he said now would make or break whatever it was they had.

* * *

Nicole closed the door behind her and Ben. "So, umm, this is my room," Nicole announced. 

Ben nodded. "Yeah, I saw some of it last night. When I delivered the pizza," he pointed out.

"Right!" Nicole agreed. "So…uhh, now what?"

Ben looked at her hesitantly. "Well, uhh, we could….kiss again?" he suggested.

Nicole face brightened. "OK!" she exclaimed. "I mean, umm, ok, sure, why not?" she added quickly, not wanting to sound overeager.

Ben just smiled. He leaned in and kissed her, firmer than he had before out in the hallway. Nicole's knees weaken. She was thrilled to be his girlfriend and thrilled to be kissing him. She felt Ben's tongue against her lips. _Wow, he's moving fast._ she realized, somewhat wearily. Ben sensed her hesitation. "Come on, Nikki," he murmured, just barely taking his lips off her.

_Oh, why not._ she decided, this time allowing Ben to deepen the kiss. _After all, I do love him.

* * *

_

Zoey reached her room and put her key in the lock. _I can't believe Richie asked me out on a date._ she mused as she opened the door. As soon as she opened the door, her eyes fell upon Nicole and Ben. They were making out, Nicole's back against the wall and Ben's left hand – in Zoey's opinion – much to close to Nicole's chest.

Zoey cleared her throat loudly, catching their attention. Nicole jumped and broke the kiss. "Zoey! Hi!" she chirped, fixing her hair. "Umm, you remember Ben, right? He delivered our pizza yesterday."

Zoey gave a small smile. "Oh, yeah. Hey Ben," she greeted.

"Umm, hi," Ben replied awkwardly. "Well, uhh, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Nikki." Ben gave Nicole a quick kiss on the cheek, then left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Nicole blurted out, "He asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Zoey smiled. "That's great! Hey, maybe we could double date sometime," she suggested, remembering Richie's idea.

"Double date? With who? You and Chase?" Nicole wondered.

"Chase? No, of course not! We're just friends! You and Ben double dating with me and Richie," Zoey explained.

Nicole's eyes widened. "Richie?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I ran into him on my way back to the room and he told me he likes me and asked me to go out on a date with him so we could get to know each other better," Zoey told her.

Nicole wasn't sure how this news made her feel, but she decided to at least pretend that it made her happy. "That's awesome! Of course we can double date! I'll tell Ben tomorrow!" she exclaimed. Then, eager to change the subject, she gushed, "Ben calls me Nikki. Did you hear him say that? He has a nickname for me! Isn't that sweet?"

Zoey smiled, glad with how the night played out. "Yeah, that is sweet," she agreed. Nicole babbled on some more about every encounter she'd had with Ben throughout the day, but Zoey wasn't paying too much attention. She was thinking about Richie. Things were starting to look up. Maybe they were actually going to get better. Her friends knew what had been bothering her, she had a date with a great guy…things were good, and she was glad.

* * *

"I…" Logan began. _I can't do this._

The voice argued back, _You can, you idiot! Just tell her you meant it!_

"I…meant it," he stammered. "I-I love you."

* * *

**A/N: The end. Wow. And I'm sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger like that. I'm sure everyone's now _dying_ to know what Dana's reaction will be. Again, I'm not sure when I'll post the sequel. Check my profile for updates on that. Maybe, if it's taking me a while to get enough of the sequel written, I'll try to write a one shot or something but no guarantees on that because, like I've said, I'm not good at writing short stuff. lol. Plus it just dawned on me that that'll only make writing the sequel and getting it posted take longer. lol. Ok, well, I have a forum too so if you want you could ask me questions there or just post stuff or you could PM me with question or if you just want to talk. A big thank you to everyone who's been reading this story and another big thank you to everyone who's been reviewing this story! And thanks in advance to anyone who's going to review after I post this chapter because I probably won't be able to respond individually because for all I know you guys could keep reviewing and get your friends to review, etc. But if you submit a signed review I'll do the reply thing they have. For my annoymous reviewers, I hate to leave you out like that so maybe I will end up doing something but if I don't just know that I really appreciate the reviews! Thanks everyone! I hope you've all enjoyed it and I hope you'll read the sequel and enjoy it just as much! Thanks again! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


End file.
